Cloud's Embrace
by Saffron Oliander
Summary: Cloud needs her to break his darkness. He needs her to be his light. Two have tried and one has paid with her life. What makes him think this girl will be any different? There's only one thing that can free him... CloudxTifa, and other characters later.
1. I

A/N: Welcome, everyone, to my second fanfic. This was another piece of mine that I had started a long time ago and lost interest in. I'm picking it back up, because my inspiration has returned. Yay! It involves Cloud and Tifa; I've just reworked it to suit my liking. Please, offer me your reviews. I welcome flames! If you find something you don't like, please do not hesitate to tell me! Also, I'm looking for a Beta, so if you're interested then let me know. I hope all of you readers enjoy what I've got for you!

* * *

_[Preface]_

"Are you sure she's the one?"

"Yes. She is the only one who can save me."

"And it's the right decision, for sure?"

"It's the _only_ decision, Chamberlain. I'm not considering the other option."

"But, Cl-"

"Don't say anything else, Chamberlain. She's the one. I want her here."

"Yes, sire."

"Find out all you can about her. What she likes, what she dislikes, everything there is to know. Don't overlook a single thing."

"Of course, sire."

"One more thing. If you mess this up, Chamberlain, I'm going to throw you through the trapdoor."

"Everything will be as you wish, sir."

* * *

There was a strange man watching me. I didn't like the way he looked at me. An expression of curiosity dominated his features. I suppose on any other day he would've looked friendly and cheerful, but today was not that day. He was dressed oddly, too. Instead of the usual breeches and simple white long-sleeved powder shirt many of the men wore in the village, he was dressed in fine black breeches with a matching black tunic over a red powder shirt. He was portly, his thinning hair poorly combed and his face pocked marked with the scars of unclean skin.

I took my stance before the targets, readying my throwing arm.

"She's never going to hit the target; look how far away she is!"

"She hit it five other times, Litza; of _course_ she'll hit it again." From the corner of my eye I recognized Merie's determined stance. Her arms were crossed as she spoke to Litza. Litza was forever my competitor. I blocked everything out except for the feel of the wind, the sound of the birds. I drew my arm back and let the knife fly, smiling with satisfaction when the blade sunk deep into the center of the sixth target. Cheers erupted from the sidelines. A grin exploded across the strange man's face and he wrote something down in a pad of paper. Merie hopped the fence and trotted to my side, patting my back.

"Way to go, Tifa! You're gonna make a record!" Merie congratulated me warmly. I shook my head and moved toward the targets. Her constant words of praise were beginning to belittle my accomplishment.

"It was nothing, really." I pulled all six of the knives out from each target's center, gathering them in one hand. Merie watched my work.

"There's no way I could hit the center of the targets six times! You're the best, and you know it," she continued. I rolled my eyes and headed toward the shed where all the practice weapons were kept.

"Merie, do you know that man?" I gestured vaguely in his direction. He was still scrutinizing me openly. I tried not to meet his gaze.

Merie turned to look, searching in that direction for the man I had pointed out.

"Nope. He's staying at the inn, though, I know that," she replied. I placed the knives in the shed and locked it, figuring I was the last one to need use of anything inside.

"So he's not from around here?" I asked. Merie shrugged, following me toward the village. The practice field was a little ways outside of the main center of the village.

"I guess not," she replied. "Why so curious?"

"He's been staring at me for two days now," I explained uncomfortably.

A laugh exploded from her chest.

"He likes you, Tifa!" Merie nudged my arm playfully, and I shook my head.

"No, I don't think that's it," I said. "He's been writing things down about me since he got here. He's odd."

Merie's blonde eyebrow rose.

"Really? That's strange," she agreed. "You better watch yourself; Tifa. Don't let him hurt you!" Merie exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You really think someone like _that_ could do anything to me?" I pointed. The portly man was making his way back to the inn slowly, almost waddling.

Merie laughed aloud and tossed her blonde hair over one shoulder.

"I guess you're right," she said. "Besides, you're way too strong for him to even lay a finger on you!" She was right about that. I was the strongest girl in the village and evenly matched by most of the men. "I don't know how you fit so much strength in that little body of yours," Merie joked. Her joke was the truth, though. Standing tall, I barely cleared five foot five. I smiled.

"It's because I practice." I prodded Merie's arm. I had met Merie a couple of years ago, when her family had arrived new to the village. She was supposed to be a fighter, like I was, but not as disciplined. Two weeks after she arrived, I caught her kissing one of the boys from the village behind the weapon shed. So much for practicing. She had switched from fighting to dress making, and I couldn't deny the talent she had. Merie dressed finely, in clothes she made herself. She was the one who had made the leather outfit I wore to practice in. Leather pants, a leather sleeveless shirt and small booties to wear on my feet so I wasn't hunkered down with heavy boots.

Merie rolled her eyes and said nothing. We went our separate ways after crossing over the bridge into the village. She said something about needing to finish a dress she was working on and darted into the back of Madame Hautzig's shop. I ambled through the cobblestone streets slowly, taking in the sights around me. Grubby children chased stray dogs along the dusty side streets, people entered and exited shops and the lowing of oxen could be distinctly heard.

I neared the village square. My town was cheerful and clean; one of the best in the kingdom. The church graced the center of the green, standing tall and imposing. The priest stood atop the stairs, surveying everyone's actions as though he were in charge. The inn, called The Travelers Way, was filled with many visitors passing through to get to Capitol city. I figured the strange, uncomfortable man was among the few visiting for different reasons. I risked a quick look toward the inn and was glad to find he wasn't outside, but that didn't mean he wasn't watching.

My home was on the other side of the square, nestled in among others. It was just my mother and I living there now. My brother had been enlisted in the SOLDIER some years ago and I had no other siblings. My mother wasn't home, of course. She was out tending the fields; the job she'd taken over after my father died. I went inside and cleaned myself up; removing my hair from the tight braid I'd had it in and shaking it out. The black lengths fell to the small of my back, smooth and silky. I changed out of the leather outfit I practiced in and into black breeches, a small white shirt and black suspenders. I was glad it wasn't necessary for girls to wear dresses constantly anymore. Merie opted to dress femininely, while I couldn't care less. I mean, I wasn't looking to impress anyone. I could barely function in front of a boy, let alone talk to one.

I kept the red ribbon tied around my upper left arm. It was just a tribute of sorts I wore in honor of my father, who had been killed a few years after I was born. I didn't remember much of him, but I knew he was a noble man. I squinted into the mirror.

I took pride in my reflection. I thought myself beautiful, and truly, I was. My skin was clear and creamy, striking with my raven black hair. I had almond shaped dark eyes and a lithe frame packed with nothing but muscle and strength. My stomach was flat and my arms were toned, something that was rare among the girls in my village.

"Tifa?" I turned to find my mother entering the house, her work dress streaked with soil. I smiled in greeting. "We're having someone over for supper tonight, so don't forget," she explained to me, heading into her room to change out of her dirty clothes. A cold touch of anxiety gripped my spine and I had the feeling I knew who our guest was going to be.

Evening came about and brought a knock about our door. I busied myself stoking the fire so I wouldn't have to see the guest sooner than I had to.

"Ah, good to see you again, Mrs. Lockhart," a man's voice said warmly. I concentrated on the crackling wood instead of the man at the door.

"Please, come inside."

"Why, thank you!" The man's feet clunked noisily over the threshold as he stepped inside. I knew my mother would be taking his coat and shutting the door behind him. All too soon I could feel his eyes glance over at me.

"Tifa, for heaven's sake, come greet our guest while I serve up dinner!" she scolded. She had been preparing the thick, rich stew that I loved dearly. I straightened and turned around. Sure enough, that same strange man from before was standing next to the closed front door, watching me expectantly. It was a good thing I'd changed – I didn't want him seeing my bare stomach.

"Tifa, is it?" He took a few steps in my direction, holding out his hand. "My name is Chamberlain," he added, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled. It wasn't nice to meet him at all. Chamberlain grinned as though he could hear my thoughts.

"Sit, sit! Supper is ready!" my mother chirped. She loved having company over. It gave her an excuse to cook more than soup and bread. Chamberlain sat in the seat I presented to him. My mother would be horrified if I failed to show the excellent manners she spent three years drilling into me. I took the seat farthest from him, flexing my arms. It was habit, something my mother found ugly. She wasn't against my constant practicing and fighting, but I was aware of her disappointment. She already had a son for fighting.

There was no doubt she had hoped for a more girly daughter, someone who excelled in dress making or perhaps baking. I was none of those things. Chamberlain watched my mother bustle around our small kitchen, gathering serving bowls and spoons from the drawer. She placed out the dishes before lugging the heavy pot of stew over to the table.

The aroma of cooked vegetables and savory meat was mouthwatering. Chamberlain's critical eyes glued themselves to the pot. I'm sure he was intrigued with the contents of the pot. My mother brought a loaf of soft bread, a bottle of wine and three glasses to the table. I poured Chamberlain a glass of wine while my mother cut him a slice of bread and filled his bowl with steaming stew. She served us last, making sure he had a full bowl. Chamberlain needed no extra encouragement before he dug in.

After we had been eating in partial silence, my mother spoke.

"So, Chamberlain, I understand there was something you wished to speak with both of us about?" she asked conversationally.

Chamberlain looked up, startled.

"Oh, yes! There is, as a matter of fact." Chamberlain set his spoon down and felt inside his tunic, searching for something. He pulled out a folded piece of paper, stamped with some sort of burgundy wax seal and slid it across the table towards my mother.

"There. That should clear everything up," he said and resumed eating. His previous vigor was gone; he watched my mother's face carefully as he ate. The food had barely touched my lips. I watched as my mother slid her finger under the seal and broke it, opening the folded paper to read. Her eyes danced across the page as she read, eyebrows knitting together as she continued. I sensed something was wrong. She gasped once and kept reading. By then, the suspense was killing me. It took everything I had not to snatch the letter from her hands and read it myself, but I didn't have to. She set the letter down and fixed her watery eyes on me.

"He wants… her?" my mother's voice shook. My head snapped in Chamberlain's direction. He nodded once, almost solemnly.

"Yes."

"And… you're sure there's no other way?" her voice trembled dangerously.

"Unfortunately, no, there is not," Chamberlain replied. I decided I had been quiet long enough.

"What are you talking about?" I cried, desperately searching the faces of the two around me. My mother looked on the verge of tears and Chamberlain looked concerned.

"Tifa, I… I don't know how to say this but… you've got to go with Chamberlain, honey," she sniffed. Her tears were threatening to spill over.

Questions exploded in my head.

"What do you mean? Go with him where?" I asked.

My mother bowed her head, clearly unable to form a coherent sentence. I turned to Chamberlain with a glare in my eye. He shrank back but spoke anyway.

"You have to come with me. My master needs you." Chamberlain's food lay forgotten. I snatched the letter and raked my eyes over it quickly. A hollow feeling took over. He was right. I had to leave with him or my mother would suffer.

"Your master would have my mother killed if I don't leave with you?" I asked in disbelief.

Chamberlain looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. There's no other way around it, Tifa."

"Don't say my name," I growled.

Chamberlain shrugged.

"You have to go with him, Tifa. Go to his master and make him happy. I'm begging you; not for my sake, but for yours."

My eyebrows shot into my hairline.

"Go with him?" I echoed. "You don't know what you're saying!"

"Master Cloud really is a good man," Chamberlain offered. "Take away his mood swings, his unpredictability and his temper and you've got a great man!" He guffawed. I didn't find him the least bit funny. I stared him down. Many different emotions were raging through me. Part of me was curious, the other part furious that this man would have the gall to ask me to accompany him to his master was beyond me. I had no idea where Chamberlain was from, nor did I have any indication of what his master was like. Chamberlain's master could be a deformed freak with a terrible liking for young girls and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Unpredictable temper? It was my understanding that Cloud was docile!" she crowed.

Realization dawned on me.

"Wait… you knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?" Shock colored my voice. My mother took on a guilty expression and refused to meet my eye.

"It's true I had previous knowledge, yes. I didn't want to tell you until I thought you were ready."

"How long have you known? So there's no way I can stay here? I have to go be with his master, now?" Anger filled my voice. I couldn't believe she'd kept something like this from me! We were supposed to be closer now that it was just the two of us!

"It hasn't been very long; maybe six months?" I didn't answer; instead, I put my head in my hands. _Six whole months? _"I wish there were another way. But I can't help you. I've raised a capable, strong, beautiful daughter that I know Chamberlain's master will find favor in. You can do this, Tifa, of that I have no doubt." I sighed and looked to Chamberlain.

"Why am I coming with you?" I asked. I'd accepted my fate rather easily. I was surprised the words came from my mouth so swiftly.

Chamberlain shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to tell. Master Cloud will elaborate in time, but you just have to trust in me and trust the judgment of your mother," he explained.

"So if my mother wasn't sure of the idea, I wouldn't have had to go?" I asked, hopefully. Chamberlain dashed my hope as soon as it bloomed.

"No. It doesn't work that way. Once Master Cloud made his decision, I had to come and fetch you. There's no overruling what he says," Chamberlain replied with a hint of a smile.

I sighed again.

"So when do we leave?" I queried. All hope of avoiding the situation was gone. I had to stay strong and accept the decision that had been made for me. My mother watched my face carefully.

"Tomorrow, I think," Chamberlain answered. He picked up what was left of his slice of bread and mopped the stew inside his bowl, popping it inside his mouth.

This conversation was over.

* * *

A/N: Well, hmm. Review and rate! Thanks!


	2. II

_[ II ]_

"So, what am I supposed to bring with me?" I looked down at my stew. The ingredients had sunk to the bottom of the bowl, leaving just the thick juice pitted with oil. I swirled the stew with my spoon, disturbing the contents. Chamberlain thought.

"Not much, I shouldn't think. Bring what you can't duplicate or live without. Things of sentimental value. Master Cloud will have everything you could ever need at the castle."

"Castle?" I echoed in disbelief. The prospect of seeing something so grand excited me. I had only seen the citadel in the Capitol city once when I was younger. The sight had entranced me, but it also reminded me of the power the Capitol had over all of the smaller towns and villages that made up the kingdom. Chamberlain smiled.

"Yes, Master Cloud lives in a castle, as will you soon. He is eagerly awaiting your arrival, believe me," Chamberlain stood and we mimicked him. "It's time I leave. I imagine you want some last minute family time, huh?" Chamberlain chuckled. I noticed that the strange, creepy man I used to see him as had disappeared; replaced by the friendly, cheerful person he seemed to be at heart. He smiled jovially and moved toward the door. My mother took up his coat and offered it to him before she opened the door for him.

"Tifa, I look forward to tomorrow. I'll be around sometime in the morning, so don't keep Master Cloud and I waiting!" He stepped out with a quick bow and disappeared into the night.

My mother closed the door after him with a sheepish look on her face. She studied me carefully, looking for any sign of the explosive anger I'd known to have. I decided I didn't want to spend my last night with my mother angry. I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Tifa? Are you alright?" she joked. She expected anger, fury; not hugs.

"Of course I'm all right! I just don't want to spend my last night with you angry. It isn't fair to you," I pulled back and looked her in the eye. Well, rather I looked _up_ into her eyes. She was taller than me, after all. My mother grinned, but the smile was tinged with sorrow. She was losing her last child, after all. I wasn't dying, obviously, but the emptiness would still be the same.

"Are you going to be okay when I'm gone?" I asked quietly, seriously. She sniffed a couple of times before answering.

"Of course I will. Now, I have something to share with you on your last night! I bought it a few days ago in anticipation of tonight, so I hope you'll enjoy it," She moved into the cooking space and withdrew a package from inside a drawer, wrapped in brown and gold striped fabric. I knew immediately what it was.

"Chocolate!" I exclaimed, taking the package from her outstretched arms. She grinned as I tore into the chocolate, pulling the fabric away eagerly to reveal a solid bar of milky chocolate.

"I knew you'd like it!" She kissed my forehead. I broke the bar in half and handed her one side. She held up her hands, declining my offer. "No, honey, that's for you." I kept insisting until she finally accepted her half. Together we finished off the bar of chocolate and I tucked the rich smelling fabric into my pocket. There was nothing else to do but sleep. I kissed my mother goodnight, knowing all too well that it would be the last time I did so, and headed to my room.

I stood in the middle of the floor, looking around at everything I owned and trying to decide what to take and what to leave behind. I didn't own much, but what little I did have was special to me. I ultimately decided on taking my leather fighting outfit along with a few more articles of clothing. I produced a leather bag from under my window and put the clothes inside, placing a photograph of my mother and father on top. I didn't want to leave that behind for sure. Chamberlain's earlier words echoed in my head. _Master Cloud will have everything you could ever need at the castle._ Did that mean he would have a full selection of weaponry? I sure hoped so.

Morning came too soon. I woke, standing in front of the mirror atop my small side table and splashed my face with cold water from a small basin beside the table. I ran a brush through my black hair and decided to leave it down. It hung smoothly down to my back. I dressed in black breeches and an oversized men's powder shirt, one with a loose collar and loose sleeves. The outfit was designed to hide my shape. I didn't want this 'Master Cloud' to know just how strong I really was. I placed my long, silver teardrop shaped earrings in my ears and deemed myself ready to face what lie ahead.

Chamberlain was waiting in the doorway.

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked quickly, hefting my bag up on my shoulder.

Chamberlain shook his head.

"I just arrived, actually. Here, let me take your bag," he offered. I shook my head.

"I've got it." I brushed past him and stopped in my tracks. A singles carriage waited for me outside, headed by two glorious chestnut horses. My jaw dropped. All this just to take me to the castle? Chamberlain's chuckle startled me. My jaw snapped up and I whirled around.

"Surprised?" he asked with a gleam in his eye. I nodded. "Master Cloud is sparing no expense for you. We could have taken the train, but I prefer the carriage," I tossed my bag inside the cab of the carriage. "If you're ready, we'll get going." Chamberlain jumped into the driver's seat of the carriage and picked up the reins. The horses snorted and shifted their weight, eager to be off. I turned to my mother.

She had tears in her eyes, fully realizing that the time had come. I was leaving, for who knew how long.

"Tifa," she sobbed, holding out her arms. I ran into her hug, feeling a little emotional myself but refusing to cry. I didn't want to show Chamberlain any sign of weakness. She rained kisses on my hair and face, tokens of her love. "I'll miss you so much! My little baby girl," she sobbed into my hair. I clung to her like a toddler, reluctant to leave her alone. I was pleased to see that Chamberlain was not watching our display.

"I love you so much, mother, and I'll miss you more than you know," I said into her shoulder. "Say goodbye to Merie for me, will you?" I looked up. There were tear tracks down her face, but her crying was now silent. She was going to mourn in peace. "I have to go," I stretched up and kissed her cheek one last time before she reluctantly let me go. With heavy feet I made my way toward the sleek black carriage, opening the door and climbing inside. The door shut behind me and I stared out the window to my mother's smiling, tear-streaked face. She was waving, so I did too. The carriage pulled forward sharply, startling me. We pulled out of my mother's sight.

The ride through the village gave me the opportunity to study the inside of the carriage. The exterior was some sort of black lacquer, decorated with minute silver swirls and other tiny details like it. The inside was black, too, with two luxurious silver pillows. My bag sat at my feet. The space inside the carriage was really only big enough for one, so it was a good thing Chamberlain was driving. Once we completely exited the village, Chamberlain urged the horses into a canter. The carriage ride was smooth and I could barely make out the sound of the wheels as they went over tiny pebbles and through the dusty road. I had a feeling this ride was going to be a long one. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the familiar countryside flash past me. It would be a painful reminder of what I was leaving behind.

Perhaps Chamberlain was leaving me alone out of politeness – or maybe it was pity – but either way, we exchanged very few words over the next handful of days. He left me to my own devices for the week I spent inside the carriage, only speaking to me through the window he sat in front of to ask if I needed a break. Every night, he would steer the carriage away from the road we had been traveling on – whether it be paved asphalt, loose dirt, rocks or flattened grass – and set up camp, unhitching the horses and letting them have free reign, convincing me that they wouldn't go too far. Chamberlain would start by making a fire while I stretched my legs, usually following the horses around and follow up by pitching a small tent near the fire for me to sleep in.

I wasn't sure where _he _slept, because sleep found me before it did him, and when I woke he was always up before me, taking down camp. The horses, as promised, weren't too far away, so I took it upon myself to help him and round up the two chestnut geldings. Chamberlain seemed to appreciate the help, sending a gratuitous look my way.

I had decided not to hate Chamberlain from taking me from my home. It wasn't his fault, after all – he was just acting on the commands of another. Whoever this Cloud was, he was the one I should be angry with. I decided that upon arriving to the castle, I would try to stay as indifferent to Cloud as I possibly could. I wouldn't let him get to know me – I would shut him out.

Yet a larger part of me was intrigued beyond belief. Who was this person that would take a girl, nearly a woman, from her home? What could his reasons possibly be? Although a rational amount of fear ebbed through my veins, it also ran course alongside with excitement, apprehension and curiosity. I was justified to feel afraid. Chamberlain didn't scare me in the slightest, but then again, he was acting as someone's puppet and only carrying out the orders given to him by Cloud.

This past week had crawled by, slower than I could imagine. Stuck inside this carriage, day after day, there was literally nothing to do but watch the countryside flash by. Granted, it did get a bit more interesting when we passed through a town or village, as I had never really left my own. I loved seeing the way these people dressed and even though we only stopped once to stay in an inn for the night, I was very intrigued with the way other towns functioned.

But, as all interesting things are, our time in the town was short lived. It wasn't long before Chamberlain instructed me that it was time to hit the road again, but this time, he had better news. We would be arriving at Cloud's castle within the next day – most likely by nightfall. I couldn't deny the nervous butterflies space in my stomach, for they had every right to be there with the sparse helping of oatmeal I'd eaten that morning at the inn. I felt an insane need for access to a mirror, a hair brush and possibly a set of clean clothes – yet I felt that my internal reaction wasn't necessary. I didn't exactly know what this Cloud looked like or how he acted, so I had no reason to fawn over the unknown.

Instead, I slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	3. III

A/N: Review and rate!

Disclaimer: I suppose I should start mentioning how I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy, eh?

* * *

I was startled awake. Disoriented, I looked wildly around, trying to get my bearings and wondering where I was. It all came crashing down on me, then. I was in a carriage in the middle of the country, heading who knew where to meet a mysterious master that I was supposed to stay with. My shoulders shook with nerves. I took a few breaths the steady myself; I wasn't supposed to be nervous! I was strong! The carriage was moving slowly, so slowly I was sure Chamberlain had fallen asleep in the driver's cab. I opened the window and stuck my head out, intending to see what the delay was. When my eyes focused enough to see through the dark, I gasped.

Ahead of us loomed a giant castle, turrets jutting into the sky. The giant black mass that made up the castle was imposing, to say the very least. Chamberlain had slowed the horses purposely. I could see there were guns and old cannons defending the castle, but I highly doubted they would fire at us. There were many windows to the castle, some of them stained glass, depicting beautiful pictures, and some of them were normal. I noticed that only a few windows were illuminated with an orange light. There was a single window up in one of the turrets that were shining brightly, brighter than the others. Cloud's castle had no moat, but there was a line of imposing pikes that pointed our direction and would be hard to pass without some sort of permission to pass. The pikes, standing ten feet tall, completely surrounded the castle and offered impregnable protection from whatever enemy planned to attack the castle, though I couldn't quite imagine an army trying to penetrate the walls of _this _castle. Cloud seemed to live in the middle of nowhere. There was a section of the wall of pikes that swung forward as we approached, allowing us entrance. Once we passed through, I looked back to see where the men working the pike wall stood, but there were none. We seemed to be the only ones outside the castle itself.

Chamberlain pulled the carriage past a glorious fountain and onto a pathway of cobblestones, edged with dark green hedges. Lanterns lit our way so we were not stumbling blindly in the dark. There were two men standing on either side of the doors to the castle ahead of us, each holding a tall pike and standing completely still. They were dressed in black and silver and faced forward, staring straight ahead. Chamberlain jumped down from the carriage and opened my door for me, grabbing my bag and offering his hand to help me down. I took the help, even though I didn't need it and stepped onto the cobblestones. Judging by the heaviness of my eyelids and the complete silence around us, I gauged that it was pretty late.

Two young boys dressed in silver appeared out of nowhere, making me jump. The two boys took hold of the horses' reins, studying me curiously as they led the geldings away. The carriage wheels rattled on the cobblestones, creating the only noise to be heard. I faced the castle and looked up. Cloud's home was so tall it hurt my neck even trying to look up. Chamberlain chuckled. He began to climb the steps to the doors. I scurried after him, suddenly extremely nervous. Would Cloud be waiting inside those very doors?

"Chamberlain, wait," I called. He paused.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" His guess was one hundred percent accurate.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," he replied with a smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Cloud," I asked. I had hesitated before saying his name, and doing so brought a smile to Chamberlain's face. I kept seeing the image of a deformed, hunched man in my mind, placing that image with Cloud's name. I wrung my hands nervously.

"Well, he's a good man with a good heart. His only downfall is his temper and his indecisive nature. That, and his sudden mood swings. Those can really catch you off guard!" Chamberlain chuckled and began to climb the steps again.

I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Wait! Tell me what he looks like," I requested desperately. Chamberlain stopped, thinking.

"He's not deformed, if that's what you're thinking!" he teased with a smile. I blushed. Chamberlain had dodged my question for reasons unknown. He took a few more hesitant steps up, trying to figure out if I was going to stop him again. When I didn't he continued forward, trusting me to follow. When we reached the top step, he stopped suddenly and I nearly ran into him.

"Tifa, one more thing," Chamberlain began in a low voice. I raised my eyebrow. "Master Cloud can be… harsh with his words sometimes," he explained. "Don't take what he says to heart. Master Cloud has struggled to find the end to his immense problems for years now, so his temper and attitude may be a little brusque. Pay him no mind, okay?" I knew Chamberlain's words were meant to comfort me, but they only sent the nerves flaring. Chamberlain pushed the large, double doors open with the ease of someone who had done it a million times. I tensed, expecting Cloud. The entrance hall was almost completely empty, save the two men on either side of the doors like the two standing guard outside. If I had been surprised to see the carriage, the inside of his castle floored me completely.

For starters, a humongous chandelier hung from the high ceiling. It filled the hall with incomparable light, warming everything it touched with a pleasant glow. The walls were a light wooden paneling and when they reached the ceiling, the wood morphed into a beautiful mural far above our heads. The floors were the darkest mahogany, polished until they shone so bright I could almost see myself reflected back at me and there were numerous Oriental rugs over the floors; the dominant colors looked to be black, silver and red. My jaw seemed to be permanently floored. Straight ahead there was the biggest, most ornate grand staircase I had ever seen in my entire life. The wood was a few shades lighter than the floor's color and the steps were carpeted with red and black. There were tapestries spaced evenly up on the walls and disappeared up the stairs and into the halls beyond.

"This is incredible," I breathed in awe.

Chamberlain chuckled.

"Master Cloud had everything remodeled to your liking, Tifa. It will make him happy to hear that you like his work." Chamberlain told me.

"Hold on… Cloud did all of this for _me_?" I gaped. Chamberlain nodded. "Well that's a little ridiculous!" I exclaimed. My voice echoed louder than I had expected and I cringed, making a note to keep my voice down. Chamberlain laughed aloud.

"Master Cloud only wants to please you, Tifa," Chamberlain said gently.

"But why?" I cried. "What is all this for?" Chamberlain's face puckered as if he'd sucked a sour lemon and he looked away. "Oh, that's right. You can't tell me anything else." My voice went flat and I rolled my eyes. I flipped my hair over my shoulder in a very Merie-like gesture and almost immediately felt a pang of sorrow. I hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye.

"As of now, no, I can't." Chamberlain hefted my bag up on his shoulder. "Shall I show you to your room? Master Cloud will not be joining us tonight. It is quite late," Chamberlain started forward. _How rude of Cloud_, I thought suddenly. I followed Chamberlain up the grand staircase and into a hallway that wasn't as beautiful as the entrance hall. It was still something to behold, especially as I had come from such a humble upbringing. I suppose Cloud figured that because I had grown up on nothing that I would like a break from the sqalidity. As long as the hallway was, we only passed a handful of doors. Chamberlain turned suddenly and ascended a set of stone steps. The walls were close together, nearly touching my shoulders as we climbed up.

I imagined we were heading up into one of the turrets I had seen from outside. It wasn't the one that had had the brightly lit window, though, I was sure of that. It was cold up here. The hallway in my turret was beautiful, I found as we passed through a sudden doorway and into the hall. The floors and walls matched those of the entrance hall, and a long red carpet was lain down over the wood, leading our way. There were many tapestries woven from fine materials, depicting many scenes from nature. The walls held oil lamps to light our way. Down at the very end of the hallway was a single door, presumably my room. The door was very intricate and looked heavy and hard to push. Chamberlain opened my door with a flourish, standing back and letting me enter first.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped into my bedroom was the huge four-poster bed against the far wall I faced. There was a white gossamer sheet forming a canopy around the top of the bed that enclosed it just the way I'd always dreamed my bed to look. The bed stood on some sort of a dais, lifting it higher than the ground. The floor in my room was a lighter color than the dark mahogany, more of a chocolate color. The walls were a dark red stone that contrasted with the color of the wood, holding multiple tapestries and paintings; all of which I liked.

There was a fireplace across from the bed, sharing a wall with the door. The flames crackled in the hearth merrily, casting an orange glow over everything in the room. A stocky armoire stood in one corner, the doors partly open. I knew inside I would find all the clothes I could ever ask for, but I was too tired to look through them. A dresser with a huge gilt mirror hung above it, reflecting a good portion of the room.

I only had eyes for the bed. I staggered forward, pulling the gossamer curtains back and collapsing on the mattress. I'd never slept on something so luxurious in my life! Chamberlain dropped my bag by the door.

"I'll let you get some well-needed sleep," he said. Before he left, Chamberlain went through my room and extinguished all of the oil lamps on the walls and on the side tables. The fire crackled and provided the rest of the light. I pulled off my breeches and climbed under the thick white comforter, snuggling in among the many pillows. I had a feeling the majority of the pillows were just for show, but I was too tired to care. I fell asleep within seconds.

Contrary to the last time, I knew exactly where I was when I woke up. A pale morning sun shone through the stained glass of my single window, creating colorful mottled patterns on the wall in front of me. While I'd slept, most of the pillows had found their way to the floor. I'd never slept so soundly in all of my life. I was completely refreshed and I felt one hundred percent. It wasn't long before the nerves returned. Cloud was lurking somewhere in the castle. I jumped from the bed, stumbling when I hit the ground. I'd forgotten the bed rested on a dais and misjudged the distance down. As was my usual routine, I made my way to the mirror and was pleased to see a basin of water, so I splashed my face with it. There were three different types of silver brushes and combs on top of the dresser, so I chose one and brushed my hair with it.

I made the wrong choice, however. The brush only succeeded in frizzing my hair, so I pulled it back in a tight braid, letting the front half of my hair frame my face. I drifted over to the armoire and opened the doors completely, examining the fabrics of what was inside. I liked almost everything I saw; even through the majority were dresses. To my delight I found something remarkably similar to the outfit Merie constructed for me to work in. I pulled down one of the outfits in the armoire to wear, hoping to make a good impression by wearing something Cloud had given me.

It was an interesting outfit, the one I chose. It was black, the color I favored, and made of a durable material that was as strong as leather but as soft as silk. The outfit consisted of a black shirt that bared my stomach and were sleeveless, something I really liked. I enjoyed showing my arms off, and the red ribbon around my upper arm. The breeches were a matching black, but there was a curtain of fabric that hung down like a skirt behind my legs. The outfit was complete with a pair of boots. I slid on a pair of black gloves to complete the outfit. I hoped Cloud would be pleased to see me in something he'd supplied to me. I put in my silver earrings and the look was perfect.

I never noticed last night, but there was a smaller room that branched off from mine. It was a bathing room, containing a claw-foot tub, sink and toilet. There was even a fireplace in the bathing room for me to stand in front of while I dried. I examined the bath salts and scrubs. They were foreign to me and I made my mind up to try them out as soon as I could.

When I was done inspecting the new room I decided it was time to find my way to Chamberlain. He would know what I was supposed to do next. I made my way through my room and opened the door to find a strange girl standing in the hallway, gazing up at a painting.

"Hello?" I tried for her attention. She whirled, looking frightened. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you!" I smiled. The girl was wearing a pink dress that hung down to her ankles. Her brown hair was French braided and tied with a matching pink ribbon. She had startling green eyes and a serene smile.

"It's okay. My name is Aerith," she greeted me. I shook her hand.

"I'm Tifa. I just got here last night," I explained to her. A peculiar look crossed her face.

"Tifa? Oh! You're the one he sent for! Hello!" She shook my hand more vigorously, her smile broadening. I began to get a little suspicious.

"So do you know why I was brought here?" I asked. Maybe I could get some answers from Aerith! She smiled and nodded.

"Of course! I was you once. It didn't work so great with me and Cloud has to find the right person, or the terrible thing will happen to him…" Aerith's voice trailed off. Her face darkened, remembering something.

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" I asked eagerly. Aerith studied me.

"So you don't know?" she queried. I shook my head. Aerith's shoulder's sagged. "I don't think I can tell you, Tifa. I'd really like to help you out, because I was in your exact position a while ago. But I had to figure it out on my own and I think that's what you have to do, too." My spirits slumped. _This is so unfair! _Aerith definitely knew what I was here for.

"Oh, please, Aerith?" I didn't like begging, but if that's what it had to come down to, I would get on my knees and beg. She shook her head sadly.

"Sorry, Tifa. But I can tell you what you're supposed to do next!" She brightened. Aerith seemed like one of those perpetually cheerful people. She exuded serenity and peace and I had a feeling it took a lot to rattle her. "You have to meet Cloud." I gulped. Aerith chuckled and patted my hand. "Don't worry; it's not as scary as it sounds. Cloud is a really sweet man. Can you find your way back to the entrance hall?" A dreamy look possessed Aerith's face when she said Cloud's name. I nodded. "Go back to the entrance hall and take a left. Go down the corridor until you reach the dining hall. You'll know when you see it," she explained to me. I smiled.

"Thanks Aerith, I really owe you one," I beamed at her. She returned my smile and ushered me towards the tiny staircase, but didn't follow. I didn't waste any time asking her why she stayed behind. I was almost out of earshot when I heard Aerith speak again.

"I really hope it works out for you, Tifa, otherwise you're going to end up brokenhearted like me."


	4. IIII

I should really apologize for the delay! I lost my Internet a while back and haven't had any time to update, nor the resources to. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

Her voice held tangible pain and I wondered just what Aerith had been through while she'd stayed here. I moved slowly down the hallway toward the entrance hall, killing time. I was mentally prepping myself to meet Cloud. There was a feeling in my gut that Cloud was going to play a crucial role in my life, and I in his. I reached the top of the staircase and could help but grin as I descended. I felt like royalty! The two men were still standing on either side of the doors, not moving and staring into space. I approached them and waved my hand in front of one of their faces. They didn't blink, nor did they move. I smiled and clapped my hands next to his ear. No response. I was about to yell when Chamberlain appeared.

"Tifa! There you are! You have to be in the dining hall! Don't you want to meet Master Cloud?" Chamberlain cupped my elbow and walked me in the direction of the dining hall. I balked.

"To be honest, I was kind of stalling," I admitted sheepishly. Chamberlain rolled his eyes.

"I know. That's why I came to fetch you." he chuckled. My heart was pounding in my chest like a bird in a cage.

"Chamberlain, I don't think I can do this," I dug my heels into the rug, but Chamberlain kept pushing.

"Of course you can!" he encouraged. The idea of meeting Cloud terrified me. Where was I supposed to get the confidence to talk to him? The words Chamberlain spoke to me the night before had really gotten to me – I didn't want Cloud to be mean.

"But what if I'm not what he expects? What if he's disappointed?" I fretted.

"Master Cloud knows exactly what you look like and everything about you," Chamberlain snorted. "I shouldn't think that's what you're afraid of!" He kept pushing. I let him push.

"You know, Chamberlain, I could kill you six ways with my bare hands if I wanted to," I warned. Chamberlain laughed and didn't let my words faze him.

"I know. But then who would be there to break the ice when you _finally _meet Master Cloud?" he teased.

"Chamberlain, wait! I'm – nervous," I cried. Chamberlain stopped.

"Okay, Tifa, tell me what you're apprehensive of," He crossed his arms. I blushed.

"Cloud's so intimidating," I began to explain.

"You haven't even met him yet." Chamberlain reminded me, and resumed pushing.

"The _idea_ of him is intimidating!" I struggled once more.

Chamberlain sighed, suddenly angry.

"Listen, Tifa. I'm only going to say this once. Master Cloud doesn't like timid mice. If you walk in there acting this way, he's going to overlook you immediately. Walk in there with your head held high and look him straight in the eye. I know you have it in you. You're the strongest girl I've ever met, physically and emotionally, so don't let a little bout of nervous jitters get the best of you. Got it?" Chamberlain looked me straight in the eye. His voice was hard and determined, almost as determined as I was about to be. I stood taller, threw my shoulders back and held my head up.

"Better?" I asked. He grinned proudly.

"Much better. Let's go." Chamberlain led the way down the corridor until we reached the dining hall. I paused in the doorway while Chamberlain went ahead. I took a few deep breaths and told myself to be confident. I gathered from Chamberlain's little speech that I wanted Cloud to like me. I breezed through the high arch that was the doorway. Cloud stood by the table, his back to me. Chamberlain said a few words to Cloud and he turned. The first thing I noticed about Cloud was his striking blue eyes, glowing with mako and the second was his spiky blonde hair and the third was his dark outfit.

Cloud exuded confidence. He emanated with strength and power. Intimidation nearly crumpled me, but I stood as tall as I could. I wouldn't be able to _literally _look him in the eye; my eyes would only reach his chest. Cloud wore all black. One of his arms was exposed, covered by nothing but a glove. His shirt was some sort of tough material that zipped. He had a cuff over his left shoulder and his left arm was covered with the sleeve of a leather jacket. In the corner of the cuff was a small, silver lions head constructed from metal. The lion was holding a silver ring in its mouth, staring ahead with a fierce look. His pants were the darkest brown leather imaginable. Cloud ran his fingers through his hair, waiting. I had no idea what to say.

"Uh, hello," I began, feeling stupid. "My name is-"

"You don't have to tell me your name," Cloud interrupted. "I know what it is." His voice was amazing – it was musical, low and velvety smooth. I blushed beet red and Chamberlain laughed richly. Cloud smiled. His eyes moved to Chamberlain, then back to me.

"Are you hungry?" asked Cloud. He gestured to the table behind him, filled with every sort of food imaginable. My mouth watered and my stomach roared. Cloud smiled as if he'd heard it.

"Yes, thanks." I moved past him and sat at the table on the opposite side. My heart was racing and I was trembling, but I hadn't made a fool of myself yet. That was a good sign! Chamberlain disappeared from the room and it was just Cloud and I.

"Should I call you 'Master Cloud'?" I asked suddenly. I clapped my hand over my mouth, turning beet red. Cloud looked up in a fluid motion.

"You can call me whatever you want, Tifa." He smiled lopsidedly and I knew the reason my heart was beating so fast was because of his beauty. Everything about Cloud made me nervous.

"'Cloud', 'Master Cloud', I'll answer to anything." He fixed me with a look that would've sent my bones melting had I not been stronger. "Is your room okay?" he asked. I nodded, my mouth full of a pastry. I noticed that he wasn't eating. Immediately, I felt like a pig. The table was filled with things we'd never been able to afford back home; things like butter, sugar and honey. Cloud watched me as I ate.

"Is there anything you would like to do after you finish eating?" he asked me. I nodded immediately – I'd love to get my hands around a knife or a sword.

"Do you have any weapons I can use?" I asked once my mouth was clear. Cloud nodded.

"I can show you once you're done." My appetite disappeared.

"I'm done!" I jumped up from the table eagerly. Cloud grinned and I tried to ignore the way my heart squeezed at the sight.

"Follow me." I trailed behind him as he walked with fluid grace through the dining hall. We didn't go under the high arch; instead, Cloud led me through a side door and into a tiny hallway. It was clearly a secret passageway through the castle. It was dim, so I used his blonde hair as a beacon to follow. We emerged outside. I blinked, momentarily blinded at the brightness.

We faced what looked to be a field; targets stood at the other end. There was a dummy leaning on a post inside a dirt ring and on the opposite side of the field was shed, which I presumed to be filled with all sorts of grand weapons. I grinned, eager to show Cloud I was no timid mouse. Cloud led me to the shed and pulled the door open smoothly. I gasped.

Inside was every sort of weapon I could imagine. Short and long-bladed knives, swords of every length and make, crossbows and arrows topped with swan feathers. I took a stiff step forward. I couldn't believe what I saw. Back home, I was lucky to find a knife with the blade still intact with the hilt. These knives looked new and freshly constructed. I reached out and grabbed one, fitting my hand around the cold hilt and felt relief spread through my body. Holding a knife was comforting and familiar and reminded me of home.

"Do you want to use them?" Cloud's voice interrupted my reverie. I turned quickly, almost blushing. He was standing close to me, gazing down at me with his striking blue eyes and an unreadable expression on his face. I lost my voice.

"Yes, please," I managed. Cloud gestured with his head toward the targets.

"Do you throw them?" he asked. I knew he wasn't asking what to do with the knives, but if I preferred to throw them. I nodded. Cloud reached out and touched my back, gently guiding me outside. My breath caught. I could feel his touch all the way through my clothes. It felt hot. We approached the targets and I began to forget that I was here with him and concentrated on the targets themselves. They were exactly the same as the ones I used back home. I drifted away from Cloud and positioned myself my usual distance from the targets – thirty-five yards. I could see Cloud's confusion. He no doubt wondered why I was so far from the targets. I bet he thought I couldn't hit them from this distance.

I closed my eyes and calmed my heartbeat, breathing evenly in and out. I focused all of my thoughts on the target and when my eyes snapped open, I drew my arm back and flung the knife at the target.

It was a perfect hit. The knife marked the fresh target with a resonating _thud_, filling me with pride. I risked a glance over at Cloud. He was trying to hide his impressed expression. I finished by throwing the other knives I had in my hand at the other targets, smiling with satisfaction when they all hit the center.

"Are you good with more than just knives?" his voice carried to me. The sheer sound of it sent shivers down my spine.

"I can use everything in the shed," I answered confidently. Cloud's blonde eyebrow rose quizzically.

"Can you?" He looked thoughtful. "Show me." I pulled the knives from the targets and proceeded to the shed, selecting a long handled sword with an average length blade and a crossbow, pulling down a quiver of ten arrows from where it hung on the wall. Cloud waited outside, apparently eager to see my skills.

"I'll need a sparring partner," I pointed out. I loaded the crossbow with an arrow while Cloud chose a sword from the shed and aligned it with the target. I pulled the drawstring back and let the arrow fly, hitting the exact same spot the knife had hit earlier. Then I sent another arrow flying into the one already in the center of the target. I split the shaft in half with my new arrow and followed that with a third, splitting both of the shafts clean in half. Cloud's eyes bugged from his head in disbelief.

"Wow," he breathed, "that's impressive!" he called for me to hear. I flushed with pride. I abandoned the crossbow and quiver near the targets and picked up the sword, leading the way to the dirt ring to spar with Cloud. I worked on clearing my mind as I walked. I knew that if my mind wandered for even one second, I'd lose. It wasn't just Cloud's beauty that distracted me, but it was the intrigue that he brought with him. I still had no clue as to why I was here in the first place.

I warmed up, putting myself through a series of moves to acclimate myself with the unfamiliar sword. Cloud watched with interest. I finished, standing in the center of the ring and raising the sword.

"Are you ready?" I asked with a devilish grin. I was in my element. Cloud responded with a grin just as playful and leapt in my direction, sword brandished. I lifted mine just in time to clash blades with his. I dug my heels into the ground and pushed him back, growling with concentration. There was an unfamiliar light in Cloud's eyes. I could tell he lived for this sort of stuff. Cloud's blade crashed into mine again, but this time I was ready to block it. I danced out of his way, slashing in an uppercut. Cloud moved nimbly out of the way just in time to dodge my attack. I leapt at him, slashing in a figure-eight motion, intending to wear him out as I had with my opponents back home.

Immediately I could see Cloud was a different sort of opponent. Combat was _his _element, and he clearly excelled at it. Cloud's blows were perfectly timed and performed with impeccable accuracy that I had difficulty blocking them. I was sweating after only a few minutes, but Cloud didn't seem winded at all. Cloud grinned with anticipation, his face melting into a mask of determination and superiority. He clearly expected me to give up any second.

My arms were shaking, my legs trembling to hold my weight. Cloud met my blade with a furious clash, leaning into his push.

"Giving up?" His velvet voice taunted me mercilessly. I reached into the last dregs of my strength and pushed him back violently, cutting the air mere centimeters from his face. Surprise dominated his features as he was forced backwards. He nearly lost his footing; my attack had caught him that much off guard. Cloud gritted his teeth and scrambled to fix his feet underneath him before I attacked again. I swooped down and jabbed with fury; the fight had transformed me into the animal I sometimes thought myself as when I fought. My eyes flashed as I bore down on him. With one easy movement I had knocked the sword from his grasp and pressed the tip of my sword into his shoulder.

"Winner," I grinned triumphantly. Cloud looked at me in shock.

"No one has beaten me in years," Cloud breathed.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, now isn't there?" I taunted him. Cloud frowned.

"I guess you're a lot stronger than I thought," he mused. "I like that." His words brought a creeping blush to my neck and face. I was red-faced already from working out, so I imagined he didn't really notice too much. Cloud's face held a look of admiration, respect, and something more.

"It's good. You're going to need as much strength as you can here." He got to his feet, brushing off the seat of his pants and arms. I didn't have much time to ponder his words before he grabbed my free hand and shook it, holding it for what I thought was a little longer than necessary before he let me go.

"Shall we go back inside?" Cloud suggested. He picked his sword up off the ground and took mine from me, resting them against the fence.

"Shouldn't we put those back?" I asked. Cloud shook his head.

"Someone will get them before long," he replied. "I have something I'd like to show you a little bit later, once you've rested a while." Cloud cupped my elbow and guided me back into the castle. Once again, I couldn't help but swoon internally as I felt his touch. His skin felt hot! I walked obediently toward the castle, led by Cloud. A breeze picked up slightly and brushed through his spiky blonde hair, giving him a handsome windblown look. He opened the side door we'd come through and led the way inside. I was surprised to see that all the food had been cleared away from the table in the dining hall. I had seen barely anyone else in the castle other than the four guards that stood by the front doors and of course Chamberlain, Aerith, Cloud and I.

"I'll have Chamberlain fetch you from your room in a while. In the meantime, clean up and rest." Cloud explained. Before he walked off, he gave me some sort of a miniature bow. His striking eyes found mine and held them for a moment before he turned and the connection was broken.

I found my way back to my room easily. Aerith was leaning against my door, waiting for me.


	5. V

"Can I come in with you?" she asked, seeming almost apologetic for waiting for me.

"Sure," I agreed, letting her go in first. I entered, glad to see someone had made my bed and picked up. I didn't want Aerith to think me a slob. I headed straight into the bathing room and began to fill the tub with warm water to bathe in. Aerith stood in the middle of my room, looking around.

"This room looks so different," she thought aloud.

"Hm?" I called from the other room. What did she mean?

"I stayed in a room exactly like yours when I first got here, except, the décor was a lot different with me. More pink and girly, like I am. The bedspread was an adorable pink gingham pattern," she remembered fondly. I stuck my head out of the doorway.

"You stayed in this room?" I asked curiously. Something was telling me to ask as many questions as I could. She shrugged.

"It might've been this room, I'm not sure. Mine looked the same, though." Aerith wandered over to the bed and trailed her fingertips over the white comforter.

"How long have you been here, Aerith?" I tried to seem casual in my questions. I knew if Aerith suspected I was prying her for answers regarding why I was here, she'd clam up. Aerith thought for a moment.

"A year and a half," she answered finally. My eyes bugged.

"Did you ever go back and visit your family?"

Aerith shook her head. "Why would I? I was in love with Cloud and completely happy here. I didn't want to go back to where I grew up." Aerith was in love with Cloud? What did _that_ mean?

"Are you and Cloud, like… together?" I swallowed hard. I feared her answer. An amused look crossed over her face and she glanced up at me.

"Of course not." Confusion filled me.

"If you love him and live here with him, why aren't you with him?" I asked. My raging curiosity was poorly concealed behind my voice. I didn't want to hear what she had to say. Aerith smiled sadly.

"Because he doesn't love me," she said simply. I blushed, regretting making her answer.

"Oh," I couldn't find the words to say. She shrugged and drifted my way as I tended to my bath. I added two handfuls of bath crystals and immediately the air was filled with a pleasant scent.

"It can't be helped. I suppose maybe at one point Cloud had deeper feelings for me, but now, it's little more than a friendship we have." Aerith followed me in and sat in a padded chair that rest against the wall. I wasn't shy in front of her; I stripped down and sank into the tub. Relief washed through my body. The sweet-smelling water calmed my nerves.

"Am I here for the same reason you were?" I asked. I hoped Aerith could at least answer that and give me some sort of clue. She thought for a moment.

"Yes," her voice was uncertain. "Although, I could be wrong. Maybe Cloud changed his mind… actually, there's a small chance he did. So I'm pretty sure you're here for the same reason I was." I closed my eyes, thinking.

"You know, Cloud really likes your strength," said Aerith suddenly. I opened my eyes and fixed her with an inquisitive look. She smiled. "I was watching you outside," she admitted. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Don't tell me I'm great, please, don't!" I laughed. Aerith smiled.

"I wish you could've seen the look on his face when you hit all those targets in a row," Aerith began. "He was so impressed!" I blushed and sank into the water. Aerith giggled. "Cloud really likes your strength," My heart skipped a beat at her words and I smiled without thinking.

"How you do know?" I asked, barely daring to believe it.

Aerith smiled. "You can just tell! The way he was watching you was enough to make me wish I could throw a knife like you!" She chuckled. I swished the water absently, thinking.

"Really? You think he likes me?"

"It's difficult to say, Tifa. You're new to him and your mystery and intrigue is enough to draw him in. Your impressive strength is holding him in your favor," Aerith replied. _I have mystery and intrigue?_ I smiled at the thought. "Plus, it doesn't hurt that you're beautiful." My eyes leapt to her face.

"Beautiful?" I echoed. "Me? Not likely. I mean, I guess I have certain _prettiness_ to my face, but I wouldn't say beautiful."

"Well, I would!" Aerith snorted. "Tifa, stop. You're beautiful, and Cloud likes that. He's not so superficial to notice just your looks, but it definitely helps." All this coming from the girl with flawless skin and a soothing, bell-like voice? Sure. I submerged underwater, scrubbing my hair with delicious smelling soaps and rinsed them from my hair. Aerith picked up a fluffy terry cloth towel to help me dry off with and ventured into my room, returning moments later with the outfit I was supposed to wear.

"This will really set off your eyes and hair color," she chirped. She held out a silver dress that was casual enough to be worn during the day. I finished drying off and put on an undergarment before I slid the dress over my head.

"What did I tell you?" she beamed, pulling me to stand in front of the mirror. The silver material clung to my body and shimmered in flattering waves, making my hair look super dark and my eyes an inky black. Aerith clapped her hands together once. "You look flawless," she added. My hair wasn't dry yet; it hung limply down my back. I pulled two comfortable-looking white chairs closer to the fire roaring in the main portion of my room and sat in one, inviting Aerith to sit.

"I'm so glad I met you, Aerith. I would've been utterly alone without you here," I confessed. Aerith's responding smile was blinding.

"Thanks, Tifa! I really want to help you out," she replied. "If you need help with anything at all, come to me. Just ask Chamberlain to show you where my room is and anytime you need some advice, I'll be there!" she chirped happily. I was glad for her help, but part of me was bothered that she was so eager to help. Had Cloud done the exact things with her as he'd done with me so far? Taken her outside to spar? Studying Aerith, I realized she was the farthest from what I'd expect to see throwing knives at a target.

"Well, since you mentioned it…" My voice trailed off. I wasn't sure I wanted her help. It felt like she was intruding on my future moments with Cloud. Especially if she knew what he was going to show me. Aerith leaned forward.

"Yeah?"

I chickened out. "Can you tell me more about Cloud? I mean, Chamberlain told me that he had a temper and these crazy mood swings, but I don't want my opinion of him marred by just one person's words," Aerith chuckled.

"Well, yeah, Cloud does have a temper. But it's not as bad as you think. I guess once you get past the obvious good looks, he's a deeper person. Obviously he values strength, something I never could give much to him. He likes to bond with people on a more intimate level – that's why you don't see a bunch of servants waiting on him. Honestly, he's freaked out at the thought of complete strangers living in his castle and he just doesn't like a lot of people." I flinched - _I _was a complete stranger. Aerith pretended not to notice my reaction. She smiled comfortingly.

"I see," I replied somewhat stiffly. Aerith grinned.

"Don't be afraid to touch him, either," she added with a gleam in her eye. I blushed. "I know he'd like it if you touched him, even if it is just on the arm." I covered my eyes with my arm.

"I could never do that!" I protested. Aerith laughed.

"Believe me, it's easier than it seems. You want Cloud to like you, Tifa. It's one of the reasons why you're here." She clammed up, then, realizing she might've said more than she was allowed. "Oops!" Was I here just to be used by Cloud?

"Aerith, please tell me more!" I begged. Her face puckered.

"I can't!" She waved her hands in front of her body as if to deter me. I sank in my seat, temporarily resigned and sighed. "Sorry," Aerith stood and it was my understanding that she had to leave. "I'll see you later, Tifa," she waved as she disappeared through the door, shutting it softly behind her. I closed my eyes and fanned my hair over the back of the chair so it would dry faster, leaning my head back. My mind wandered and before long, I found myself dozing off.

A brisk rap on my bedroom door startled me awake. I sat up, disoriented, and remembered I'd fallen asleep in the chair.

"Tifa?" Chamberlain's voice was muffled from the other side of the door. My fully dry hair fell against my back lightly, soft and wavy instead of its usual straight.

"Uh, yeah?" I answered back.

"Are you decent?" he asked. I looked down, still dressed in the silver dress Aerith had picked for me.

"Yeah, come in!" I stood up and brushed myself off, reaching up and running my hands over my hair. The door opened and Chamberlain peered through, making completely sure I was dressed. "Is there something wrong?" I wondered. Chamberlain hadn't visited my room since I'd arrived. Chamberlain smiled complacently.

"Oh, everything is fine, of course! I've just been sent to fetch you. Cloud wants you to meet him in the entrance hall. Might I add that the dress you have on is lovely?" Chamberlain's compliment sent a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Thank you, Chamberlain. Aerith picked it out for me." Confusion swept across his features.

"You met Aerith?" he asked. He seemed a little worried.

"Yeah, she was waiting for me when I returned to my room. Why?" His tone had my interests piqued. Chamberlain shook his head.

"I was curious, is all. Are you ready to go?" he asked. My memory retrieved a moment earlier in the day. Cloud wanted to show me something.

"Of course," I joined him in the doorway, pausing only to pick up my red ribbon and tie it around my upper arm. I smoothed my hair down, feeling the familiar twist of anticipation in my gut. A smile passed over Chamberlain's face.

"Don't worry, Tifa, you look astonishing." I wasn't sure if he was complimenting me. I'd never been called 'astonishing' in my life. I tried to look confident and seemed to convince Chamberlain. He gestured with his head for me to follow. We left my room and traveled down the familiar hallway, through the constricting, chilly staircase and onto the landing before the grand staircase. Chamberlain ushered me forward with his hands.

"Go. He'll be waiting for you below." Chamberlain disappeared the way we'd come. I took a couple calming breaths, threw my shoulders back, and began to descend the stairs. I ran my hand along the smooth banister, using all my concentration to appear graceful. I was graceful usually, but my nerves had fried my coordination. Cloud had his back to me, dressed in the same outfit as before, looking straight up at the mural on the ceiling. His ears picked up an imperceptible sound of my almost noiseless arrival and he turned, his eyes immediately widening. Cloud liked my dress. That much was obvious. My hair had drifted forward, falling in soft tendrils around my face and resting on my shoulders. I felt beautiful.

"Tifa," Cloud breathed as I reached the last step. I blushed. His striking blue eyes were penetrating. I looked down at my feet, unable to meet his blistering gaze.

"You had something to show me?" I reminded him. I wanted him to look away. I felt suddenly inadequate and all too embarrassed. Cloud shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Yes," he said. "It's important you see it." He offered me his arm and I took it, looping mine through his. I could tell it was all he could do to keep from staring as he led me through an unfamiliar corridor. This one was less grand; pale stones made up the walls and floor. Windows constructed of stained glass in every color provided light for our path and the ceiling was high, meeting in an arch above our heads. I felt hopelessly lost as Cloud continued to guide me through hallway after hallway, turn after turn. I had a feeling that he was deliberately taking a route to ensure I never found my way to this mystery place on my own.

Cloud stopped in front of a simple wood door with a rough, wrought iron handle.

"Inside this room is something I couldn't keep from showing you," he began. Cloud's voice was strained and hard. "I shouldn't, of course, but inside this room is the biggest clue to why you are here." My heart picked up immediately. What could possibly be behind this door? "It's also the most dangerous thing you will ever encounter here in my castle. Under no circumstances must you _ever_ come here without me. Do you understand?" He fixed me with a serious look. I nodded my head, eager to see what was inside. Cloud placed his hand on the handle and turned, pushing the door open. Behind this door was a tiny antechamber, illuminated by a single torch that burned brightly. There was another door in front of us, this one made entirely of stone. The door look unreasonably heavy and a huge iron bar blocked it. There was an iron wheel over the bar. Cloud put his hands on the wheel and turned, struggling. I could tell it took every ounce of his strength to make the wheel turn, but when it did, the bar slid back and Cloud pushed the door open with an unholy screech. I peered in eagerly, expecting to see something fabulous, at the very least.

What I saw was a room of average size, completely empty. At least, I thought it was empty at first. Upon further examination I noticed a trapdoor in the ground, situated in the very middle of the room. Disappointment washed through me like a wave.

"A trapdoor?" I voiced uncertainly. I caught a light shudder as it rippled through Cloud's body. The trapdoor was just a square of wood in the stone ground.

"Not just a trapdoor. It's what's underneath that's the real focus." Cloud stared at the trapdoor as if he could set it aflame with his eyes. I took a step forward, intending to get closer. Cloud's arm shot out and barred my way.

"Don't get any closer," he ordered roughly. I felt something then, a pressing on my conscious. I understood almost immediately that what was under the trapdoor was sinister and malicious.

"Why? Cloud, what's under the trapdoor?" My curiosity was raging. Cloud took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Never go near that door, Tifa. That trapdoor is the gateway to Hell."


	6. VI

A/N: I've recently finished reading all of the reviews for my multiple stories, and I must say, you readers are who inspire me to continue writing! For the longes time I lost interest in this story - but thanks to you, I've got it back! I do apologize for how atrociously short this chapter is, but I've got new ideas and I just wanted to post a little something to hold all of you wonderful readers over for a bit. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post and update more; I was without Internet for the longes time, but I've got it back now! You can expect much more from me for quite some time! Please, review! Reviews make me oh-so-happy, and they inspire my writing! All of you have made me smile so much!

* * *

Under the trapdoor there lies an empty circle of light, encompassed on all sides by blackness. In that circle of light are four tall stones, marked with illegible markings and scratched with long gouges. If the markings are deciphered, four distinct directions are revealed. One stone leads the way to the Black River; one points the way to the Dead Plains; the third leads the way to the Burned City and the fourth leads the way through the Eternal Forest. All paths are required to be taken by an exploring Body. The dead refer to the living as a 'Body'. Once the paths are taken and survived, the doorway to Sephiroth's stronghold is revealed. Make it there and you're granted audience with the Lord of Darkness himself. But none have ever succeeded in traversing through all four trials successfully. If Sephiroth is impressed with you, he'll grant you one favor. It's never happened.

But for Cloud, Sephiroth would do anything.

Sephiroth sits on a throne of bones, both demon and human alike. He picks lazily at his sharpened teeth with a daggerlike finger bone. He is bored. Nothing excited has happened in Hell since the Ogre Uprising a century ago. He stares forward, black eyes landing on nothing in particular. Not the approaching party of dead, not the river that curls around his throne and definitely not the pool of still water at his feet.

"Milord, we bring news," A red ogre kneels before him, bowing his curled horns down low.

"Of?" his voice portrays the laziness he feels. The entire party flinches at the sound of his voice and drops to their knees.

"Of Cloud, Your Nastiness!" A blue ogre interjects. Sephiroth leans forward, suddenly interested, his indigo wing stretching out lazily.

"Cloud, you say? What of him? How is my protégé?" The red ogre winces at the sound of Sephiroth's voice; so velvet and smooth.

"Well, he's resisting, as usual," the ogre ventures, choosing his words carefully. Sephiroth lets out a full belly laugh, startling everyone.

"And?"

"And… he's got a new girl with him. The new girl holds incredible promise, much more so than the last one." The blue ogre fills in. Suddenly, Sephiroth roars with fury and the party drops to the floor. The ground opens up beneath the blue ogre, swallowing him completely. The ogre barely has time to let out a squeal of terror before he is gone. Sephiroth roars again, shaking the throne he sits on. Bones rattle and clatter to the floor and come to a stop at the ogre's feet. They fix their beady eyes on the pearly bones nervously, shifting from the bones back to Sephiroth.

"What did you say!" Sephiroth bellows, gripping the armrests of his throne and leaning forward in fury. The ogres flinch and take a few steps backward. His silver hair swirls around him madly, green eyes glowing with malice. Resting on the bones at his side, his Masamune vibrates impatiently in its sheath.

"He… has a new girl?" A new ogre ventures, this one green. His horns are curled down around his head like a rams and he is stocky; a small, compact body and long limbs, thick as tree trunks. "She already has considerable influence over him and it's only the second day…" Satan slams back in his throne, deep in thought. The group of remaining ogres watches him warily.

"Influence, you say? Maybe she can be some use to me after all…" he voices, stroking his chin thoughtfully, eyes flashing.

"Actually, Your Maliciousness, the girl possesses an incredible amount of inner _and _outer strength… So I highly doubt she would be of any use to you," the green ogre says. The others gasp at his brazen words. Sephiroth eyes the green ogre with contempt. Then he startles everyone by laughing once more. The ogres eye each other.

"Perfect! She will be valuable to me! Cloud will _not_ escape his fate, not while I'm alive." Sephiroth claps his hands together twice and the ogres are pushed away by an unseeable force, around the bend and out of his sight. He is feeling very merciful today.

Sephiroth leans back, resting his eyes. His mind is reeling over thoughts of Cloud's new girl. Cloud always had been headstrong and independent, never settling for less and always striving for more. Sephiroth realizes that this new girl must be an exceptional individual if she can wrap Cloud around her little finger the way she seems to be doing, then maybe there's hope for him to escape his fate… he slams his clenched fists against the bone armrests angrily.


	7. VII

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I've already got a great deal more on my computer, but I'd like at least two reviews before I update again. Reviews make me happy!

* * *

I stared with disbelief at the trapdoor in the ground. It seemed innocent enough. I glanced up at Cloud's face – his jaw was tightly clenched, glaring at the trapdoor with loathing.

"What's the deal with the trapdoor? Is it really a gateway to Hell?" I asked aloud. Cloud looked down at me, his eyes hard.

"It's one of four trapdoors that lead into Hell, yes. Each trapdoor leads you to the same place, no matter where you enter it from. It takes you to the Circle of Light, and once you're there you've got to take one of the four pathways shown. Unless you're me," Cloud added bitterly.

"Pathways? Isn't Hell supposed to be made up of different levels?" I queried. Cloud shook his head tightly.

"No. There's a single level, but different pathways to get through it. They lead you through different places, each varying with what sorts of monsters and demons are inside and varying in the trials you have to face. It's a terrible place to be." Cloud turned around, ushering me through the door before him and closed it behind us, turning the heavy wheel so the iron bar locked the door once more. I noticed the strain he had to put on turning the wheel and didn't think I would be venturing down here on my own any time soon. There was no way I'd be able to turn the wheel alone. Cloud ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair and led me out of the antechamber, closing the door behind us and leading the way toward the entrance hall.

"Wait, Cloud?" I called. He slowed and allowed me to walk side by side with him. His mako-infused eyes traced over the dress and my body underneath it. "Do you know much about Hell?" I asked. His face hardened.

"More than I'd like," he offered. "You want to know about it?" I nodded eagerly. He slowed his walk. I could tell Cloud didn't like talking about what he knew, but was willing to oblige my request. I walked close enough to him so our arms brushed, remembering Aerith's earlier words. _Don't be afraid to touch him,_ she'd said.

"Depictions of Hell vary on what culture you view them through. The Egyptians viewed Hell as a place of total annihilation and destruction. In the Christian faith, Hell is a place where the wicked go to be punished for their sins. Buddhists believe Hell is contains six layers of places for rebirth. All of them have similar ideas, but none of them are completely accurate. Only one who has seen Hell for everything it is can say for sure what's down there," he began. I listened intently. I didn't exactly understand how a trapdoor to Hell could be a clue to why I was with him, but maybe there was a chance he would let something slip.

"Do you know what's down there?" I wondered if he would really tell me. Cloud hesitated.

"Yes." A light shudder ran through his body. It was an unpleasant subject we'd touched on. I didn't prod any further. I wanted him to tell me on his own terms. "There are four paths one can choose to take; The Burning City, the Dead Plains, the Black River or the Eternal Forest. Each path eventually leads to one of the others and only by passing through each can one reach Sephiroth." My spine tingled at the mention of each path and the mention of this new name.

"Have you been through each path?" I wondered. Cloud stayed silent for a few footsteps before he answered.

"No. I get a pardon," he answered coldly. His voice was filled with steel. I arched one of my eyebrows. Cloud's face continued to darken and I decided that we were finished talking on the subject. I didn't answer. Instead, I hooked my arm through his, pressing my other palm against his forearm, hoping to give him the comfort of my presence. Cloud seemed to calm under my touch. We walked in companionable silence to the entrance hall. I listened to the sounds of our footsteps and felt nothing but the touch of his arm hooked through mine and the thump of my heart against my ribcage.

We reached the entrance hall and stood before the grand staircase. He stayed silent, removing his arm from mine and taking my hand. He lifted it and pressed the back of my hand to his mouth one time, striking eyes fixed on mine.

"You look so beautiful in that dress," his voice was low, meant only for me. I tried not to swoon at his words. I blushed, unable to control myself. How I could be so strong in front of a target and so weak before him made my head spin.

"Thank you," I breathed, feeling lightheaded. Cloud smiled warmly.

"I will see you tomorrow night, for dinner," he told me. "Unfortunately I will not be able to join you tonight, as I have other matters to attend to. Wear something like what you have on." I tried not to let my disappointment show. Cloud let my hand fall to my side gently before he turned and disappeared through a secret passageway under the stairs. I remained where I stood, dazed. Had he actually told me I looked beautiful? I looked down at my dress, realizing that it hugged my body tightly, introducing me to the curves I never knew I had. I touched my hair; the hair that framed my face and almost matched my eyes. I returned to my room, mind turning and thinking about tomorrow's dinner.

I rushed to the armoire, pulling open the doors with a flourish. There were many different sorts and styles of clothes inside, but I was looking for one thing in particular. I had seen it earlier, hanging among the other dresses. My fingers brushed soft silk and I knew I had found what I looked for.

I pulled down a black silk dress, embellished with silver swirls. The dress was sleeveless, encroaching over my chest and forming a collar that covered my neck. There was a teardrop shaped patch of skin visible just over the dip in my collarbone. This was the dress I would wear to dinner. I laid it gently over the back of my chair and drifted to my bed, collapsing on the soft mattress. I felt happy and content, something I hadn't felt in a long time. I almost didn't miss my old village and the dirtiness of it. I definitely missed my mother, and Merie.

I missed the old, pitted wood of the targets and the rusty, dented knives in the weapon shed. I missed the camaraderie of my mother and Merie, who would banter like pros, never meaning what they said. Thinking of them brought an ache to my heart. Tears stung my eyes and I lifted my arm to cover them, keeping the tears from spilling over. I didn't regret coming to stay with Cloud, but there were some things I would definitely miss.

Like the constant business. I thought I was going to die of boredom in the castle. There was nothing to do! Back home, there was always work to be done. Something always needed to be cleaned. Whether it was dishes that needed to be done or mending clothes or gathering herbs in the small garden we kept out back, our hands were never idle. But this constant down time was going to drive me crazy. I sat up, eyeing the desk I had. I was positive there was paper and something to write with inside. I went to it, opened all the drawers and sure enough, there was a stack of stationary paper and a pen with which to write. I sat on the stool tucked in the alcove underneath the desk and began to write.

_Dearest Mother, _

_I hope you will be pleased to know that everything is going fine here. Cloud is very good to me. It's only been a little while, but I've already managed to get my hands on some throwing knives. I bet you can imagine how pleased I was to fall into that familiar routine! I even sparred with Cloud. He's got great strength yet somehow I managed to claim victory for my own. The castle I'm staying in is very large! I think you would find it to your liking; it's grand and feels like home to me already. The food is almost as good as yours! _

_I haven't seen many people in the castle; it just seems to be Cloud, Chamberlain, myself as well as a few guards and a girl I met when I arrived. Her name is Aerith. She's very nice to me and says she was brought here a year ago for the same reason I was. However, her arrangement didn't work out, so I'm thinking she was replaced with me. Aerith won't tell me _why _I'm here, though. She says I've got to figure it out on my own, and that part infuriates me! Nobody has given me a single clue! _

_Tonight I have my first dinner with Cloud. I wore a silver dress earlier and he seemed to like it a lot, so I'm wearing a black and silver one to dinner. If only you could see me! I remember how you always used to beg me to wear dresses like Merie would, yet I never did! Have you told Merie I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly? I really don't want to lose friendship with her, and I imagine she doesn't want that either. I know she is probably cross with me, but tell her I miss her and all of her beautiful dresses. I love you so much and I think of you many times during the downtime I frequently have. I hope to visit you soon._

_Love, Tifa_

I folded the letter and sealed it inside an envelope. I regretted sounding superficial in my writing, but I didn't need to worry her. I already knew she was a wreck back home. I penned the name of my village on the front and pushed the envelope aside, hoping Chamberlain could arrange for it to be sent home. I pulled another sheet of paper in front of me and settled in to write something else.

_Aerith – friend or enemy? What exactly is her relationship with Cloud?_

_Chamberlain – is he persuadable? Could I get him to reveal some secrets?_

_Cloud – what is he to me? What was (is?) he to Aerith? _

I sat and tapped the pen against my chin, unable to think of anything else to write. I wondered if Aerith had been this confused when she had first arrived to his castle. I wondered if Chamberlain had seen this happen before. How many times had he gone to collect a girl from her home to bring her here? How many times had he been forced to keep his knowledge to himself? I slammed my fists down, getting increasingly frustrated. I pushed away from the desk and stalked angrily to the door, tired of staying inside my room.

I slipped into the hall, shutting the door quietly behind me. The hall was brightly lit with oil lamps, the flames inside the glass dancing. The hallway was warm and homey. I slowed and glanced up at the paintings and tapestries as I passed them. Each wall hanging depicted a scene from nature. In one, a red fox was perched atop a mossy log, cleaning its paw while mice scampered about at its feet. Another showed an eagle snatching a silver fish from a still river. There were small end tables placed throughout the hall, each holding a vase of flowers. The flowers looked healthy and well-watered; brightly colored and open to catch the artificial light. I kept moving, trailing my fingertips along the wall of the small staircase when I reached it. I emerged from there onto the landing of the grand staircase, freezing when I saw who was at the bottom.

Aerith had Cloud pinned against the banister at the very bottom, leaning against him. She was clutching his shirt with both of her hands and they were talking fast and low. Cloud seemed angry; he kept shaking his head and frowning, grasping her forearms forcefully and shaking them as if her were about to push her away. I could tell Aerith wasn't pleased with what was being said. Her normally serene face was tight with unhappiness, her mouth a stiff line. Cloud turned his head away and that's when Aerith grasped his face in her hands and kissed him.

The breath left me in a rush and I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. I leaned against the wall for support – my legs no longer had the strength to hold me up. Cloud didn't seem to be resisting her anymore. He didn't let go of her forearms, but his grip loosened. Aerith kissed him passionately, seeming to make up for something. Her eyes opened slightly and her gaze met mine.

Instead of stopping, like I figured she would, her eyes burned with an unspoken sneer. The innocent, always-willing-to-help Aerith had a dark side, and she was showing it now. Aerith closed her eyes and made a show of wrapping her arms around his neck. I backed up quickly, disappearing from the picture. Anger was replacing the shock. I clenched my fists tightly together and stalked up the hallway back to my room, slamming the door behind me and pacing the floor. How she could possibly have the nerve to look me in the eye as she kissed Cloud… especially after our moments of friendship were beyond me.

I threw myself on my bed, breathing hard, heart racing. I wasn't sure if my eyes had deceived me or if I had seen the truth. Aerith had been kissing Cloud. She'd seen me and she hadn't stopped. I buried my face in the many pillows I had on the bed. I felt tears prick my eyes, but they wouldn't come. I was confused more than anything, as well as hurt and angry. I had placed my tentative trust in Aerith and she had smashed it to pieces under the heel of her boot. I worked my way under the covers and curled up, clutching a pillow to my chest. I wasn't sure how long I stayed immobile like that, lost in my thoughts, but it must've been hours.


	8. VIII

**A/N:** I must say - I do love all of you readers! The reviews I got really made me smile! I was on a three-day hiatus - my best friend had her baby! So I went down to spend some time with her in the hospital and see the new babe :] As my apology for making you wait such an atrociously long time, I've posted an extra long chapter, just for all of you! I hope you enjoy, and, as always, review!

**I probably should mention that I, in no way, own any part of Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

Chamberlain shook me awake. Somehow I had managed to doze off in the same position I had remained in for hours.

"Tifa? Is everything alright?" his voice mirrored his concern. I reluctantly sat up, rubbing my eyes with my fists.

"I think so?" My mind was still groggy from my unplanned nap.

"It's time for dinner! You've been sleeping for some time, Tifa. I checked on you yesterday, after you returned from your walk with Cloud and you were already asleep." Holy crap! I'd slept for a _day_! "Are you feeling ill?" I shook my head, looking around the room. There was no light coming in through the windows so I gathered it was nighttime. Dinnertime. Time to face Cloud and pretend like I hadn't seen a thing the day before. Chamberlain searched my face for any sign of distress. I threw the covers off me and slid out of the bed, playing the part. Chamberlain watched intently. I picked the dress up from the back of the chair and placed it over my arm.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't seem one hundred percent," he noticed. I pasted a fake smile on my face.

"Yeah, Chamberlain, I'm fine!" I smoothed my hair down, making a show of pretending to care about my appearance. He arched his eyebrows but otherwise didn't say a thing.

"I'll wait right outside the door. Come out when you've changed. Cloud is waiting in the dining hall for dinner." Chamberlain fixed me with another inquiring look and left the room. I released my pent up breath in a huge whoosh. Chamberlain hadn't been too hard to convince, but I had a feeling Cloud would be a completely different scenario. He was much more observant. I pulled the dress over my head and flattened the slip underneath, pulling on the new black and silver one. This one was much tighter than the other, and I was glad for my fit body. A dress like this would reveal any unflattering physical fault, no matter how small or insignificant. I moved to the mirror. My hair had flattened while I'd slept, but I was glad. I liked my hair straight. My hair shone, even in the subdued light and fell voluminously to the small of my back, exactly how I liked it. I reached up and ran my fingers through its black length like a comb.

I joined Chamberlain in the hallway. He escorted me to the dining hall silently, studying me the whole time. I played the part of a confident yet nervous girl making her way to dinner, which is exactly how I felt. Chamberlain expected it. I didn't let Aerith's kiss bother me. I had locked it away in the deepest depths of my mind and it was to stay there until I was free to think privately. Cloud was waiting for me just outside the dining hall. His eyes grew huge at the sight of me in my dress and I felt that familiar exhilarating feel of having his eyes on me. Chamberlain departed without a word and it was just the two of us.

I had never felt awkward in front of him before, but I did now. Even if I wouldn't allow myself to _think_ about the kiss, I couldn't keep my eyes from picturing it. I saw him and expected Aerith to appear at any moment and throw herself on him.

"Tifa… you look…" he couldn't finish his sentence. His piercing blue eyes did just that – pierce.

"Adequate?" I supplied hollowly, memory of the previous day returning.

Cloud shook his head.

"Much more than that," he replied. He held out his arm and I took it as always and allowed him to lead me into the dining hall. Countless scents and smells greeted me. The table had been transformed from a simple stone table to a purveyor of exquisite foods and drink. My mouth watered at the sight. There was a roasted pig sitting on a bed of greens in the very middle of the table, its shiny skin glazed with an orange sauce. An apple was placed inside its mouth. Surrounding it were platters and platters of different foods; legs of lamb, turkey, fluffy rolls and croissants, pastries and sweets. There were several gold jugs of drink and two goblets set beside our plates, which were on opposite sides of the table, in front of the pig. My jaw dropped.

"Will it do?" Cloud asked, seeing my expression.

"This is enough food to feed my village for a month!" I exclaimed. I felt a pang of longing and a sudden thought that I was never going home. I brushed it aside immediately. Cloud smirked and laughed. I looked up at him and realized he had changed his clothes. He now wore a loose black shirt and black breeches. There was a ring on the first finger of his right hand and I recognized the lion's head he seemed to incorporate into every outfit.

"Shall we?" Cloud gestured to the spread. A growl ripped through my stomach and I realized how hungry I really was. Cloud escorted me to my seat before he took his. A servant appeared at my side and began to fill my plate with everything I loved. It took me by surprise that he immediately knew the things I liked to eat, but I didn't exactly mind. Chamberlain had explained that Cloud knew everything about me, after all. We began to eat.

"Are you settling in well?" Cloud asked. I took a sip of the dark, potent wine in my goblet before answering.

"Yes, thank you." I remembered my manners despite the sudden spinning in my head. "I love my bed," I added with a smile. Cloud matched my smile with one of his own. Mine was hopeful - his was heart stopping.

"I'm glad you like everything. I was afraid you weren't going to come at first," Cloud admitted. He pushed the food around on his plate and met my gaze.

"Why's that?"

Cloud shrugged, the mako in his eyes seeming to ignite and crackle.

"Chamberlain's reports told me of how you're headstrong and independent; exactly like I am. If I had been you, I probably wouldn't have come." he admitted.

"I didn't really have a choice, did I? You were going to have my mother killed if I didn't come." My voice was bitterly hard with the heaviness of my accusation. Cloud seemed embarrassed and looked away.

"I wasn't going to kill your mother, Tifa." he revealed. "I would never do that. It was just a way to get you here to me. I had to make sure you would come," Cloud explained, taking a bite of something on his plate to keep himself occupied. I gaped at him, astonished.

"So why did I have to come?" I cried. I realized my voice was a little harsh, but I didn't care. He'd made me fear for my mother's life for no reason at all. I dropped my fork with a clatter, unable to eat at the moment. "Why am I here? Why haven't I been told anything?" I exclaimed in desperation. Cloud's face turned into a mask of apologies and he raised his hands to slow my onslaught of questions.

"I'm sorry you've been kept in the dark, Tifa. But believe me, everything will make itself clear in due time, I promise you that. Take my word for it," Clearly his words were meant to comfort; instead, I felt more frustrated than ever.

"That doesn't answer any of my questions! Cloud, nobody's telling me _anything_! You can't imagine what that feels like! Please, tell me something!" I begged. Cloud watched my face curiously, admiringly.

"That's what I like most about you, Tifa. Your spirit. I'll tell you everything you want to know if you can't figure out why you're here in a few weeks time. It isn't hard. I haven't left you enough clues yet, but I will." He dodged my questions again. Disgusted, I rolled my eyes and stood up from the table, pushing away.

"I'm sorry, Cloud, but I have to go. I'm just… overwhelmed." I strode out of the dining hall and into the entrance hall, feeling flustered.

"Where are you going?" Cloud's voice came suddenly at my ear. I jumped - he'd moved so quickly and quietly that I couldn't believe he wasn't a ghost. His voice was amused.

"To my room, I guess," I kept walking, climbing the stairs and Cloud kept pace with me. He reached out and snagged my elbow once we'd reached the hallway before my bedroom. He spun me around and grabbed my shoulders, striking eyes searching mine.

"Listen, Tifa. I know you're frustrated and I know you miss your mother. All of this here has to do with the trapdoor. Does it make sense that I wanted to wait to get to know you a little better before I explained everything to you? It's the trapdoor, Tifa. You and I will have to be close to go under the trapdoor without losing our way. I have to know I can trust you before we go down there. You're my light, Tifa, and I don't want you to snuff out." His glorious face was inches from mine, eyes alight. My brain tried to process what he'd said. We were going down the trapdoor? I was his 'light'? Why did he need a light anyway?

"I-I don't understand," I stuttered. Sure, he was telling me everything I'd wanted to know, but I didn't understand any of it. A smile broke the seriousness of Cloud's features. He leaned in closer.

"You're the one who is going to save me from the darkness inside." he murmured low. "The darkness inside myself." I knitted my eyebrows together as I listened to what he was telling me.

"And I'm the light that's going to break the darkness?" I guessed. Cloud's face erupted into an exultant smile.

"Exactly!" he crowed with delight. An unexplainable sadness came over me, suddenly. This was what I was here for. Aerith had failed in being Cloud's 'light', so now he had brought me here to take her place. Puzzled, I looked up and into those stunning cerulean eyes.

"How am I supposed to do it?" I asked. Cloud's eyes flashed.

"Well, I don't exactly know…" he answered. I had a feeling he did know - but it was one of those things he 'wasn't' allowed to tell me. "We have to make it through the four pathways of Hell to Sephiroth's stronghold. If we make it there and persuade him that the darkness in me is gone, he'll grant me the one thing I desperately want," Cloud added. "Or, so he says." Things were beginning to clear up a bit.

"And how are we supposed to prove the darkness is gone?" I queried. Cloud hesitated.

"I think," he began, "I think that we have to love each other," He paused to let his words sink in. I noticed faintly that he was still holding me by the shoulders and that his glorious face was inches from mine. Cloud was taller than me and I let my eyes drop, fixing them on the hollow in his collarbone. I could imagine myself in love with him. It was all too easy. I suddenly realized how Aerith had failed. Cloud had said we had to love each other, hadn't he? Then that was where she had gone wrong.

Cloud had never loved Aerith.

He never could.

"Love you?" I echoed unconsciously. Cloud nodded, watching my expression carefully. "I could… love you…" I realized. I could love Cloud. I could see myself in his arms, see myself kissing him… Cloud didn't answer. Instead, he tilted his head and leaned in with the intent to kiss me.

"This is almost like how you kissed Aerith yesterday, right?" I mumbled, before our lips could meet. Cloud froze, tensing. He pulled back and stared at me.

"How do you know about that?" he asked. His voice was quiet – ashamed. I looked down at my feet, refusing to look him in the eye. I could feel the hurt and betrayal rising once more. It was almost too much to keep from crying in front of him.

"I saw you. On the staircase. Kissing." I realized those three sentences were supposed to be one whole one, but my mind and the ability to speak were two different things now. Cloud took a step back, trying to meet my gaze. I placed my hands in his chest and pushed him roughly away, out of from his grasp and moved to my bedroom door.

"Tifa, wait!" he called after me. His voice sounded small and full of regret. He didn't mean to hurt me – that much was obvious. I ignored him and opened the door, slipping inside enough to shield my body. I finally met his pleading gaze to see his face was torn. His eyes burned into mine and I could see he was waiting for me to say something, to explain my sudden brusqueness.

"What is she to you?" I asked brokenly. "What am _I _to you?" Cloud opened his mouth to speak but before he could, I retreated completely into my room, closing the door slowly and noiselessly. I could feel Cloud's presence on the other side of the door before I moved away.

A fire was burning strongly in the hearth, offering the room its light and warmth. I slid into one of the chairs in front of the fire, hoping to steal some of that warmth. My body felt cold and numb. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to hold myself together, surprised at this sudden vulnerability and hollow feeling. I couldn't believe seeing one little kiss could hurt like this. I knew my emotions were spiraling out of control, drawing from the longing I felt for home and building into pain. I was overreacting, but I didn't care. It felt nice to have some time to myself without fear of being interrupted. I wasn't expecting Chamberlain and I knew Aerith wouldn't dare show her face to me any time soon.

I extended my legs and wiggled my toes just inches from the flames. I finally began to feel the warmth but it didn't do anything to warm my core. I felt hurt, pain and confusion. I was supposed to be Cloud's 'light'; is that how it had been with Aerith? Had he asked her to be his light? I suppose the dominant emotion I felt was jealousy. Jealousy that Aerith could touch Cloud the way she had and that he'd allowed it to happen. I wanted to touch Cloud and feel his face the way he had touched her. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. Yes, I had a feeling jealousy and I was going to become very familiar with one another over the course of time.

I woke in a cold sweat. The sheets were tangled around my legs and my face was sticky with perspiration, chest heaving. My nightgown was soaked with sweat. It was late; the fire had burned itself down to nothing more than embers. My room was dark and I shivered violently. I jumped to the floor and placed three fresh pieces of wood into the fire, watching as the cinders began to take and burn stronger. The room was gradually illuminated with warm light. I settled into a chair, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

I couldn't quite remember the entire nightmare I'd had, but the panicky feeling still remained. I remembered that Aerith had been in it, as well as Cloud. And then there had been some terrible creatures with colored skin and wicked black horns. I distinctly remembered that Aerith had stabbed me in the back and was watching me writhe on the ground in pain. She had taken Cloud's hand and pulled him away from me, cackling in a very un-Aerith like way while a man with an indigo wing and a long sword watched with dominating emerald eyes and long, silver hair. That's when I'd woken up.

I stared into the flames, feeling very much awake. I knew it would be a while before sleep claimed me once more, now that the nightmare was still fresh in my mind.

I was startled by a knock at my door. I began to get up, drifting to the door and leaning against it, pressing my ear to the wood.

"Is someone there?" I asked softly. It was the middle of the night, after all!

"Tifa, its Cloud," his voice was muffled by the door. I took a step back, surprised. What was Cloud doing here, at this time of night?

"Cloud?" I echoed. "What are you doing here? What time is it?" Part of me was thrilled that he'd paid me a late-night visit – but the other part shook with nervous anxiety.

"I have to talk to you, Tifa. Please, it's important," he insisted. I paused for only a moment.

"All right," I opened the door and nearly gasped. Cloud stood in the darkened hallway, dressed in only black sweats. His chest was completely bare and I realized how physically fit Cloud was; his chest and abs were absolutely _ripped_. His arms were muscular, but not grossly so. Cloud valued strength the most, obviously. Cloud's blonde hair was tousled with sleep, giving him a messy, sexy look. His mako-blue eyes bored into mine and his face held an expression of amusement. He'd seen me ogling him.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he teased. I blushed furiously and stepped to the side, allowing him entrance. He entered and I shut the door behind him unfortunately feeling the same awkwardness as I had at dinner. Cloud's eyes traveled down my body and I remembered I wore nothing but a thin nightgown. I knew what he was seeing – my form, clearly outlined even through the nightgown as I stood in front of the fire. I hurried to a chair and fell into it, pulling my knees up as before. I gestured to the other chair and Cloud sat in it gratefully. He watched the fire, keeping his eyes away from me.

"So…" I began hesitantly, not knowing where to start. "You wanted to talk?" Cloud returned my gaze. His eyes smoldered.

"I wanted to apologize. If I had known you were standing right there… things would have happened differently. Chamberlain has filled me in and I understand that you and Aerith got a chance to talk yesterday," he watched me carefully. "I'd like to know what she told you," he requested. I couldn't deny him that request, not when he was staring at me so intimately. The blush returned to my face and I fought the urge to look away.

"Well, she explained to me that she had been taken here a year ago, for the same reasons I was," I began.

"Did she tell you what those reasons were?" Cloud interrupted. I shook my head and he waited for me to continue.

"She said she was in love with you…" I trailed off uncertainly. Cloud's expression had morphed. He no longer looked interested in what I had to say; instead, he looked angry.

"She said that?" His voice mirrored my suspected anger. Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"Was she lying?" I wondered aloud.

"No," he admitted. "But I don't love her." I felt embarrassment for Aerith, despite the fact that she was not present in the room. If she had heard what he'd said … she'd be mortified.

"She mentioned that." I pulled my hair forward, shielding my chest. Cloud shook his head and his glance returned to the flames.

"Anything else I should know?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"She said you liked my strength and my beauty," My voice dripped with sarcasm on the last word. Cloud looked directly into my eyes.

"She wasn't lying about that, either," he replied. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. I couldn't stop my inner voice from telling me I wasn't beautiful. I knew I was strong, there was no denying that. I was, however, sorely lacking self esteem. Cloud leaned forward. "You are beautiful." My face exploded in a full out blush. It was a good thing the lighting was too low for him to see my embarrassed flush. I shook my head lightly and my mind switched gears suddenly, changing to thoughts of Aerith.

"You said you don't love Aerith, right?" I asked. Cloud nodded. "Why did you let her kiss you like that?" My voice sounded hollow and unlike my own.

"If you had stuck around for a little longer, you would've seen how I pushed her away. How I told her never again to kiss me. But you ran, I assume, and didn't stick around to see how things played out." he explained.

"Of course I didn't stay! I was so jea-" I cut myself off, clamping my mouth immediately closed. Cloud picked up instantly on the severed word.

"You were jealous?" he supplied the word. I blushed. "Jealous of Aerith?" his voice was incredulous.

"No! I was mad! Not jealous of _her_!" I spat, clenching my hands into fists. A slow smile spread across Cloud's face.

"Jealous of… the kiss?" I clammed up. He'd hit the nail on the head. He grinned triumphantly and the smile was enough to slow my heart. I sank down in my chair, mortified. His blue eyes gleamed.

"Well, geez!" Cloud laughed aloud. He wasn't making fun of me, but it felt the same. I bit down on my lip. "I didn't think you were the jealous type!" My cheeks blazed furiously and I sank down in my chair, shaking my head vigorously.

"I'm not!" I protested feebly. Cloud's face beamed an exultant smile and he leaned forward. It wasn't only the fact that he knew I was jealous of the relationship they may or may not have had, but his half-naked body wasn't doing me any good. His blonde hair fell into his eyes but that did nothing to stop the piercing intimacy of their striking hue.

"You are. I can read it on your face, Tifa." he teased me gently. Cloud could clearly see the embarrassment I wore so easily displayed. I shielded my face with my arms.

Before I knew it, Cloud's hands were grasping mine and pulling them away from my face. He held my hands tenderly, as if they were the most fragile part of my body. His face was inches from mine, as it had been earlier before he had been about to kiss me. "I like that you're jealous," he murmured. His breath was sweet and warm as it washed over my face.

"You do?" I wondered aloud. Cloud's answering kiss was melting. He held my face in his hands with the utmost of gentleness, moving his lips against mine. His kiss sent chills through me and delightful warmth spread through my limbs. It was everything I expected it to be and more.

Cloud pulled back to look in my eyes. His gaze was smoldering.

"I definitely do," Cloud's eyes flickered to the fireplace. I followed his gaze and swore I could've seen a distantly outlined shape, resembling a horned head made of fire. Cloud cursed under his breath and grabbed a fire poker, jabbing at the logs where the head had been and sending up a shower of smoldering embers.

"What was that?" I leaned forward, peering into the fire earnestly. Cloud didn't answer at first. He kept his eyes glued on the fire.

"Can we make an agreement, right now?" he asked suddenly. His voice was bitter, taking me aback.

"Yeah, um, of course?" I answered hesitantly. Cloud's eyes swiveled to me.

"I want to make a promise to you, and I want you to make one to me. You and I have to promise to stay honest with each other. It may seem a little foolish now, but believe me, our survival depends on it." Cloud's eyes burned with honest intensity.

"Of course, Cloud, but why?" I asked in confusion. He wasn't making any sense to me. Cloud shook his head.

"One day, very soon, you and I will have to venture down through the trapdoor and into the Circle of Light. We'll have to choose one of the pathways and eventually take them all, and that's going to require a lot of honesty and trust on my part and yours. You're going to have to trust me and I you. Do you understand so far?" His voice held a sort of urgent intensity that I'd come to recognize. What he was telling me was important. I knew that.

"I understand. What else?" I listened quietly.

"That head in the fire was an ogre's head. More importantly, it was a Head Ogre. He's Sephiroth's right hand man, his spy, his confidant. Then, when Sephiroth grows bored with him, he'll find a Hydra, or a demon with three heads to be his new Head." Cloud explained. I was distracted by the way Cloud's lips moved while he talked. I never thought I'd ever get to be this close to him. A sudden smile broke the seriousness of his face.

"Are you listening to me?" he grinned broadly.

"Of course!" I insisted doggedly. "I'm listening!" Cloud shook his head with a chuckle as I yawned hugely.

"You're tired; of course, I should've realized that sooner. Come, let's get you to bed." Cloud took my hand and pulled me up from the chair, guiding me to my bed. His eyes traveled down my body but I didn't blame him. I had been sneaking glances at his chiseled chest all night. I jumped into my bed and Cloud pulled the covers around me.

"You don't have to tuck me in," I retorted. "I'm not a child!" Cloud's expression sobered.

"No," he agreed, "you're not. That means I can do this," Cloud took my chin in his hand and guided my face to his, kissing me. Before I could get too carried away, Cloud broke the kiss and pulled back to look at me.

"Sorry, I have to go. It's bed time," He made a foolish face. I watched as he backed away from the side of my bed and disappeared through the black velvet darkness and into the equally inky blackness of the hall, hearing the door close behind him.

I fell back against the pillows, touching my lips where Cloud had kissed me. My heart was still pounding against my ribs and I felt loopy, but it was an entirely satisfying feeling. I closed my eyes, remembering his touch, his kiss. As small as they had been, I knew there was more to come and I eagerly waited that moment. I fell into a solid, dreamless sleep.


	9. IX

**A/N:** And here we are - another chapter! Oh, how I do love all of your reviews! I would like to see a bit more reviews before I post some more; it makes me feel like my work is appreciated and actually being read! I hope everyone enjoys!

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any part of Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**

* * *

I had a feeling something was amiss when I woke the next morning. Sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes, I tried to analyze the feeling. I felt like something was missing. Hurriedly, I dressed in breeches and a form fitting white shirt with black suspenders. I pulled my hair into a thick braid and exited my room, headed for the dining hall. My worries would just have to wait until my stomach had been satisfied.

The dining hall was empty, except for the long table. The center of the table had an array of breakfast foods set out; jams, butter for toast and an assortment of juices. I grabbed two pieces of toast, spread jam over the surface and ate them quickly, pleased when my stomach calmed. Now it was time to explore the strange feeling I had surging inside. I turned and nearly ran into Chamberlain. He smiled a winning grin.

"Good morning, Tifa," he bowed in respect.

"Don't do that, Chamberlain, I'm not a queen," I scoffed, pulling him upright by his shoulders. Chamberlain grinned.

"I know, but I feel it is appropriate," he explained. Footsteps approached us and I peered over his shoulder eagerly, expecting to see Cloud. Instead, a servant passed through the arching entrance, passing silently by us and disappearing behind a tapestry, a silver tray in his hands.

"Looking for someone?" Chamberlain teased. "Master Cloud has gone out for a couple of days. He has gone for supplies for your trip through the trapdoor." Chamberlain elaborated. I arched my eyebrow.

"You know about the trapdoor?" I asked incredulously. Chamberlain fixed me with a peculiar look.

"Of course I know about the trapdoor," he chuckled. "I'm second to none when it comes to knowledge of what's underneath. After Master Cloud, of course." Chamberlain reached for a piece of toast and munched contently. A light switched on in my head.

"Cloud went for supplies?" I repeated. Chamberlain nodded, his mouth full of slightly burned bread. So that explained the feeling I'd had earlier that morning. It was because Cloud had left. "For a few days?" I added.

"Yep," Chamberlain mumbled around a mouthful of food. "But he told me to let you know that his castle is your castle, so do what pleases you. He made it clear that you are to have no restrictions, except that Master Cloud insists you stay away from the trapdoor." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't find my way back to the trapdoor in a million years.

"Don't worry about that," I said. "I don't remember the way." Chamberlain finished his toast and stood, brushing his hands on the tunic he always faithfully wore.

"I've got some other things to take care of, so you just enjoy yourself, Tifa." He smiled at me and when I nodded, took off through the doorway.

I was, once more, alone. I stood there for a few moments, unsure of what I wanted to do. I remembered the door Cloud had taken me through to get outside and searched for it. When I found it I ventured through the dim corridor and emerged outside. I didn't realize how much I missed being outside until I found myself inhaling the crisp air like I hadn't breathed in years.

The grounds of the castle were much larger than I had earlier thought. I could see that a little ways past the weapon shed was a barn, no doubt holding horses and all manner of livestock. That's where I headed. I saw no one on the grounds as I went. I admired the green of the grass and the blue of the sky. Things seemed a lot more peaceful when you were the only one in sight. Vaguely, it felt like I was being watched. However, when I looked around, I saw no one in sight. When I was a few yards away from the barn, the smell of hay and manure assailed my senses. I loved the smell of tack leather, especially the oils used to make it stay supple and shiny. There were two people near the barn; the two boys I'd saw lead the carriage away from the front grounds of the castle when I'd first arrived. They were dressed in red, lunging a chestnut horse in a dirt arena. They took little notice of me as I slipped into the barn.

I was greeted by the noises of horses. Different sounds made up the greeting – soft snuffling, stamping hooves and the rustle of many manes. I counted twelve horses altogether, minus the one outside, each resting in their stalls. The horses ignored me as I drifted slowly down the concrete aisle, reading the names engraved on the brass nameplates on each stall door. The barn was dimly lit, but I suppose the horses liked it that way, for they seemed happy and content.

There was one horse that drew my attention almost immediately upon entering the barn. In one of the last stalls was a beautiful horse; a rich brown stallion with shapes of white along his neck. I approached slowly, letting the stallion examine me thoroughly. I had been around horses plenty before, and I knew that stallions had the tendency to be hot-tempered and sometimes hard to control. This stallion seemed the opposite of every other I had encountered before. He watched with intelligent chocolate eyes as I held out my hand to him. I smiled when his baby-soft muzzle tickled my open palm; his breath hot and sweet, smelling like sugar and grass. His mane was a gorgeous flaxen blond; the lightest shade of brown and the darkest of blond. It made for a striking contrast between the rich chocolate brown of his coat. I looked down at his nameplate.

"Archer," I said his name aloud. Archer flicked his ears, nodding his head as if he were answering me. I pressed my palm against his cheek, admiring at how gentle he was. My other hand reached up and stroked his forelock. Unlike the usually coarse hair other horses had, Archer's mane was almost as smooth as my hair. Archer's eyes closed. His stall was dark, but I could still see that his rich brown color was marked with tiny patches of white along his right flank, reminding me of squares and stars. Two of his legs had white socks that traveled up to his knee and all four of his hooves were black. Archer seemed to be the sweetest horse I had ever met. Suddenly, the barn was flooded with natural light. I looked toward the door to see the twin boys entering, leading a chestnut horse by a short black lead. One of them took the horse to its stall and entered with it, the other stopping in the middle of the aisle and watching me.

"Miss?" he asked. His eyes held a mysterious anxiety that I couldn't place. "Can I do something for you?" The boy couldn't have been more than ten years of age. The thought brought a smile to my lips.

"No, I'm fine. I was just admiring Archer," I scratched under his forehead. Archer leaned into my touch. The boy in the aisle took a few steps toward me, eyes wide. I could read his fear. "Is everything alright?" I asked. This boy was afraid.

"Um, the stallion? He hasn't hurt you?" My eyebrows shot up.

"Hurt me? Of course not," I replied, looking back toward the stallion. "He's a sweetheart! Why would he ever hurt me?" The boy joined me by the stall.

"He doesn't like a lot of people," the boy continued. At the sound of his voice, Archer's eyes snapped open and he pinned his ears back, clacking his teeth inches from the boy's nose. The boy jumped back, terrified. The stallion's brown eyes no longer looked intelligent and kindly; instead, they burned with a hatred that bewildered me.

"Did you do something to him?" I asked, reflecting on the malicious expression the horse was directing his way. The boy held up his hands and shook his head.

"Not at all! We've only had Archer for a few months. Master Cloud arrived home on his back one night and instructed my brother and me to set him up in a stall. We had to herd him into it because he wouldn't let us touch him. He kept trying to take a chunk out of my arm!" The boy held out his left arm and I saw a shiny pink scar roughly the size of an orange near his elbow.

"Yikes! Looks like he got you," I observed. The injury was long healed, but the boy rubbed it as if it still pained him.

He made a face. "Yeah," he gazed down at the scar. "It hurt really bad," he added.

"I'm Tifa," I introduced myself, forgetting that we didn't know each other's names.

"Henry," He shook my hand. "My brother is Hamlet." I stifled a giggle. "I know, his name is funny, isn't it!" Henry giggled along with me. "Anyway, be careful around Archer. He looks like he really likes you, though, so you shouldn't have any problems with him. He might even let you ride him," Henry observed. Archer transferred his glare to gaze tenderly at me, lowering his head and butting my chest with his forehead. Henry chuckled as I stumbled and nearly lost my balance. Just as I was about to fall, Archer reached out and grabbed my shirt between his teeth, keeping me vertical. I fixed my feet underneath me and stood upright, gently pulling my shirt from his grasp. Henry whistled low.

"Yep, he really likes you, Tifa. You and Master Cloud are the only ones he ever likes," Hearing Cloud's name reminded me that he wasn't here. Hamlet emerged from the chestnut horses' stall, wiping his hands on his pants. He joined his brother near me and watched Archer warily. The stallion had pinned his ears back again and looked none too happy.

"He likes you." Hamlet stated. I had a feeling Hamlet was a boy of few words. Despite looking identical to his brother, Henry and Hamlet were polar opposites. Henry and I were fast on our way to becoming friends, while I just knew Hamlet and I wouldn't get any closer than we were now. Henry beamed and took his brothers arm.

"Hamlet and I have to go back to work now," he announced. "But it was nice meeting you!" he exclaimed. I smiled and agreed. His happiness was so infectious; it made it hard not to smile after he spoke!

"Good meeting you too!" Henry and Hamlet disappeared through the open barn doors, closing the barn behind them and plunging me back into near darkness. Eventually my eyes situated and I was able to see just as well as if it had been daylight. Archer tossed his head, throwing his forelock free from his forehead. I cupped his muzzle in my hands and kissed his face.

"Gotta go, boy. I'll come back tomorrow," I promised. The stallion whickered softly, regretting my departure. He snorted, watching me walk away.

I emerged into the daylight, squinting. Off in the distance I could see Henry and Hamlet loading bales of golden hay into a wooden cart, attached to a muscular draft horse that stood stock still. I considered going to help them, but upon seeing Hamlet lift the bales and toss them aboard the wagon with incredible ease, I changed my mind. They had it handled. I ambled along, enjoying the day. I had absolutely nothing to do but kill time. I debated on whether to choose a weapon from the shed and practice, but I changed my mind. I had no desire to throw or spar. I paused and settled into the grass, dotted with wildflowers, and lay back, putting my arms behind my head and watching the clouds in the sky. As I lay back, my mind began to wander, drifting through thoughts of Cloud.

I liked him, sure. But was that like based on merely superficial reasons? Or did I genuinely have feelings for him? Obviously he was beautiful. Obviously he was strong. Was that the only reason I liked him? I didn't exactly know enough about him to base any other feelings on him, did I? I closed my eyes, turning my head and inhaling. The fresh smell of flowers filled the air, adding serenity and calming me down into an almost trance-like state. I inhaled once more, suddenly confused. Why was I getting the smell of brimstone?

I opened my eyes, tensing. My breath caught in my throat and I fought the wild urge to run. About ten feet away, standing with its head low and blazing red eyes fixed intently on me. A dog, about the size of a mastiff, was staring at me. The smell of brimstone was coming from this dog; I knew it for a fact. It wasn't just that the black coat of the dog looked as though it was made of smoke. The breeze sent the smoky tendrils of the dog's coat in my direction – bringing with it the choking smell of sulfur, burning hair and decay. This was much more than brimstone. Fear paralyzed my system and I couldn't move. I couldn't lift my little finger.

The dog stalked through the grass, eyes fixed on me. His gaze never wavered from my face and a low growl escaped his throat.

"W-what do you w-want?" I found my voice was still functioning. I debated whether or not to scream. Even if I did, the only person to hear my scream would be Henry, or maybe Hamlet. And what could they do? Henry and Hamlet were ten years old, and this dog looked to be able to take down not only them, but the draft horse they worked with to finally finish with me without breaking a sweat.

The dog never moved any closer to me; instead, he circled me like a hawk several times, spreading the smell around me completely until I felt I was going to choke.

"Tifa…" The dog growled. Stunned, all I could do was gape, his horrible smell making my eyes water. "You have been warned…" His voice was a rasping grate that sent chills down my spine and my pulse racing. Suddenly, the dog vanished in a breath of cold wind. The air cleared instantly and I took great gulps of fresh oxygen, treating my lungs. I sat up, bewildered if what had happened was real. I had been warned? What did that mean?

I shuddered involuntarily and decided that maybe I wanted to go inside after all. I nearly ran into the castle, feeling safe almost immediately after shutting the door behind me. I felt that nothing could harm me while I stayed in Cloud's castle. I found my way through the small corridor and came out into the dining hall, which was empty of any food. I rushed through, hearing my footsteps echo through the stone hallway and upon reaching the entrance hall, I rocketed up the stairs. Fear was still coursing through my bloodstream. I rushed through the hallway outside my room and into it, throwing myself onto the bed and burrowing under the covers, shaking in fear.

What the _hell_ had I just seen! In the dark protection of my bed, I began to relax. The hound had talked to me… Did that mean he was something otherworldly? My mind screamed the word 'hell hound' and suddenly, it struck me.

_The trapdoor._

I was one hundred percent sure that the hell hound had come through the trapdoor. My eyes stared at the underside of my comforter, heart suddenly bursting into overtime. If the dog had come through the trapdoor…

Then that meant the door was open. I shuddered.

I sure hoped Cloud came home before something _else_ crawled out.


	10. X

**A/N:** As always, I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! It makes me smile seeing my inbox filled with reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I had no idea Cloud's Embrace was going to be this popular! This is a bit of a slow chapter, but it is completely necessary for the future things I've got planned and written. It also has a bit of insight as to Cloud's past - but JUST a little. Oh, and you can expect a little Tifa/Aerith confrontation next chapter, as well as a little love from Cloud, hehe :] Review! :D

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any part of Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Two uneventful days had passed and still no return of Cloud. I had risked a trip outside to visit Archer the day before, checking constantly over my shoulder and practically running to the barn before I felt safe inside. Henry had been riding a horse in the arena outside, sitting atop a giant black monster stallion and holding his own like the most experienced horseman. Henry had waved and Hamlet inclined his head in silent greeting.

After my visit with 'my' stallion I raced back into the castle. However, I realized I had left the barn from the other end and found myself in the front gardens of the castle. The fountain bubbled merrily; nothing but white noise. I went to it and leaned against the cement edge, trailing my fingers through the cold water. The sun shone down, creating gems of glittering sunlight that rippled across the water. Under the surface of the shallow water were hundreds of brightly colored pebbles, equal in size to my thumbnail. There were stones of cyan, apple green, baby blue and candy pink. They look like crystals from the bottom of the fountain and I submerged my hand completely and grabbed a handful, letting them drop from my palm before I pulled them above water.

The front gardens seemed bigger than they had the night I'd arrived. The pike gate seemed to be a longer distance away. While the outside of the gate had pikes pointing out to keep intruders at bay, the inside of it had none at all. Instead, the walls were smooth stone. There were various blocks painted either silver, red or black at random intervals and just inside the gate itself was a flag pinned to the wall.

The flag was two-toned; black and red. A strip of silver ran between the two colors. Over the colors was the shape of a fighting gryffin, reared up and lashing out with two front paws. I didn't quite understand how Cloud related to a gryffin, but then again I didn't see how it mattered. The day was quiet and peaceful. I happened to glance up and see the tower that held Cloud's room. The window was dark, but my curiosity had spiked.

I needed to get in there. The realization struck me like a galloping horse. Maybe I could find out more about Cloud if I could get into where he spent his time! My thought process was undoubtedly flawed and stalkerish, but I would give almost anything to understand more about him. I passed the front guards and into the grand hall, climbing the stairs. I stopped at the first door on the left in the hallway, hoping it lead me to Cloud's turret.

Luck seemed to be on my side. I passed under an archway and into a matching hallway exactly like mine – although much more 'him'. Weapons were proudly displayed on the wall – old guns, swords that looked as though they hadn't seen the light of day in ages and splintered bows hanging near ruined arrows. His walls displayed the unusable – the ones that had gone out in a flame of glory during battle.

I didn't pay them much attention. I saw a door at the very end of the hallway, laid out much like mine, so I headed for it quickly, my heart thudding. I had the feeling that any moment I could get caught, but it's not like I was disobeying Cloud's orders! My only rule was to stay away from the trapdoor, and I was, wasn't I?

I pushed open Cloud's door with ease. Inside his room was dark, so I grabbed an oil lamp from the hallway and held it aloft to light my way. His room was slightly larger than mine, but contained all the same furniture, merely arranged a different way. Cloud's bed was big, exactly like mine, but covered in a black comforter with white pillows. There were two identical small tables on either side of his bed, holding a tall candelabrum that seemed all but glued to the top with hardened candle wax.

His fireplace was clean and perfect; four logs stacked inside, waiting to be lit. His walls were the darkest black, holding multiple wall sconces that looked as though they were rarely used. I skimmed over the rest of his room eagerly, searching for his desk or a bookshelf, and when I noticed the desk tucked inside a pleasant alcove, I made haste toward it. The desk itself looked as though it had seen a lot of use; there were marks of wear along the edges, smudges of dried ink and several drips of hardened red wax that I recognized as the seal wax he used on his letters.

The top drawer was locked, to my dismay, but it didn't take long to pick the lock and pry the drawer open. I felt guilty almost immediately upon seeing the leather bound book inside – his journal – but my curiosity was eating me up. I had to read at least _one _entry inside, I just had to. With careful fingers (I almost expected the drawer to be booby trapped), I lifted the journal from inside and set it on the top of the desk. The leather was soft and worn with age and use, so I took even greater care when I opened the cover and looked over the first page.

It seemed the journal began with mentions of Aerith. Jealousy flared up in my chest at the sight of her name written in such careful calligraphy, but I tried not to let it get to me. I was here to collect information, not to seethe about the past. I recognized this handwriting as the same that had penned out the letter to my mother, and that thought warmed anger in my belly. The thought that Cloud, being the exact opposite of what I had thought him to be in the first place, had penned that letter telling me that if I did not accompany Chamberlain to his castle, infuriated me.

I clenched my fists and swallowed my emotions, focusing entirely on the task at hand. I lowered my eyes to the page and began to read.

_Entry One,_

_I have heard of a girl with incomparable kindness and compassion, and I wonder – is she enough to break my curse? Tomorrow I will accompany Chamberlain to fetch her. Although the journey there and back will be arduous on him and I, the horses and the girl, I have not a doubt in my mind that it will be a success. She goes by the name of Aerith – a beautiful name if ever I have heard one. Strange; I have received no omens or dreams of this one. Yuffie was an omen, one of death, so perhaps that's why she died. I can only hope that by the time I arrive to collect Aerith, I will have moved on from Yuffie's death and will be ready to embrace this new beacon of hope._

Thoughts race through my mind. A _third_ girl? Not only was I curious of the fact that Cloud had taken _three_ girls, but he went to collect Aerith himself? Why hadn't he done the same with me? The first entry revealed no secrets at all, so I decided to keep reading to see if I couldn't glean anymore information. I skipped ahead a few pages, to the eighth entry and read on.

_Entry Eight,_

_Tomorrow we will reach Aerith's village. I do not imagine her to live in luxury – the Capitol has seen to that. All of the villagers we have passed seemed in awe of my carriage, as though they had never seen something so grand. Of course, the train stationed a little under a mile outside of each village bears witness to the fact that they are not all entirely without knowledge of the riches and splendor of the Capitol, but I am still taken aback at the poor conditions these folk live in. I can only hope that Aerith will not be too reluctant to leave home – Yuffie put up some fight, but in the end, she came. It doesn't take much to persuade an impressionable girl to leave with me; my good looks matched with the charm I can show makes for a tempting offer. I do not want to use force on Aerith, but if I need to, then so be it. However, stories I've heard of this girl make me believe force will be unnecessary. _

_Entry Ten,_

_Aerith is everything I've heard. Tonight is the last night Chamberlain and I will spend in this squalid inn, but it has been worth it. She has seen me around the village, speaking with the others (of her, of course), and the look on her face tells me she is intrigued. Aerith is beautiful, no doubt, but not overly so. There is softness to her face that I feel I can grow accustomed to – yet her shy nature repels me. I suppose I will grow used to her quiet voice and her gentility, yet part of me wishes for someone a little more like Yuffie. I know inside that the part of me wishing her to be similar to Yuffie is also the part that hasn't gotten over her death, but I hope in time, those feelings will fade. There is something about Aerith, however, that I read to be wrong. There is no satisfactory feeling I get when I see her face or hear her mentioned in conversation. It is as though something just has not clicked about her. That familiar premonition is not present when I hear her name, as it had been with Yuffie. And _he_ explained to me in explicit terms that even a child could understand that I would _know_ the right girl when I saw her. I do not get this with Aerith. Yet I know him to be crafty and cunning, so perhaps this is all a ploy to rouse my doubts and suspicions as to keep the light smothered and the darkness growing. _

This was the first mention of anyone else outside of Chamberlain, Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie. It seemed that from Cloud's words that he didn't like the man he referred to. These readings had me immersed completely, yet my heart was still pounding at the prospect of getting caught. I could only hope that if I did indeed get caught snooping, that it would be by Chamberlain, and not by Cloud. I didn't know when to expect him home, but it would do me no good to have him catch me up here, reading through his personal belongings and journal entries.

I debated on abandoning my quest for further knowledge – but the desire and curiosity to know won out in the end. I pulled the oil lamp closer to provide further light, and kept reading.

_Entry Eleven,_

_Aerith is definitely a woman of few words. Already we have spent two agonizingly silent days in this carriage, and she has done little to instigate conversation. I have had to do everything. I am beginning to realize what a chore I've gotten myself into – just getting this girl to open up and _speak_ will be a task all its own. The weather is beautiful and seems to please her, yet she has spoken only of her like of the sun, and for only the briefest moment. I knew she was quiet, but I did not know she was _this_ timid! I am not sure how much more silence I can take! Perhaps she is merely intimidated – I have had that effect on women in the past. Of course, Yuffie was an entirely different story. Her strong, boisterous nature appealed to me greatly, and yet even she failed. Admittedly, this is the first time I've left the castle since her death, but I suppose it is time to stop mourning. I think perhaps, had she loved me a little more, we would've made it through the Plains alive. Yet the living dead were too much for her. That being the case, I wonder how Aerith is going to fare when we descend under the trapdoor? If Yuffie was overcome, how do I expect Aerith to be any better?_

_Entry Twelve,_

_Finally, she speaks! I should've allowed more time for her to grow comfortable in my presence before expecting so much of her! The softness of her voice is enough to soothe me to sleep, if I should so allow it, yet the severity of her emerald eyes keep me riveted and alert. Those eyes are like pools holding immeasurable depth and emotion. I can sense that there is more to Aerith then she allows me to see. There seems to be a playful side to her that rarely shows itself; except for when she is speaking with me. A new light shines in those incredible eyes and her features become animated – she is a new person entirely. _

I couldn't stand reading so much about Aerith! Jealousy flared inside me like a candle and I felt the anger bubble in my belly again, so I skipped ahead a sizeable amount, hoping to evade any more entries and mentions of her.

_Entry Twenty-Five,_

_The_ _darkness is beginning to take over. I can feel it distinctly. The rage I get when I see her face does me NO good at all. I can hardly stand to look at her, or Chamberlain or any of the guards before I grow incomparably angry and rough. I have not grown violent, _yet_, but the words I've spoken to Aerith may as well have been blows. Chamberlain, bless his soul, understands my predicament and does not take the things I say to heart. I can tell that I have hurt Aerith once or twice with my words, and even though I can explain to her I do not mean it – the damage is done and I cannot replace it. I know that I need to love the one I take under the trapdoor, but since Yuffie, those feelings are harder to come by. It does not take a fool to tell that Aerith loves me – it has only been a couple of months and the look her eyes when she sees me says more than words ever could. But … I do not love her. I cannot bring myself to. Besides, Aerith is too much my opposite. I loved Yuffie, because she was so similar to me. I could love Aerith, but I feel I never will. I know not what to do with her now. I will feel terrible if I plainly tell her I cannot return her feelings, but what to do now? Shall I ask her to return home or leave the decision completely up to her?_

_Entry Thirty-Two,_

_I have dug myself a hole I cannot escape from. My last visit under the trapdoor has revealed to me things I had not previously taken into account. I had already known that he does not want me to succeed, yes, but I knew not the lengths to which he would go to ensure my failure. I cannot believe that he would go as far as to plant the knowledge in my mind of Aerith – to lead me astray and to distract me from my path. My last visit has really opened my eyes to the deception and conniving nature of his, for he will do anything to keep me from breaking my darkness. I do not want to do his bidding, I do not want to take his place, and I do not want _any_ of what he has planned for me. _


	11. XI

**A/N:** Extra long chapter, because I didn't want to stop writing! This one has a bit of everything in it - plus something you've all been waiting for! I expect LOTS of reviews, telling me what you guys thought! (Just kidding!) But I would like feedback :] Tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong; it all helps! I really hope all of you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, because I had a lot of fun working it out!

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any part of Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**

* * *

I sat back, holding a handful of my hair in one hand and watching the yellow flame dance upon the oil-soaked wick inside the lamp. My mind was spinning like a top – a thousand thoughts and questions pushed around within the confines of my mind. I wondered what his connection to the mysterious, mentioned "he" was, and I wondered what he could've possibly meant by darkness.

"Tifa, what are you doing?" Chamberlain's voice came, startling me. I jumped to my feet, spinning around and gasping.

"Chamberlain!" My face flooded with warmth; embarrassment at getting caught and shame for being in a place I obviously wasn't supposed to be in. Chamberlain's face was a mixture of amusement and something close to anger.

"Are you snooping?" He asked, crossing his arms and striding into the room. "You are not allowed in the Master's chambers without an invitation," Chamberlain grabbed Cloud's journal from off the desk and closed it, sliding it back into the drawer without further hesitation. The drawer clicked shut, the lock setting back in place and leaving no evidence of my ever having read it.

"Chamberlain, I'm really sorry," I apologized profusely, face reddening in shame. Chamberlain simply shook his head and grabbed up the oil lamp, placing one hand upon my shoulder and guiding me towards the door.

"Come. Master Cloud is expected back tonight, and you and I both do not want him to find you here," Chamberlain closed the door behind him and escorted me down the hallway, placing the lamp back where I had picked it up. I followed Chamberlain in silence, mulling over the things I'd learned and feeling ashamed for having learned them. I had disobeyed an unspoken rule and of course I felt guilty, but was this disgrace and embarrassment completely necessary?

Chamberlain led me back to my room as if he didn't trust me to find the way myself. He opened the door and stood aside for me to pass through.

"Your clothes for dinner have been laid out on the bed, but feel free to exchange the dress for another if it is unsatisfactory." Chamberlain turned and made to leave before I spoke.

"Wait, Chamberlain," My voice accurately displayed the chagrin I felt. He turned and looked to me with an expectant expression.

"Don't worry, Tifa, I won't tell Cloud of your invasion of his privacy," he explained, sounding superior. A huge weight left my shoulders, then. "I trust you to do the right thing," he added with a tiny smile. That weight came crashing down again.

"You mean I've got to tell him what I did?" My heart sank. Chamberlain fixed me with another superior look and smiled broadly.

"If you feel it is right," he replied. "I expect Master Cloud home before night falls, so time yourself accordingly so that you look nice. I expect tonight to be the best you've had," Chamberlain's all-knowing look made me want to smack him, and he turned and walked back the way we'd come without another word or hint.

I closed the door and leaned against it heavily, my heart thudding uncertainly. I wasn't sure if it was because of the night I had ahead of me, or if it was because of the confession I knew I had to make to Cloud. Whether or not it was going to be that night was yet to be decided, but I knew I had to tell him I'd read parts of his journal and been in his room without permission. But I would sugar-coat it and make it seem a lesser offense.

I ventured to my bed to see the outfit Chamberlain had apparently picked out for me. My jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw the dress he had laid on my bed – if you could even call it that. This creation was blood-red and quite possibly the smallest thing I'd ever seen. The dress went all the way down to my calves and had a gigantic slit in the side that would drift back up nearly to my hip. The front displayed my chest very prominently, but it wasn't _too_ bad. There were silver sandals with a small heel to pair with the dress.

It was apparent that I was supposed to attract Cloud in this getup. I wondered if Aerith, or the mysterious Yuffie, had ever gone through this. The two thoughts sent nerves down my spine, which I was growing tired of. I was tired of always feeling these butterflies, and even though I knew they meant I had feelings for Cloud, I didn't like them. They left me feeling vulnerable and sensitive, and the one thing I had taken most pride in back home was staying strong and keeping my weak, vulnerable points hidden away.

To try and calm my nerves, I moved into the bathing room and drew myself a bath. I shook in a sizeable amount of bath crystals and even dunked in a bath bead for extra scent, stripped off my clothes and sank into the warm water. The bath had exactly the effect I was hoping it would. The scent of lavender soothed my frayed nerves and the scent of vanilla both empowered me and filled me with peace. When my bath was finished I felt like I could take on the world.

By the time my body and hair were dry, the sky had darkened. I lined my eyes lightly with a black kohl pencil in a similar fashion to the way I would back home. Back home, the women usually only dressed up when there was a wedding or some sort of ceremony to be held. Remembering that pushed a longing feeling through my core. I longed to return home, to see my mother's face once more and to laugh with Merie.

Yet part of me was content here. Obviously I was well taken care of and in no immediate danger, but all of that could change soon. The trip through the trapdoor loomed ahead, both soon and some time away, but it didn't stop the nerves from jangling my core. I knew Cloud wanted only the best, but how long would it last?

I pulled a sheer slip over my head, hoping it was tight enough to go with the dress.

Chamberlain came to fetch me but an hour later. Even he looked nicer than usual; his thinning hair was combed neatly and his tunic freshly washed and pressed. I had slipped into the dress, marveling at the feeling of silk on my skin for I had not known it before arriving to Cloud's castle. I left my hair down but braided two pieces and pulled them back into a sort of crown at the back of my head, pinning them together with a sparkling diamond clip. My kohl-lined eyes were the dominant feature; bringing out the red inside the brown. I could only imagine how Cloud must look tonight – seeing as this dinner was our sort of reconciliation dinner upon his return.

"Tifa, you look breathtaking," Chamberlain complimented, blushing red.

I held up my hands to keep him from saying anything more.

"Thank you, Chamberlain, you look well yourself," I replied easily, my heart twittering nervously at the prospect of seeing Cloud, finally, after these days apart.

"Shall I escort you down?" he offered me his arm and I accepted, wondering what all the formality was about. "Tonight is a special night, Tifa," he began, as though he could read my thoughts.

"How so?" I queried as we began our walk through the halls. Chamberlain smiled and pressed his lips together, keeping quiet with a shake of his head. Annoyed, I scoffed and looked away, ignoring Chamberlain's amused laugh.

"All in good time, my dear Tifa, all in good time."

He released my arm once we reached the top of the staircase. I could see Cloud waiting below, his back to me, and just the sight of that blonde head sent the butterflies moving. Chamberlain cleared his throat to get his attention and quickly ducked inside a doorway when he began to turn, ensuring that he was out of sight.

Cloud's mako-infused eyes seemed to glow brighter than they ever had, and I realized that my memory hadn't done him justice while he'd been away. His flawless skin seemed to glow under the light of the chandelier as he smiled warmly upon seeing me. His eyes raked over my form, taking in the dress, my hair and the way I grasped the banister so tightly as I descended down the stairs. Cloud watched my progress with hungry eyes. My face flamed when he took my hands and kissed my palms, his brilliant eyes consuming mine.

"There are no words to describe how absolutely beautiful you look tonight," Cloud murmured, pulling me close. His fingers touched my jaw. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck, not realizing how much I really missed him while he was gone.

"I missed you," he spoke into my ear, an ounce of humor in his voice. Cloud's hands circle my waist and press against the small of my back, holding me against his firm body. A blush heated my face but Cloud didn't see it, nor did he know how my heart swelled at his words. He'd missed _me_! I grinned and looked up into his eyes, brushing the hair from my face. Cloud's answering smile was just as brilliant, and when he took my face in his hands and kissed my lips with such tender softness I couldn't help but swoon.

"So, when's dinn-" A voice came from around the corner, belonging to Aerith. Startled I broke away from Cloud, eyes wide and looked to her immediately, uncertainly. Cloud let me go, wrapping one arm loosely around my waist. Aerith had her eyes on us, dressed in a light pink dress that clung to her small frame lightly. She wore her usual brown boots and her hair was pulled back into a French braid and tied with a pink ribbon. The amount of hurt she wore on her face was exponential, but I knew I had no reason to feel any guilt.

"Feel free to seat yourself," Cloud gestured with his free arm in the direction of the dining hall, watching her carefully. Aerith blinked, her luminous eyes watering. She didn't say anything; instead, she turned and almost ran from the entrance hall, away from us.

"That was . . ." my voice drifted off, at a sudden loss for words.

"Awkward?" Cloud supplied. "Yes, very," he agreed, smiling suddenly. "So now that that's over, are you ready for dinner and even _more_ guaranteed awkward situations?" His grin had me smiling as I slipped my hand into his, remembering Aerith's words with a pang of guilt. The feel of his hand in mine was electrifying and I swear my heart skipped a beat when he squeezed ever so slightly.

Cloud escorted me to the dining hall with the confidence of someone looking forward to the almost certain uncomfortable moments awaiting us. Aerith was seated at the far end of the table, staring down at her plate in silence. She didn't look up when we walked in – not that I expected her to – nor did she speak. Chamberlain whistled merrily, straightening the countless plates of food set out before us. My stomach roared suddenly, mouth watering. I clenched my stomach muscles to try and attempt to silence the sound but Cloud smirked anyway. I couldn't be sure if he was smirking over the noise or the obvious difference between Chamberlain's and Aerith's attitudes.

"Evening, everyone," Cloud announced grandly, voice carrying through the high-ceilinged room. The chandelier shone brightly above our heads, reflecting off the brilliantly polished wood of the table and floor. Aerith looked up momentarily, emotions softening her face as her emerald eyes zeroed in on our entwined hands. My face blushed when she glanced away, looking as though she were about to cry.

"Master Cloud, evening!" Chamberlain straightened up and pressed his arm across his middle in a customary greeting, bowing two times in quick succession. "Miss Tifa, you look stunning, as always," he added with a genteel smile, bowing once to me. "Shall I seat you?" he offered, sweeping out an arm to the table before us. Cloud held up his free hand, declining politely.

"I must refuse. Please, Chamberlain, seat yourself," Cloud instructed. His butler bowed again and took a seat across from Aerith, watching her face thoroughly. She had paled and was now completely immersed with a frayed edge in the golden tablecloth. I knew that if I paid her too much attention she would ruin my night with striking guilt straight to my core.

Cloud tugged my hand gently, sparking a blush to my cheeks and led me to my seat. He pulled out the high-backed chair and waited for me to take my seat. I couldn't help admire how expertly the mahogany wood was carved. The back depicted the head of a lion and the armrests were its outstretched arms, ending in slightly curved claws. I had a feeling that this char was Cloud's, as it was at the head of the table and the only one of its sort.

"Thank you," I smiled, my eyes meeting his. It seemed as though the cerulean depths of Cloud's eyes swirled and deepened as his smile crinkled their corners.

"Of course," Cloud took a seat around the corner of the table, next to me. He looked over the table as for servants appeared – the only four I had ever seen in the castle – and began filling our plates with food. Unsurprisingly Aerith's plate filled with greens; bright red cherry tomatoes and golden corn vied for space with juicy orange slices and two bananas, cut in half. She pulled a small bowl of salad towards her, topped in a dressing of vinaigrette and sprinkled with square croutons. Aerith picked up her fork and stabbed the salad violently, her mind clearly elsewhere.

Chamberlain's plate was nearly similar to Cloud's – a thick piece of bacon-wrapped steak dominated the plate, next to fluffy cream-colored mashed potatoes and corn. My plate held a little of everything; a helping of pot roast, a bowl of salad, a spoonful of mashed potatoes drizzled in brown gravy and a sizeable amount of fruit. Four identical goblets of red wine made the meal, poured from generous green bottles.

Aerith grabbed her goblet and downed her wine as though she hadn't a drink in her life. Her cheeks took on a pink tinge and she met my eyes uneasily. I smiled to her, trying to show her that I meant no hard feelings.

"Master Cloud, I hope your trip went well?" Chamberlain finally broke the terribly awkward silence, taking a bite of potatoes and fixing his small eyes on Cloud.

Cloud smiled and returned his gaze easily.

"As always, Chamberlain. I expect in a few months Tifa and I will be nearly ready."

Aerith choked on her food, hand rushing to her throat. I stood quickly, alarmed, intending to help her before she refused me, holding up her hand.

"No, no, I'm fine," she insisted, swallowing several times and taking a few quick gulps of water from a glass next to her wine. I sat, uneasily, waiting for another reaction. Chamberlain was doing nearly the same, watching carefully with uncertainty.

"You say… you say you're nearly ready?" Aerith's voice shook pityingly as she fixed her luminous eyes on mine.

"In a few months, yes, I expect so," Cloud kept his eyes off her; acting as though speaking to her was a tiresome chore. I heard Aerith's gulp from across the table.

"Oh," she said. "I see," Aerith turned her fork around in her hand, seeming to sink inside herself. I knew Cloud's words meant that in a few months, he would love me and I would love him – and it would be time to enter under the trapdoor. My heart gave a squeeze for her. I felt bad, I really did… but Aerith had had her chance, and Cloud couldn't love her. It was like he'd written himself in his journal: _"Aerith is too much my opposite."_ So did that mean that because I was similar to Cloud in my likes and dislikes he could love me?

"Master Cloud," Aerith said suddenly, clenching her fists. The sudden formality in her words surprised everyone at the table; we all turned to look at her. Her small frame was shaking and she hid her fists in her lap. Aerith looked up and fixed her luminous eyes determinedly on Cloud. "May I be excused?" She asked, sarcasm dripping into her usually polite tone.

"O-of course," Even Cloud seemed taken aback, watching her stand and stride brusquely from the room.

"Oh, my," Chamberlain muttered, filling his mouth with corn before he could say anything else.

"Something seemed to be bothering her," Cloud mused. "I don't think I should expect her to join us for dinner any time soon," I stared.

"You kidding? You shouldn't have made her come in the first place!" I exclaimed. Cloud paled.

"Is something the matter, Miss Tifa?" Chamberlain interrupted, forcing my gaze from Cloud's astonished eyes. My anger bubbled under the surface, threatening to boil over.

"Are you _kidding_!" I emphasized, dropping my silverware. "What's wrong with you, Cloud? She's in _love_ with you and you made her come to dinner?" Cloud stared at me, stunned. His mako-infused eyes were pale blue.

"Tifa, I – I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal," he admitted, setting down his silverware gently and watching me carefully. I stood up roughly, fixing him with a dark glare.

"Do you ever think?" I chided, striding from the room.

"Tifa, wait!" Cloud called after me. I ignored his voice; blocked out the hurt and the confusion and kept walking. The fact that perhaps I had overreacted hadn't completely hit me yet, and it didn't until Cloud's hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

"Tifa, what was that?" he asked, astounded. The amazement in his brilliant azure eyes took me by surprise, but I pushed it, and him, away.

"You stomped all over Aerith's feelings," I accused of him. "Do you know how badly you must've hurt her?" I could feel the irrational tears coming on; partly because I myself was confused of exactly how I felt. I wanted Aerith to find happiness, but that obviously wasn't happening with me here. I'd stolen Cloud from her, and for that I felt bad.

"I know, Tifa, and I'm sorry," he apologized, placing his hands on either side of my neck and ignoring the way I gripped his wrists and tried to pry them off me. His cerulean eyes glowed with a forlorn light. The pounding of my heart against my chest took my mind off of Aerith, reminding me that Cloud was here, for me. "Will you go for a walk with me?" he asked, letting his hands slide to mine and taking them in his hold.

"Of course," I agreed almost immediately. Even though I was angry with Cloud, I would never deny him any request. Cloud's smile was grateful as he led me toward the huge doors and through them, into the crisp night.

It was dark, the only illuminating light coming from the tall lamps standing along the path that stretched before us. I wove my fingers through Cloud's and led him to the fountain, lit from the inside by an unknown light. The many-colored crystals inside shone brilliantly, each stone cut with hundreds of facets, reflecting their light back tenfold. I leaned against the side, pulling my hand from Cloud's and trailing it through the water, barely disturbing the rippling water.

Cloud joined me at the fountain edge, resting one hand on my hip and reaching into the water with the other, retrieving a handful of crystals.

"They're diamonds, you know," he told me, holding the diamonds up to the light and watching them sparkle.

"Why?" I asked suddenly, watching the light fleck off each gem. "Why go to all of this trouble?"

Cloud laughed, closing his hand into a fist and letting the diamonds fall back into the water, one by one.

"The fountain was for me," he explained with a smile. "I saw something similar to it once. It's my favorite part of the castle."

I studied his face for a few moments, trying to figure something. He met my gaze evenly, eyes shining.

"But why change everything? Chamberlain told me you remodeled. Why?" I persisted, trying to ignore the feeling of Cloud's fingers drumming against my hip. He didn't answer at first.

"Well," he began at last, looking back into the water, "I suppose it was to get you to like me." Cloud admitted with a sheepish grin and a shrug. I felt my heart skip a beat but didn't let that stop me. I was on a quest for answers.

"Yeah, but why is it so important that I like you?" I demanded brusquely. Cloud laughed with amusement.

"So many questions tonight!" he grinned, his blonde hair looking radiant in the light from the fountain. The bubbling water filled the silence, allowing him time to muse over my words. "I told you before, Tifa. Because you're my light," he reaffirmed, smiling with the side of his mouth. Exasperated, I looked down into the water and plucked a single, red diamond from its depths and turned it over in my hand. The other reached for Cloud's hand on my hip and I laced my fingers with his, meeting his curious eyes once more.

"How do you know?" I asked pointedly. Cloud looked away and into the night sky, letting his gaze wander over the stars.

"Would you believe me if I told you it came to me in a dream? You did, I mean."

"Yes," I answered immediately, without hesitation, remembering Cloud's written words in his journal. His gaze was burning when it returned to me.

"I had a dream about you," he resumed. "You were standing right here, right where we are now, and you were wearing this beautiful white dress. I remember because I was in white, just like you, and we almost matched. I came closer and you just looked at me with those gorgeous, brown eyes and smiled," Cloud elaborated fondly as I listened, breathless, waiting for him to continue.

"The breeze was blowing your hair around your face and I kept thinking how beautiful you looked, but I didn't know your name. Suddenly, this bright, pure light flared up around you and you whispered your name to me, so quietly, and then you were gone." The mako in Cloud's eyes danced, flaring at the memory. "I knew I had to find you."

I smiled, touched at the fact that he'd shared something like that with me. His words struck a memory of my own, and I instantly recalled something I'd read in his journal. Guilt flared suddenly through my veins and I knew I had to tell him. Cloud was still waiting for me to say something; I could tell.

"Cloud, I think that's incredible," I breathed, unable to think of something else to say. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried his face against his chest, stalling for time before I admitted my own secret. I heard Cloud's sudden intake of breath before his arms wrapped tightly around me. Goosebumps prickled my arms, yet Cloud was warm.

"Oh?" Amusement colored his voice. I looked up and into his eyes, realizing just how close his glorious face was to mine. I blushed, embarrassment creeping into my cheeks and struggled in his arms to free myself. Cloud laughed richly and took my face in his hands, face alight.

"Don't be embarrassed!" he smirked. I reached down and tugged on my dress nervously, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I'm not embarrassed," I try to insist, but I wasn't fooling anyone until I sighed. Cloud made me nervous – it didn't take a fool to see that. He tilted my face up and stepped closer until his body pushed mine against the fountain and pressed into me, bringing his face close.

"I think you are," he murmured against my lips, kissing me with intensity then.

I couldn't enjoy it. I couldn't enjoy his touch – because my unspoken confession was weighing heavy on my heart.

I pushed him away.

"Cloud, I have to tell you something," I tried to disregard the confused, hurt look on his face.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, studying my expression. I nodded, stepping away and drifting toward the hedges, reaching out and plucking a shiny, dark green leaf from the branch.

"When you were gone, I snuck into your room and read your journal," I admitted in a rush, holding my breath for his anger.

What I didn't expect was his reply.

"I know," he said. I spun around, staring in disbelief.

"You _know_? How do you _know_?" Cloud approached me, wearing a smile on his face and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Because I'm perceptive," he explained. "That, and the lock on the drawer was all but destroyed when I came home," I blushed, looking away. Cloud's face was hidden by the shadows, but I heard his chuckle.

"Are you mad?" I asked hesitantly, sure his anger was late to come.

"No, I just wished you would've asked first," he told me, slipping his hand in mine and leading me away, through a hidden passage in the hedge. "I don't _mind_; I want you to know whatever you want about me. Honesty will be the key, remember," he pointed out. I let go of his hand and hugged his arm, following him blindly for I could not see. He seemed to know where he was going, however, so I trusted him. I needed to.

"I remember," I said, feeling immensely better after my confession. Just the fact that he hadn't been mad took a huge load off my mind, but I was still waiting for something from him. The silence consumed our speech; the only sound in the air was our feet crunching over the gravel of the hidden, dark path. Cloud made a sharp turn, steadying me when I stumbled forward with a strong arm and an amused noise.

We broke through an arch and into a sort of enclosed circle; high shrubs protected us from the view of any curious onlookers and in the very center was a magnificent lion statue, poised in mid-walk. Tall lamps surrounded us, lending their light, so I released Cloud's arm and stepped closer to the statue, reaching out to touch it and trailing my fingertips along the cold bronze. Cloud crossed his arms and watched me with intrigue. The lion stood in a shallow pool of rippling water, perched on a stand of even more diamonds; these ones traditional and white.

"Why're there so many lions around this place?" I asked aloud, my fingers tracing the outline of the lion's mouth, frozen in a forever roar. I looked back to Cloud to see him studying the ring on his first finger, brushing his thumb over the band.

"I like them," he explained at last. "They're a symbol of power and strength. When I was in SOLDIER, we were told to imagine ourselves a predator and try to embody them, try to fuse our hearts with theirs to stay brave and stay strong. I chose the lion, if it isn't obvious," Cloud joined me and placed his hand on the top of the lion's cold head, looking down at me.

"You were in SOLDIER?" I asked, suddenly excited. "Do you think you've met my brother?" Cloud grinned and shrugged, knocking on the lion's head with his knuckles.

"Possibly," he said. "What's his name?"

"Zack," I replied. Cloud's sudden intake of breath surprised me. He looked as though someone had punched him in the gut, eyes wide and haunted. "Cloud? Are you okay?" I reached out to take his hand, but he snatched them away and stuffed them in his pockets, turning away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling the hurt of his abrupt refusal. Cloud shook his head, shoulders straightening and shaking his head.

"Nothing," he said at last, facing me. He smiled apologetically, but the gesture didn't reach his eyes. They glowed brightly, sparking with an emotion I didn't recognize. I scrutinized his face, taking in the way those eyes seemed downcast. Something I'd said had caused this reaction; I just didn't know what.

"Can I ask you something?" I said suddenly, remembering an entry I'd read in his journal. Cloud pulled me to a wooden bench and sat me down next to him, watching my face. His was partially illuminated by a light under the bench, throwing shadows over his eyes, but despite that, the mako in them glowed.

"Of course," he allowed, pulling me closer and brushing the hair back from my shoulders. His touch sent shivers down my spine, and his fingers lingered along my collarbone. I knew that if I let it, his touch would distract me completely from my path.

"Why did you send for me? Why didn't you come yourself, like you did with Aerith?" I wanted to know. This question burned at me from the inside – if I was so special and so much different than Aerith, why didn't he come for me himself? Cloud looked down at my hands folded in my lap and thought for a moment.

"Do you know about Yuffie, too?" his voice was downtrodden and he didn't meet my eyes. I sensed this was a touchy subject, so I approached it gently.

"I know that she – died…" I hesitated to say the word, fearing what sort of reaction I'd get this time. Cloud visibly flinched at that word and nodded.

"Yeah," he breathed. "She died down in Hell. Her spirit didn't stay down there, thankfully, but she died." Cloud scratched the back of his neck uneasily. "I wanted to do things differently with you," he began to explain. "Chamberlain and I went to get both Aerith and Yuffie, and look how things turned out. Yuffie died and I couldn't love Aerith. I thought that maybe if I did things differently this time, everything would work out." His honesty was so very touching that I felt tears prick my eyes. The amount of emotion in his voice was overwhelming, as though he was on the verge of breaking down himself.

I reached out and touched his face, placing my palm on his cheek and brushing beside his eye. He closed his eyes and seemed to lean into my touch.

"Is it working?" I asked quietly, almost a whisper. Cloud's eyes opened and met mine; burning with an intensity I'd never seen before.

"You tell me," he murmured, closing the distance between us and pressing his lips to mine, ever so gently. My arm hooked around his neck, securing me to him and the other took a fistful of his shirt, pulling him closer. Cloud's arms circled my waist, pulling me against him and cupped my face. The only sound to be heard was the whisper of our lips moving in synchronization.

A sudden gust of wind brought the smell of sulfur to my nose. Something in my memory clicked and I recalled suddenly the hound that had visited me while Cloud was away. We pulled back at the same moment, waiting with alert expressions.

"Do you smell that?" he asked tensely, looking around. He stood quickly and grasped something in his pocket, holding it tightly.

"Cloud, while you were gone, I smelled this exact thing and a ghostly dog visited me," I admitted quickly. Cloud whirled around, eyes blazing.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Anger colored his tone. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry," Confused, I watched his reaction. "I didn't realize." Cloud sighed angrily and turned back around, eyes on the mouth of the path. Something was coming, even I could tell.

"Here," Cloud gathered my attention, pulling two daggers from his pocket and tossing one to me. "I know you can protect yourself well enough, but I'll do my best to keep you safe," he explained, his expression suddenly steely and tough. I could see how formidable of an opponent Cloud could be if it came down to it.

"What if it's the same kind of dog that came to me? These won't be able to hurt it," I recalled how the dog had been made of smoke and brimstone. Cloud chuckled, keeping his eyes on the path.

"Yes," he spoke, "they will."

"You're looking well, Cloud," A surprisingly emotionless voice, sounding a lot like Cloud's, came from near the lion statue. Cloud and I both spun around, clutching the hilts of our daggers.

"Sephiroth!"

* * *

A/N: OOH, CLIFFHANGER! Haha, so anyway, I wanted to bring Zack in to the story one way or another, so I made him Tifa's brother. Don't worry - everything will be explained in later chapters. As for now, I hope you've enjoyed the little bit of lovin' I included here :] Review, review, review! GO GO GO! :]


	12. XII

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay - I went out of town. I was definitely surprised at the length of this chapter - over 6 thousand words! I suppose I really didn't want to quit! I've got to say, this chapter was by far the most fun to write; you'll see why soon :] A bit of Cloti action was exactly what I needed to stimulate my brain into writing more! I do think all of you will enjoy what I have here, and, as always, review! Reviews are what keep me going!

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any part of Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**

* * *

A tall man leaned against the hedge, his arms crossed, watching Cloud with an expression I couldn't read. He had long silver hair that caught the light and gleamed unreasonably bright, matching eyes that seemed to be a mixture of blue and green. Those eyes glowed with a sinister light as the man, apparently named Sephiroth, grinned. An indigo wing stretched from his left shoulder, ruffling noisily.

"I see you've found her at last, Cloud," Sephiroth sneered, eyes flashing. His fingers brushed the hilt of an incredibly long sword, one that disappeared into the shrubbery because it was so long.

"What of it?" Malice dripped from his voice. His hatred was apparent, but I couldn't figure why. I pressed my hand between his shoulder blades, closing the gap between us.

"Sephiroth?" I echoed quietly.

Sephiroth laughed.

"Bless her, Cloud, she knows nothing of me!" The rapture in Sephiroth's eyes was striking, and yet it was obvious it didn't belong. He studied me carefully, eyes winding over my arms, my build, my face. "Yes, she _is_, the one, isn't she?"

"Shut up! Leave _now_, Sephiroth, before I have to kill you!" Cloud threatened, brandishing his dagger menacingly. I suppose had the dagger been a sword, his threat would've been taken a bit more seriously – instead, Sephiroth threw back his head and laughed again.

"I would love to see it! Dearest Cloud, have you told her of what exactly she must do?" Sephiroth pressed the tips of his fingers together and smirked. I peered around his shoulder.

"What _we_ must do, you mean?" I asked aloud. Cloud jammed his shoulder back, intending to shut me up, but it only annoyed me. I pushed away from him and came around, placing a hand on my hip. I was a few feet away from this man and from here I could feel the raw power emanating from his form.

"Of course, dear girl, what the _two _of you must do," Sephiroth's unusual emotionless voice was unnerving and set me on edge. I felt the need to stay on my toes around him. I looked to Cloud uncertainly, but he was of no help at all. He was bristling visibly, his hatred for Sephiroth astounding. Just what had this man done to invoke his wrath?

"We have to kill him," Cloud muttered through clenched teeth. My eyebrows shot into my hairline. Kill _him_?

"How the _hell_ are we supposed to kill him?" I exclaimed. Once more, Sephiroth laughed joyously, the only true emotion his perfect face dared betray.

"You aren't, that's how," his amusement faded fast, to be replaced with ire. "You might be the right girl, Tifa Lockhart, but there's _no_ way you can break his darkness," Sephiroth growled. "Cloud's fondness for the darkness keeps me alive, for I _am _the darkness in his heart." A smile placated his dangerous look. Sephiroth eyed Cloud with indifference – and Cloud returned back a blistering gaze. A sudden idea crossed my mind.

I tossed the dagger into the water and approached Cloud. The two men watched me carefully, unsure of exactly what I planned. It was nothing big, of course, but I had a feeling it would significantly impact Sephiroth.

I simply slid my hand into Cloud's.

The shocked look on Sephiroth's face was enough. He looked like he'd been slapped across the cheek; eyes wide and stunned, mouth opened. The look on Cloud's face, however, was priceless. The smug expression he wore couldn't quite be put into words.

"You were saying?" I smiled serenely, realizing that no longer did I feel fear of Sephiroth. Somehow, his badass-charade had tired with me quickly, and I saw him now as just a bully.

Sephiroth's face morphed into a mask of anger.

"It's true you hold new influence over aspects of Cloud, but be that as it may, there will be no success for you. I will see to it." I could feel the venom in Sephiroth's voice dripping down my spine. His indigo wing spread wide and the sudden sound of the ruffling of many feathers filled the air before it wrapped around his body and Sephiroth was gone.

"I can't believe you, Tifa - that was ingenious!" The dagger in Cloud's hand clattered to the gravel ground as he threw his arms around me. I burst into laughter as he lifted me and swung me around, hugging me tightly to his hard chest. "Don't you know what you've done?" He held me out as easily as though I was a child, and I struggled in his arms.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me as soon as you put me down!" I cried, hitting his arms with a grin on my face. Cloud laughed aloud and set me on my feet, smiling beautifically.

"Did you see his reaction? That was priceless!" Cloud took my hand and kissed it several times, startling my heart into erratic beats.

"What's the big deal?" I asked with a chuckle. "I mean, I had hoped his reaction would be like that," I admitted.

"What was your thought process?" Cloud wondered.

"You told me that we had to love each other before we went under the trapdoor, right?" Cloud nodded, listening. "Well, it was my hope that you had at least _some_ feelings for me by now, and I wondered what it would do to Sephiroth if I was right," I tried out his name, sensing how it flowed so easily and felt so wrong at the same time. It was as though his name was taboo. Cloud grinned, kissing my lips suddenly and pulling me into another hug.

"Well, you're right, as always," he joked, raining kisses on my hair.

"You _are_ happy, aren't you!" I laughed, peddling my fingers against his chest.

"Of course I am, Tifa, I learned that you _are_ my light! I've finally found you!" The radiant happiness in his voice filled me with warmth – for I was the reason he felt this way. I had done something so very right and that feeling left me satisfied.

"I'm glad," I said, looking up at his face. "But can we go inside now? It's getting really cold!" I rubbed my arms in an attempt to warm myself up. Cloud smirked and removed his black jacket, resting it over my shoulders and fastening the lion's head clasp to keep it in place.

"Come on, then, it is quite late," he mused, gathering the two daggers and returning them to his pocket before taking my hand and leading me back up the path.

Morning found me curled in bed, spooning with a body-sized white pillow and buried under the thick down comforter. I smiled, remembering the past night and how Cloud and I had stood outside my room for quite some time, caught in our intimate embrace. My tired mind had wondered if Aerith had experienced such luck before Cloud has realized his true feelings, and that thought only served to make my passions grow. It hadn't been long before he'd sent me to bed before the two of us could get _too_ carried away.

My clothes had been laid out for me, presumably by Chamberlain, and I was surprised to see that they were a set I'd brought from home. It was the leather outfit Merie had constructed for me to workout in, and I realized that it had been some time since I'd sparred or used a weapon at all.

I bathed before pulling on my workout clothes, marveling at the memories they brought back when I did so. The fond recollections of disputing with Merie on her lack of practicing, her flirtatious nature and the carefree way she regarded almost everything. I missed her terribly, I realized, as I ran my thumb along the tight stitching of every seam and hemline. Her clothes making talent was truly a gift, something I was glad she'd discovered instead of combat. I'd always thought Merie too soft for it anyway.

I jogged down the stairs with a spring in my step, trailing my hand along the banister. The polished wood soothed my suddenly frayed nerves; I was anxious about getting back in the ring and trying my hand at sparring again, especially since it'd been a while since I last practiced. I didn't particularly _want_ to spar with Cloud, seeing as how he was so strong, but I knew that his strength pushed me to reach deep within myself and try that much harder.

Cloud waited at the bottom of the staircase, as per usual, with his back to me.

"Morning, Cloud," I said aloud, getting his attention. Cloud turned and smiled, taking my hand and kissing the top of it before he pulled me into an embrace.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked into my hair. I nodded with a smile, remembering the night before and the way we'd really gotten to know each other through simply talking. "Today I'd thought we'd do a bit of sparring, and then I'd like to take you to the horse barn," he explained, linking his arm through mine and escorting me to the dining hall and pulling out my chair for me as he had the night before.

"I've been to the barn once," I admitted, reaching for a slice of bread.

"Oh?" Cloud spoke over a mouthful of fruit. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and I met the two stable boys, Henry and Hamlet," I added.

"They're very nice boys, and they've got an uncanny talent with the horses," Cloud explained with a smile. "I recruited them some years ago passing through a village. They were homeless brothers, living in the streets and begging for food," I couldn't help but burst into laughter when Cloud took an enormous bite of oatmeal after finishing his sentence. He smirked and continued speaking. "I noticed how often they lurked around the barn in their village, always being chased off by an angry worker, but not before one of them would slip into a stall and brush a horse, even if it was with their hands." I smiled at the thought, knowing how true it was. Those boys lived and breathed horses.

"I met Archer," I said briefly, biting into a grapefruit. I marveled at the taste – I'd never eaten one before.

"Did you?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. "And he was okay with you?" His words were hesitant; he was the first to vouch for how temperamental the stallion was. After all, Henry had explained that Cloud had arrived home on his back one night.

"Of course," I nodded. "He was a total sweetheart with me." I smiled a bit, recalling Archer's tender behavior, and then his sudden personality change with Henry. Cloud smiled gratefully.

"Good," he said in relief.

"Henry kind of told me you showed up one night on his back?" I wanted to know what the background story as behind it. Cloud nodded, sliding from his chair and standing. I realized that the both of us had essentially quit eating and were more wrapped up in our thoughts and conversations and neglected the food in front of us.

"Come on," he held out his hand and helped me from my seat when I took it. "Let's go on down to the barn and I'll tell you when we get there," he said. Cloud led the way through that same small passageway and into the brightness of outdoors, squinting when the sunlight assaulted our eyes.

I had the sudden feeling that today was going to be a good day. The feeling of my hand in Cloud's and the butterflies it brought filled me with warmth and brought a smile to my face.

I wondered if this was love.

Henry and Hamlet were nowhere to be seen – until that is, I saw two galloping shapes far off in the distance. No matter the time of day – those two were always out on a horse or putting one through its paces. Cloud released my hand and pushed open the double barn doors, flooding the structure with light. Horses all down the aisle lifted their heads over the lower half of their stall doors, whickering and making more noise than I've ever heard one make. Cloud grinned and touched the nose of every horse we passed by until we reached Archer's stall.

"They're glad to see you," I smiled, reaching out my hand. Archer's flawless dished head appeared over the stall door, his nostrils vibrating in a silent greeting. He pressed his nose into my palm, closing his eyes and tipping his ears as far forward as they would go.

"So what's the story?" I asked, sliding my hand up the side of his silky face.

"Yes, of course," Cloud leaned down and produced a brush from a canvas bag at the side of Archer's stall, sliding back the bolt on his door and letting himself in. The horse pulled his head back inside to nuzzle Cloud's arm before returning his attention to me.

"When you enter the trapdoor, you don't always exit it in the same place," Cloud began, pressing the brush firmly against his side and setting to work. I listened patiently, playing with the prickly whiskers on Archer's lower lip. "I suppose it's one of Sephiroth's ploys to try and confuse any who venture underneath. There are four entrances to stand for the four pathways, and the odds of you entering one place and exiting in another are high. Well, I found myself in that situation. I pushed open the trapdoor and I was in the middle of a gigantic field, a stretch of land that I didn't see any end to. Archer was grazing a few yards away. When I stepped out he trotted up to me and led the way home." Cloud looked to me, his gaze meeting mine.

"You have so many extraordinary stories to tell," I marveled, smiling when Archer thrust his forehead against my chest.

"You and I will create many before long," Cloud replied easily, exiting Archer's stall and returning the brush to the bag. "Shall we go for a ride?"

Less than an hour later, I reined Archer toward the open field. Cloud sat astride a beautiful white mare, the reins gathered in one hand and resting on his thigh. Cloud leaned forward, urging his mare into a gallop and grinning as the wind whipped past his face. I clapped my heels against Archer's side and he exploded into a ground eating gallop that took us quickly past Cloud and his mare. Cloud yelled and I burst into laughter, slowing Archer so Cloud could catch up.

Cloud reined his mare next to Archer and slowed her to an ambling walk, our legs brushing together. Archer tossed his head and he and the mare touched noses, flirting. Cloud grinned along with me and pushed the hair from his eyes.

"It's good to see that you're proficient on horseback," Cloud said to me, lifting his face skyward as he like to do. "We won't be walking through all four pathways of Hell,"

"I've always loved horses," I answered in reference to his first statement. "My brother taught me to ride," At the mention of my brother, Cloud's face darkened. He tensed and clamped his jaw shut but continued to look at me. I didn't press the issue, knowing it would only make things worse. Mentioning my brother seemed to be taboo with Cloud. I knew if I waited, he'd most likely tell me eventually.

"And I didn't think there'd be horses in Hell," I added.

"Strictly speaking, they're not exactly horses," he shrugged as he spoke. "Everything down in Hell is technically dead, so they'll be sort of an undead version, I suppose you could say."

Cloud's mare skirted to the side suddenly, snorting wildly. Archer startled, tossing his head high and flaring his nostrils. I could feel him tense underneath me as he prepared to bolt. Cloud's mare was dancing lightly on her hooves, clearly startled by something. I gathered Archer's reins together and pulled them close to my leg, forcing him to turn in tiny circles instead of letting him take over and bolt. Cloud grinned as he struggled to get his mount under control, clearly enjoying himself. His mare whinnied and reared up on her hind legs, lashing out with her hooves as if fighting something off. I expected Cloud to fall from her back but he did not, instead he leaned forward against her neck and forced her back down.

"What was that?" I wondered, bundling the reins and touching them to Archer's withers to help him calm down. His sides heaved as though he'd just ran a few miles and his eyes rolled, the whites showing, obviously worked up about something we couldn't see. He was so tense I could barely get him to respond and move closer to Cloud. Cloud was on the alert. It was possible that he and the horses could sense something I couldn't, for all three of them looked as though they wanted to leave.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little more urgently, for I hadn't received an answer to my first question. "Cloud?" Finally he looked to me. The mako in his eyes was brighter than ever as his eyes scoured the area around us tensely. The ground rumbled underneath us suddenly, sending the horses into a panicked fit of whinnying and dancing from side to side.

"We have to leave this place, _now_," he said, desponded. "We should've never gone outside the castle gates." He clapped his feet against his mare's sides and took off the way we'd come.

"Cloud!" I called after him, but he didn't slow. He simply looked back at me with urgency in his eyes and left me no choice but to follow. I pushed Archer forward and he followed with no hesitation, catching up quickly and matching the mare's pace.

Cloud leaned low over his mare's neck, allowing her to have her head and ushering her faster. It seemed he couldn't get away from this place quick enough.

When we galloped through the gates, a flurry of clacking hooves, labored breath and the heavy smell of the overworked horses, Cloud leaped from his mare before she had a chance to slow to a full stop. Henry and Hamlet quickly appeared and grabbed for her reins, leading her aside. I pulled Archer to a complete stop and declined Henry's helping hand, instead jumping down myself and handing over the reins so I could follow Cloud.

He waited by the fountain, running his fingers through his blonde hair with a nervous air I couldn't quite fathom. I fought the urge to rush up to him and shake the answers from him, so I instead reached up and grabbed his wrists, pulling them down and forcing him to look me in the eye.

"What could possibly be the matter?" I demanded to know.

"We have to begin your training, _now_," Cloud explained brusquely, wrenching free from my grasp. "You'll never be ready in time, my dear." His voice was tense as he spoke; sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

"Training? What do you mean?" Cloud started pacing the ground before me, holding his hands against each side of his head.

"I should have never taken you out there!" Cloud cursed, anger strengthening the conviction in his tone. "How could I have been so stupid?" Bewilderment washed through me and I watched with wide, confused eyes before I realize his sudden mood swing would keep him angry until he let himself vent in one way or another.

"Fine! Let's spar, right now!" I challenged, hoping hand-to-hand combat would allow him to work his anger out. Cloud swung his heavy gaze at me and I was surprised to see his eyes were dark.

"Spar? Fine, then, Tifa, let's. But you've no idea what you're getting yourself in to." Cloud grabbed my hand and towed me roughly toward the practice field. I waited uncertainly as he hunted around in the shed, making an awful lot of noise and returning with two identical swords. The hilts were longer, ended with a circular weight and the blade was longer than my forearm. The major difference from this blade and the last I'd sparred with was that the edge was not dulled down. The edges of these twin blades were razor sharp and glinted with untapped viciousness.

Cloud tossed me my sword with a hard look. I caught it by the hilt easily, staring at my reflection in the sharpened blade with hesitation.

"Um, Cloud? Are you sure you want to use these swords?" I wasn't afraid Cloud would intentionally hurt me, of course, but it had been a while since I'd held a sharpened blade.

"What's the matter? Scared? The Walking Dead won't be coming at you with toy daggers, Tifa." I simply could not believe the mockery in his tone! I narrowed my eyes and tightened my grip on the hilt, mirroring Cloud's movements as he swung the blade through the air in warm-up.

"Of course not," I snorted, steeling myself. I could feel my body responding to that old familiar surge of adrenaline and anticipation for the fight. Cloud seemed ready to go – his eyes were locked on mine with a sort of animalistic determination.

He leaped at me, sword brandished. I lifted my blade and blocked his attack, pushing him back and dodging a second blow. We parried for several minutes, neither of us getting the upper hand before my foot suddenly slid in the dirt. My free arm flailed as I used it to balance myself, and this new, angry Cloud took that opportunity to attack. His blade sliced through the air and found purchase in the flesh of my arm, leaving me with a cut the length of several inches.

I fought the urge to yell out and gritted my teeth, welcoming the wave of fury that quickly overcame my senses. I regained balance quickly, then, and jumped at him with my sword held aloft. I wasn't about to let him think he'd won so easily.

Cloud's jaw tensed as he fought for control, the muscles in his arms straining to keep his actions quick and deadly. But I had found my groove – my fighting style – and there was no turning back now. I dodged one particularly nasty sideswipe; one that probably would've left me in two pieces, and jumped forward, snarling besides myself. Cloud's face was a mask of determination – he would not let himself lose.

But I was a force to be reckoned with. I growled, my teeth grinding together, and jabbed messily a few times, catching him in the stomach. The tip of my blade cut the cloth of his shirt and the skin underneath, bringing a welter of blood to the surface. The sight of Cloud's blood drove me onward, instead of distracting me like blood had done in the past.

I was happy, in a way – happy to have overcome that initial squeamishness blood had always made me feel, yet a little disoriented for I knew what it meant. I was becoming more and more of a fighter, leaving the old Tifa behind. Part of me resented the change, yet another part of me embraced it. I was becoming more and more ready to accompany Cloud through the trapdoor and help him do whatever it was I came here to do.

Cloud was an entirely different man when he sparred. I could tell I was only catching a glimpse of the real him – the way he fought and the way he was normally were two different people all together. Sheer strength possessed his handsome features in a way that was borderline frightening, and somehow I knew that this was only the tip of the iceberg.

Distraction overtook me for just one single moment, and that was all Cloud needed. He thrust the butt of his sword against my shoulder and it knocked me to the ground where I landed in a painful heap. Cloud's sword clattered to the ground and he kneeled over me, pushing a strand of wayward hair from my eyes.

"You're dead," he crooned, taking my hand and kissing the inside of my wrist. My heart fluttered, but the competitor in me flared angrily. I dropped my weapon and pushed myself up into a sitting position, grumbling and wincing internally. Cloud grinned, the mask of willpower all but vanished. We were both sweaty and winded, our chests heaving with the exertion of our fight. I said nothing, instead accepting Cloud's hand as he hauled me to my feet.

"Much better," he commented, brushing me off. "It took me twice as long to kill you this time." I rolled my eyes as his sarcastic grin, my pride – as well as a few key places on my body – bruised.

"You won't win next time," I vowed, bending to retrieve my sword from the ground.

"We'll see," Cloud's smile was arrogant and cocky, so I pushed him away and stalked off, dragging the tip of the sword through the dirt, heading toward the shed to stow my weapon away.

"Tifa, wait!" Cloud called after me. The adrenaline was fading now, and I could acutely feel all of the places where he'd sliced me open. Along with the bleeding gash on my shoulder, I had a few minor cuts that weren't bleeding as profusely as the first one and several bruises that were going to be painful over the next few days.

"Let me at least bandage you up," he offered, taking my sword from me and sheathing it, leaning it against the wall next to his own. My anger and annoyance were fading, now replaced with disappointment. I had wanted so badly to beat Cloud, but my mind had wandered and kept me from achieving my goal.

I shrugged, wincing, and averted my eyes to avoid Cloud's smile.

"Come on," he held out his hand and watched me with those sapphire eyes – I was powerless to resist. I slid my hand into his and allowed myself a returning smile, one that was tinged with the physical pain I was feeling all over my body.

Cloud brought me into the sitting parlor of my own bedroom, disappearing for a few minutes before returning with a kit filled with bandages and supplies to doctor me up. Seeing the amount of bandages he pulled from the kit made my heart sink – was I hurt that badly?

"Did I even hit you at all?" I asked, my face falling. Cloud paused for just a moment and extended his arm, turning it upwards and pulling his sleeve to his elbow. There I saw a considerable-sized gash running diagonal down the length of his arm, dripping blood. "Good," I said, leaning back and crossing my arms.

"'Good'?" he echoed uncertainly, pausing as he unrolled a length of gauze and searching my face.

"Good that I wasn't the only one hurt!" I corrected with a smile. Cloud grinned for just a moment, and turned sober.

"Are you in pain?" he asked gently, his voice filled with concern. Repulsion fluttered through me – I _hated_ when people felt sorry for me or anyone else.

I shook my head quickly. "No, I'm fine. I just imagine it's better to dress these wounds now, while they're still fresh." Cloud's eyes flashed for a single moment, before it, too, passed.

"Good. I need you to take your shirt off if I'm going to bandage your shoulder correctly," he said warily, fearing my reaction. I swallowed hard, anxiety filtered throughmy system. Cloud read my hesitation swiftly. "I can get someone else to bandage you, if you like. Maybe Aerith? I heard you two were getting along," he offered. I quickly denied his suggestion with a shake of my head. Aerith hadn't come to me to offer and explanation, and I sure as hell wasn't going to go out and find her.

"No, it'll be fine," I breathed, butterflies filling my stomach. Keeping my injured arm clasped across my breasts, I struggled for a few long, awkward moments getting my shirt up over my head, exposing my torso. I had nothing to be embarrassed about – I was fit – but even so, I suddenly felt shy.

Cloud tried to keep his examination purely medical, but I could see by the pinkening of his cheeks that he couldn't help looking at more. My stomach was flat and toned, and even if I was a little pale, I was still beautiful. Cloud scooted as close as he could, our knees touching, and pulled from his kit a small jar of antiseptic, dabbing it over the wound on my shoulder gently.

Even so, I couldn't help but flinch a few times. The cream stung, but I knew it was going to help me heal quicker. Cloud pressed the gauze against my wound, taking great care to be gentle, but it still hurt a great deal. The edges around the cut were angry and red, puckered up and ugly. I could see Cloud's hesitation, even as he continued to prod at the gash, making sure the antiseptic cream went in deep.

Finally, Cloud wrapped a length of bandage around my cut with some difficulty, unsure of how to use the awkward spot to his advantage. While he worked, I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of his fingers on my skin. My breath caught as his fingers touched my jaw, exploring, gently nudging my head to the side. The light from the window shone in, catching on his brilliant blonde hair and crystalline eyes, highlighting them. I could see an emotion burning deep inside as his eyes traced the curve of my neck, the outline of my collarbone… I couldn't help but shiver.

"Tifa, I…" Cloud began, his voice thick. I leaned forward, unable to help myself. His face was mere inches from mine, eyes half lidded. I couldn't break my gaze away from his beautiful face long enough to think.

Forgetting that I was nearly naked and bruised up to hell, I reached my free arm out and ran my fingers through his hair. It was something I'd wanted to do ever since arriving, but never saw the right moment for such an intimate gesture. Cloud's eyes burned into mine – he had been waiting for contact from me for a while, that much was clear.

His hand reached up and grasped mine lightly, pulling it down to his mouth. He kissed the inside of my wrist again, several times, his eyes closing. I leaned into his touch, moving myself as close to him as I possibly could. His kisses were like fire, exploding inside my veins and leaving me wanting more.

Acting on a moment of sudden courage, I let the arm guarding my chest drop, taking his free hand and guiding it there. Cloud's eyes snapped open, meeting my gaze solidly, but he did not pull his hand away. My heart was pounding and my body reacting in many ways that were unfamiliar to me – foreign and completely wonderful. I felt ready to swoon under his touch; so gentle, yet interestingly severe.

Cloud leaned in, and his lips found the sensitive skin just above my collarbone and I gasped aloud. That, combined with the sensation of his fingers on my breasts made it almost too much to bear. I arched my body against his own, shivering with pleasure as Cloud pulled me into his lap. His lips continued to probe my skin silkily, occasionally alternating between nipping and kissing, each switch getting a reaction from me without fail. I knotted my fingers together around Cloud's neck and held myself tight to him, ignoring the way my wound cried out in the process. The antiseptic cream hadn't exactly had enough time to kick in yet.

Cloud kissed me, finally, and his lips were urgent but sweet. His hands cradled my face tenderly, thumbs stroking a rhythm underneath my closed eyes as our lips moved in whispering synchronization. His hair, where it fell into his eyes, was soft against my face, only adding to the growing list of sensations I felt. Cloud's teeth grazed my lower lip, sucking it into his mouth for a brief moment.

I squirmed on his lap, my hands feeling the front of his shirt, searching for a way inside. It took only a moment, but after managing to unbuckle the cuff over his left shoulder and letting it slide to the floor with a thunk, I unzipped his woolen shirt down the middle and felt Cloud's strong muscles under my palms, sighing internally. His strong arms wrapped around me, pressing me tight against his chest and kissed my breasts roughly, breathlessly. I threw my head back and gasped, clutching him as close as possible.

Cloud moaned something unintelligible against my skin, those vibrations thrumming against my body and making me shiver. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling them as each feeling inside intensified, magnified, building into a climax that held me immobile as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through my body. I arched my back, moaning aloud and gripping Cloud's bare shoulders tightly, hard enough that I was sure to leave a mark.

Finally, I slumped against Cloud's chest, who seemed content to just hold me still. The feeling of euphoria resided, slowly, to be replaced by a stinging burn that I identified as my shoulder protesting the previous movement.

"Tifa?" Cloud murmured thickly into my hair.

"Hmm?" I kept my forehead against his shoulder, resting, breathing evenly to calm the frantic beating of my heart.

"I haven't quite finished bandaging you," he pointed out, amusement heavy in his voice. I blushed, unable to help myself, and lifted my head from his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe we should finish that," I agreed, sliding off his lap with embarrassment, lifting my arm to shield my chest again.

"Don't," Cloud instructed, gently prying my arm free. "I've just seen you, remember?" he said, a gentle smile crossing his face. I couldn't help but return such a gentle gesture and lowered my arm to my side. "You should probably have a bath, too," Cloud pointed to the streaks of dried blood caked along my side, disappearing from my sight to decorate my back. "From me," he admitted rather sheepishly, dabbing at his injured arm with a piece of gauze soaked in antiseptic ointment.

I smiled, despite myself, and watched Cloud as he rose gracefully, venturing through my bedroom and into my bathroom, where he returned with a wet washcloth. He returned to his seat beside me and turned my body, wiping away all traces of his blood on my side and back before cleaning himself up next. He finished bandaging my more minor cuts, and upon finishing, held out his arm to me.

"Would you help me with this?" he asked, referring to his own injury. I briefly inspected the long gash, hoping it didn't need stitched back together and upon deciding it didn't, smeared a good amount of antiseptic cream over the top to be certain there would be no later infection. Cloud tried to keep as still and stoic as possible, but I could distinctly read the pain in his eyes as I fumbled around with the gauze. I was sure it didn't feel too good, having cloth pressed against the raw, tender skin of his open wound, but then again, I had endured it.

When we were both sufficiently repaired, Cloud stood and took my shirt from me before I could slip it back over my head. He zipped his own first, and turned to make his way from my room.

"I'll have this repaired for you," he said to me, folding my shirt over his good arm. "It'll be done before night falls."

"Thank you," I said, feeling more than awkward. I was still perched half-nakedly on the chaise, watching him with contained eyes. I stood, crossing my arms over my chest as easily as my bandaged shoulder would allow and waited for him to say something.

"I guess this means no sparring for a couple of days," he mused, a smile playing along the edges of his perfect mouth. I shrugged, the motion causing the tape along the edges of my gauze wad to tug on my skin. I grimaced and, with a nod, agreed wholeheartedly with him.


	13. XIII

**A/N:** Wow - I can honestly say that throughout the entire month of November, I wrote more than I ever have before. NaNoWriMo was top on my list of things to do, since I cleared my SUPER busy schedule for it XP And, guess what? It was my first year participating - and I WON! I was so happy when I finished! I re-wrote something from my past, and it's a piece of CRAP! Haha, I sure won't be revisiting old ideas for a while. So, thus explains my disappearance and lack of posts for about the last month or so. The good news is now that NaNoWriMo is through, I've got more and more time to pick up the slack with Cloud's Embrace! Forgive me for keeping you waiting :)

**DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, own any part of Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**

* * *

I woke suddenly, aware that I hadn't really slept at all. It was still dark outside my window, and the fire in my hearth was completely burned out. The only light in the room came from a sliver of weak moonlight, shining through the warped glass and making dappled patterns on the wood floor. I sat up, untangling the sheets from around my legs and swung my feet over the edge of the bed, touching my toes to the cold floor. The castle was quiet – eerily so.

I knew sleep would not find me unless I became active, so instead of burrowing back down into my warm bed, I slid my feet into a pair of thick slippers and padded towards the bedroom door. Picking up an oil lamp, I turned the knob several times until a tiny, dancing flame blazed to life inside. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get me down the pitch-black hallway and out the castle doors.

The sound of natural nightlife assuaged my ears. Crickets chirped a midnight melody, tiny scavengers hunted through the grass and the bubble of the diamond fountain was all I could hear. Shivering from cold and chiding myself from not grabbing a shawl or cloak or _something_, I headed left, past the fountain and made my way toward the barn. It was rather slow going – my muscles screamed in protest from the previous day's sparring match with Cloud, and the cut on my shoulder stung something terrible. But I had known worse pain, so I swallowed hard and continued on.

My body was exhausted, but my mind wouldn't let me rest. Continuing on foot, I suddenly remembered the hell hound from a few weeks prior, and shuddered long and low. Willing myself to move faster, I made it to the barn quicker than I expected. I was surprised to find, however, that I was not alone. Hamlet and his twin Henry, were busy mucking out the stalls, raking piles of soiled hay into a wheelbarrow and whistling amongst themselves.

"You're all up?" I asked upon entered, feeling a twinge of guilt when the two of them jumped in surprise. Henry rake fell to the floor with a loud clatter, disrupting the horses in each stall, and Hamlet had to steady himself on one of the stall doors to keep from falling.

"Miss Tifa?" Henry ventured. "What are you doing awake?" I could see he battled the urge to bow to me out of respect for Cloud – which I would've scolded him for.

"I couldn't sleep," I admitted, leaning against one of the stalls. A chestnut mare whickered in greeting from inside, shuffling her hooves around. "And you?"

"Oh, Hamlet and I are up at this time every morning," Henry said to me, smiling. "It's part of our chores!" I quirked an eyebrow – these two kids certainly seemed to do a lot.

"What time is it, anyway?" I wondered.

"Just past dawn." Hamlet interjected, busying himself with his work. I watched, fascinated with the quick efficient way he worked. Hamlet was like a machine – working with such certainty that I found myself jealous of his skill.

"Does Cloud work you too hard?" I asked, concern abruptly at the front of my mind. Hamlet kept working, of course, but Henry fixed me with a huge smile and leaned against his pitchfork.

"No, of course not! My brother and I love our work; we love the horses so very much," he answered cleanly, twirling a clump of hay around with the toe of his scuffed boot. I followed the movement, hoping Henry was being truthful. "Tifa? Can I ask you something?" he said abruptly, meeting my gaze earnestly.

"Of course," I agreed instantly, wondering if what Henry had to say was something big. It certainly seemed so, what with the serious expression he wore on his face.

"Would you mind helping us with Archer's stall? Master Cloud hasn't been out to see the stallion in quite some time, and I fear he won't allow us close enough to clean his stall," Henry scrubbed the back of his neck, an apologetic smile breaking out across his face.

I met his smile with one of my own, nodding vigorously.

"I'd love to!" I looked toward Archer's darkened stall eagerly, and then down to the nightgown clinging to my frame in the chilly morning air.

"Don't worry," Henry seemed to read my thoughts. "We've got something you can wear. You're about Aerith's size, right?" He stepped forward and took my hand, leading me down the aisle into the tack room and to a set of drawers, opening the very first and rooting through several articles of clothes inside.

"Aerith? Was she down here a lot?" I queried, trying to keep my sentence light and nonchalant.

Henry didn't so much as blink an eye. "Oh, sure. Aerith seemed to really like the horses. She used to be down here all the time, while Master Cloud was sparring. My brother and I found it odd that she never seemed to practice with him," Henry trailed off, shrugging his shoulders in a passing gesture. He pulled from the drawer a pair of black breeches and a long-sleeved dark green shirt, looking over them briefly. "These will fit," he said matter-of-factly, shoving the clothes into my arms. "I'll stay out here while you change," Henry bent and pulled a pair of shining brown riding boots out from underneath the chest of drawers, gesturing to them and disappearing through the door.

I changed quickly, my mind elsewhere. I felt sort of awkward wearing Aerith's clothes – I mean, what if she happened to visit the barn and see me in her outfit? I slipped my feet into her boots and exited the tack room, inhaling one last time the heavy, sweet scent of leather, grain and polish.

I could not see Henry or Hamlet when I left the tack room, so I ventured forward to Archer's stall and opened the half door. Eagerly, Archer thrust his head over the door, butting my chest with his forehead and whickering. I smiled, scratching his forehead affectionately. It was then that I noticed the wheelbarrow and pitchfork left out for me, two stalls down, presumably far away from Archer and his threatening teeth.

I got to work quickly, shoveling the soiled hay into the wheelbarrow with ease. The strong smell of urine and manure didn't bother me in the slightest – I actually enjoyed this kind of work. Perhaps I would talk to Cloud about allowing me to help Henry and Hamlet with their work.

Archer watched me with curious eyes, occasionally nudging the small of my back with his nose and huffing impatiently, wanting attention. He shuffled out of my way when I needed him to, seemingly happy to oblige my any unspoken request. Archer seemed almost black in the darkness of his stall; for the sun had not yet risen and the lights inside the barn were dimmed to make the atmosphere more comfortable.

When I was finished, Hamlet appeared and silently took the wheelbarrow and pitchfork from me, pushing it outside the barn and disappearing into the night outside. I threw my arms around Archer's neck, burying my face in his coarse mane and sighing.

"You weren't Aerith's favorite, were you?" I mumbled sullenly. Archer snorted abruptly, rumbling low in his chest and shifting his weight from one leg to the other. I smiled at his response, scratching his neck and lifting my head, trailing my hand along his side and placing my palms flat on his back, hefting myself up onto his back.

Archer stilled, allowing me to climb aboard with no difficulty. Archer was tall; probably seventeen hands high, with the strong build of a Quarter Horse. His face, however, was delicate and dished, reminding me of the face of an Arabian. Archer swished his golden tail, whickering with satisfaction as I stretched out, laying low over his neck and wrapping my arms around him. I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander as I suddenly realized just how tired I was. Aerith's clothes fit me well, but I still felt a bit awkward wearing them.

"Tifa?" I sat straight up, startling Archer, who had been just as content as I. It was Cloud's voice, coming from the barn's entrance. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his inquisitive voice.

I jumped down from Archer's back and drifted to the stall door, leaning over it and peering out.

"Cloud? I'm in Archer's stall," I said, withdrawing inside and turning to face the stallion, resting my palm on his cheek.

"Tifa, here you are," Cloud sounded a little disgruntled, and looked it, too. Upon coming into view, I could see he was still wearing the sweatpants he slept in, and his hair was mussed from sleep. I grinned despite myself; despite his obvious worry. "I went to your room because I wanted to talk, but you weren't there," he explained, running a hand through his messy hair. "I was worried."

Archer moved forward at the sound of Cloud's voice, butting his head violently against Cloud's bare chest. Cloud's hands found Archer's face as his eyes searched mine.

"I'm sorry," I said, lacing my fingers together. Cloud smiled, watching Archer as the stallion lifted his head and nibbled on his hair.

"Don't apologize, I'm not mad," he said with a smile.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked, excitement flaring up inside. I remembered how the last couple of talks always lead to kissing.

Cloud nodded, running his hands along Archer's face. The stallion sighed with content, closing his eyes and leaning into Cloud's touch.

"Let's go up into the loft. It'll be quiet there," he suggested, drawing back the bolt that kept Archer's stall closed and holding out a hand to me. I took it, exiting the stall and after closing it behind me, followed Cloud up a narrow set of creaky wooden stairs high into the rafters of the barn.

It was rather nice in the loft – the wood floor was littered with bits of hay, lending the rich, sweet smell to the air. Countless bales of hay lined the walls, providing numerous places to sit and lounge. It was quiet up here, and I could see myself coming again to think.

Cloud led me to one of those bales of hay, sitting me down close to him. He seemed nervous – rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was unsure of something to say. His face was flushed, unusual for him in every way.

"What did you want to talk about, Cloud?" I asked, taking his hands. Cloud didn't meet my gaze, but when he did, it was impossible to read.

"You know how we must go under the trapdoor and face Sephiroth?" he began suddenly, his words in a rush.

I nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

Cloud swallowed, hard. "We're ready." he said, blinking slowly, his eyes boring into mine. At first, I didn't understand what Cloud was saying. Then, it slowly dawned on me.

His nervousness, his flushed face and the obscene hour he'd come to talk to me… finally, Cloud's feelings were returned.

"I love you, Tifa," he breathed, taking my face between his hands. "I've loved you for quite some time. Sephiroth proved it. I knew you were the right girl from the start, but Sephiroth proved it. You are the one who is going to break my darkness. We're going to succeed," he smiled exultantly. Just as he finished speaking, his lips were on mine; kissing me with a passion I've never felt from him before.

Part of me was ecstatic that Cloud loved me – for I definitely loved him. But then, I realized something.

Pushing Cloud away, I looked him straight in the eye. "Are you using me?" The words sounded much too harsh, but I had to know. Something had been nagging me lately.

Cloud's astonished expression was like a laceration to my heart.

"Using you?" he echoed. "I don't know what you mean," he let his hands drop, lacing his fingers together.

"Are you using me just to break your darkness?" My heart was pounding as I awaited his answer. Cloud's eyebrows knit together and confusion muddled his expression. His eyes searched mine and I nearly looked away, wanting to avoid their red-hot stare.

"Are you?" I repeated when he didn't answer right away. That, to me, was enough of an answer. Tears pricked my eyes as I stood quickly, turning toward the staircase and rushing to it.

"Tifa, stop!" Cloud called after me. It was only the heartbroken tone in his voice that made me slow; turning to face him with an unfathomable expression. I wasn't sad; I wasn't mad… I didn't know what I felt.

Cloud's face accurately betrayed all the hurt I realized was what kept the tears flowing.

"You have to believe me," he explained, his voice breaking on the last word. "I never meant to hurt you! I never brought you here for that. I can't explain my innermost motives, but Tifa, please, I love you! I've never felt like this about anyone! Not Aerith, not Yuffie… no one," he cut himself off, face falling. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes drifted toward the floor in shame.

I held my head high. Throwing my shoulders back, I marched toward him with purpose and stopped a mere foot before him, lifting his head with my fingers. Then, when he was looking directly into my eyes, I swallowed thickly and slapped him across the face.

Stunned, Cloud's eyes burned into mine as the sound of my attack resonated through the loft. I, too, was stunned at my own bravery. My heart pounded wildly as Cloud's eyes hardened, and his jaw clenched.

"I deserved that," he admitted in a hard voice. "I hurt you. There's no excuse for that."

I stayed silent, staring into his eyes with an intimidation I never knew I had. Cloud and I were very nearly the same height, but under my unflinching gaze, he seemed only one inch tall.

"I thought the world of you," I murmured low. Those tears of hurt were gone from my eyes, replaced with a steely expression I hardly favored. "When I first met you, you were ten feet tall," I continued. "I don't know what secrets you've kept from me – but I've been nothing but open with you. Honesty is key, remember?" Cloud flinched visibly as his own words were thrown back at him with a vengeance.

I crossed my arms and turned my back to him. "I'll see you later." I started forward, waving my hand in a dismissive gesture, and ignored his calls to return. The hollow thump each footstep made on the staircase was in tune with the beating of my heart.

Strangely, I felt calm. I felt I had done what was right on my part. It didn't matter that I still loved Cloud – despite his secrets – and that I wasn't sure where things stood with us anymore.


	14. XIV

**A/N:** Hey, all, sorry for the delay. Never trust an author when she promises to update quickly! In this chapter, we learn a bit more of Cloud's intentions and just why he summoned Tifa. I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the journal entries. As always I hope you enjoy, and I'd love a review or two! They're what keeps me going - all of your kind words and helpful criticism are like gold to me!~

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any part of Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**

* * *

I scrubbed my face with my hands, breezing through the double barn doors and heading straight back for the castle. By now the sun was rising, sending tentative rays of weak sunlight over the grounds, lighting up most of what it touched. I hurried back, eager to shut myself up in my room and ruminate over what had recently happened.

Chamberlain was standing in the foyer, speaking briefly with a pair of servants in matching uniforms of simple gray and black. He looked to me, a question written across his face, but I strode past him without meeting his eyes. I felt bad, really, for ignoring Chamberlain like that – but I didn't want to end up saying something I'd regret later in my frustration and anger.

When I entered my room, I noticed a servant had been in to restock the fire, and for that, I was grateful. I sank into one of the armchairs nearest the hearth and put my feet up on the ottoman, leaning back and covering my face with my hands. I let out a long, loud exasperated sigh, gripping handfuls of my hair in frustration. What about Cloud's words had made me so crazy? He hadn't exactly admitted to using me to break his darkness… but he hadn't exactly denied it, either.

As my mind turned over the previous events, I began to feel something I hated almost as much as being pitied. I began to feel guilty. Had it all been my fault? Was I wrong to have struck Cloud across his face the way I had?

I shook my head roughly, attempting to clear such thoughts from my mind. I wasn't wrong; I wasn't at fault. Yet despite knowing I had done everything entitled to me, I couldn't shake the feeling I was guilty. It wasn't _my_ fault, was it? No. I definitively told myself that it wasn't. Cloud would come to me sooner or later – I knew that he would – and I would work everything out.

Eventually, I began to tire of simply sitting around and revisiting the past. I stood and left my room silently, heading down and out of the castle onto the grounds, planning to work on my archery. While I was proficient in nearly every sort of combat, archery was where I struggled. It was something about the combination of balance, control and strength that messed me up. I had an exceeding amount of all three, but combining them made me a bit flustered at times.

I was pleased to see the training grounds were empty when I arrived. Part of my brain whispered that Cloud might be there, but upon seeing nothing by smooth, untouched dirt, readied targets and a locked weapon shed, I let out a huge breath of air that I didn't realize I'd been holding.

I fished the key out from on top of the eaves and unlocked the shed, venturing inside and grabbing the first bow and quiver of arrows my fingers touched. I slung the quiver over my shoulder, fiddling with the drawstring on the bow for just a moment, making sure this bow was tight enough for me to use and returned to the ring of targets. I wasn't exactly properly dressed, as I was still wearing Aerith's riding clothes, but I figured it wouldn't hinder me too badly and took my stance before one of the targets.

Drawing up an arrow and pulling my arm back, I leveled the bow and aimed for the center of the target. Yet despite taking the proper stance, I could feel my tensed arm trembling with exertion. What was it about archery that troubled me so? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and squinted, releasing the arrow with a twang. The arrow whistled through the air and embedded itself outside the target ring, into the wood.

"Dammit!" I cursed, drawing another arrow and stringing it up properly. This time, I took care to steady my arm exactly as I'd always been taught and released the string. To my dismay, the arrow sailed straight over the target and into the grass beyond.

"God dammit! What am I doing wrong?" I sighed in exasperation.

"Your arm isn't high enough," Cloud's voice came from behind me. I jumped, my hand leaping to my throat and whirled around. Cloud stood a few feet behind me, fully dressed, his hands in his pockets, watching with a sheepish expression. I didn't say anything – instead, I waited for him to do or say something.

Cloud came forward, putting his hands on my shoulders and turning me around.

"Here," he said, "I'll show you." I strung up an arrow and allowed Cloud to guide my movements, placing his hand along my forearm and leveling it much higher than I would've expected. His other hand found its position at my hip, steadying me and his head rested on my shoulder.

"Do you see now what your mistake was?" he murmured, his voice quite close to my ear. His touch and voice sent shivers down my spine, and I had to gulp to clear my brain of thoughts that would most surely distract me from hitting the target.

"Yes," I answered quickly. Cloud stepped back, inviting me to continue. I released the arrow and it flew through the air, thunking into the center of the target. I grinned, suddenly liking archery a whole lot more than I ever had before.

Turning to face Cloud, I wondered what exactly made me feel so abruptly shy.

"Thank you," I said, my eyes drifting to the dirt ground. Cloud came forward and pulled the bow from my hands, setting it to the ground, followed by my quiver of arrows before he came close and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

Despite the wild beating of my heart and the suddenly dry feeling in my throat, I embraced him back, burying my face against his neck.

"I know you think I've used you, Tifa," he began in a low voice, meant only for my ears. "But the truth is, I really do earnestly love you. You are the only woman who's made my heart feel this way. I don't know what I would do with myself if you were gone."

His words sent a thrill through me, and I found myself hugging him closer. Our bodies touched, matching perfectly in every way, proof that we belonged together.

"I'm sorry I hit you," I apologized, feeling the guilt lift off my heart like a bird taking flight. "I overreacted. I didn't know what I was doing," I added, closing my eyes.

To my astonishment, Cloud laughed. "No, Tifa, I deserved it. I didn't give you an answer. And I can imagine exactly how you must've felt, believe me. Leaving your home, your friends and family to come and live with a stranger in a castle, whom you know nothing about. I know you're missing your old life and the way things used to be. I've prepared a small trip, before we enter the trapdoor; we're going back to your village so you can see your family again." Cloud told me, a smile in his voice.

I pulled my head back, a smile dominating my face. "Really?" I asked in excitement. I'd lost count of how many weeks and months it had been since arriving, but one thing I knew for sure was that seeing my mother again; seeing Merie again, was something I could hardly wait for.

Cloud nodded, his eyes alight. "Really." I threw my arms around his neck in joy, kissing his mouth several times in my exultation.

"Oh, Cloud, thank you!" Words couldn't describe the feeling I had at that moment – but I knew everything between Cloud and I was mended. "When do we leave?"

Cloud chuckled. "Not for two days, yet. I still need to have the carriage prepared before our departure." My happiness deflated – I wanted to go _now_! "Come. I have something for you." Cloud gently disentangled himself from me and took my hand, leading me back towards the castle.

We climbed the grand staircase, but instead of heading to my room like I expected, we veered off and began to ascend the tower to his room. Nervous butterflies bloomed in my stomach – what could he possibly have to show me?

Cloud's room was exactly as I remembered it. The giant bed was neatly made, and a small fire crackled merrily in the hearth. Cloud sat me down on the velvet chaise in the corner of his room and went over to his desk, unlocking the very first drawer and pulling out his journal. A stab of guilt assuaged me, as I remembered sneaking in here to read that very same journal. He joined me on the chaise and handed his journal over to me.

"Here," he said, "I want you to read this. I don't want to keep any secrets from you. I want you to know everything – besides what you _already_ read," he teased with a smile. I blushed, and stuck my tongue out at him like a child.

"Do you want me to read it right now?" I asked, running my thumb along the binding.

Cloud shrugged. "If you like," he said, leaning back and resting his arms behind his head.

I leaned against him, pulling my feet up to rest more comfortably. Cloud's arms went around my middle, holding me against his chest with a contented sigh. I opened his journal and skimmed over the passages I had previously read, until I reached an entry that mentioned my name.

_Entry Thirty-Four,_

_Tifa Lockhart is her name. Word has reached me of a girl even more incredible than Yuffie, and more beautiful than Aerith. She came to me in a dream – wearing a gown of the brightest and purest white, with an expression of serenity on her exquisite face. This dream was not an omen of death – it was a sign of something to come. Thinking of her sends butterflies through my core, so I've sent Chamberlain to her home village with a letter instructing her to accompany him. I regret writing such harsh things in my letter, but I know she must come to me. I must have her. She will break my darkness, and we will succeed. _

_Entry Fifty-One,_

_Tifa is here. She is even more breathtaking than words can describe. I find myself wanting to be in her company at all times, for her voice is like magic. When she speaks, it is impossible not to listen. When she laughs, the entire world stops in its tracks just to hear such a melodious sound. And, my God, the woman can fight! She is possibly better than Yuffie, and scores better than Aerith. The way the fight consumes her is so very enchanting to watch. She is strong, independent and outspoken – exactly what I've been searching for. I've been plagued by nightmares of Sephiroth lately, but I know to disregard them as they are only ploys to try and distract me from my path. Tifa _is_ the one, and I know I could love her with every fiber in my being. _

_Entry Sixty,_

_I love her. Words cannot describe the feeling I get when I see her. She has won my heart and soul with who she is, and I will tell her how I feel. I only hope she will feel the same about me. I do think she does, though, for I have seen the way she looks at me and hear the gentle tone in her voice when she speaks to me. But she is not afraid to yell, and that is what keeps me anchored to her! Tifa is not afraid to speak her mind, whether or not it hurts me in the process. I simply cannot believe a girl so incredible came from a tiny village such as the one she was raised in. I will tell her I love her, as soon as I can. She is important to me, but on a much larger scale now. In the beginning, it was my intention to bring a girl to my home and train her to fight along my side. But now… Tifa has opened my eyes to so much more than that. I know my intentions were muddled in the very beginning, but if she were to accuse me of unclean intentions, I would have to disagree. I cannot bear the thought of losing her to a small mistake such as that. I only want the world for her, and if she does not love me, I will let the darkness take hold of my soul and pull me under. I do not want to put myself through this a fourth time. I will not be able to bear it. _

That was the last entry. I ran my fingertips along the soft pages, feeling the indents from where Cloud had written, my mind a jumble. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any anger towards him for all but admitting to using me to break his darkness. Instead, I felt sorrow. How many times had Cloud tried to find the right girl? How many times had he had his heart broken in the process?

Cloud's fingers drummed on my stomach idly. I closed his journal and rolled onto my stomach, laying on him and meeting his expectant gaze. He seemed hesitant to speak – probably awaiting my predicted ire. I had no words. I didn't know what to say.

So instead of talking about what I'd read in his journal, I decided to tell him how I really felt.

"Cloud, I love you," I said, swallowing the nervousness that flared up with my words. "I've loved you for some time. I think it was when Sephiroth appeared in the labyrinth that I knew exactly how I felt." I tucked Cloud's journal between the cushions and pulled myself forward, watching a smile spread across Cloud's face.

"Tifa, those words mean the world to me," he breathed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked down; suddenly embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"It's the little things that made me realize what my feelings were," I elaborated, playing with the collar of his shirt to occupy my hands. "The way you always made sure I was comfortable, the way you treated me with the utmost respect. I've never been treated that way before, and it made me feel special. Made me feel loved," I was certain my cheeks flared red then. If the pounding of my heart against our chests was any indication, I knew I'd be red-faced and embarrassed.

Cloud lifted my face with gentle touch, his eyes melting into mine.

"There's no need to feel shy," he told me. "You are perfect for me. I will never find fault in anything you do, nor will I ever doubt your motives and reasoning. I will never raise a hand to you or speak ill of you. I trust you, Tifa, completely, and I hope you can trust me, now, too." My eyes searched his. I knew that his words were entirely earnest and truthful, for what reason did I now have not to believe him?

"I trust you," I said. "I trust you with my life."


	15. XV

**A/N: **Whoops! Talk about totally dropping the ball on this one! LOL. It probably _wasn't _a good idea to have four seperate stories going on at the same time; do you agree? I've lost the time for this (as well as most of my other works) but I'll still try and update semi-regularly, and I promise the posts will be closer than a full month apart! Please, as always, offer me reviews on what you liked and didn't like. I understand that a lot of you enjoy it, but I'd like some criticism. Of course, good stuff makes the writing until 5 A.M worth it! (Current time: 6 AM!) ^^ What can I say? I'm a machine!

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any part of Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Cloud's smile was so brilliant and full of love that my heart gave a solid pang in my chest. I pulled myself up and took his face in my hands, pressing my lips to his softly. Our kisses always started out like that – slow and soft, before they melted into passionate kisses that sent my heart crazy. Cloud's arms pulled me closer, as close as possible, never breaking the kiss when he moved into a sitting position and lifted me up as he stood.

"Jeez!" I exclaimed, gripping his shoulders to find my balance as I wavered back and forth. Cloud laughed, setting me on his bed once he reached it and pulling off his shirt. My eyes scoured over his chest, devouring every inch of his skin as eagerly as I could. Cloud's mouth met mine again and this time we were kissing the way lovers do – exploring every inch of the other's mouth as surely as we could, without missing a beat.

Cloud forced me backwards, scooting up onto the bed. He pinned me down to the bed, holding my wrists above my head, his mouth venturing down. Something suddenly felt off – as if it wasn't the right moment for such intimacies. Cloud and I needed each other, and we surely didn't need our instincts and skills dulled by compassion and affection.

I pulled my hands from his grasp and placed them on his chest, gently pushing him back and sitting up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. I'd come to realize that Cloud made that gesture when he was unsure or hesitant.

I shook my head. "No, it's just…" I trailed off, trying to find the words that would fit right. "I don't think now is the best time for this," I finished, swallowing back the other words that tried to push their way out. I stuffed my hands under my thighs to keep them from grabbing Cloud by his shirt collar and continuing what I'd so idiotically stopped.

His face screwed up in confusion. "Why? I don't get it,"

"Think about it, Cloud. We both need to be on our game if we're going down under the trapdoor. I love you, make no mistake about it, but I don't want to be hampered by worrying about the each other. Making love would really only complicate things even further. I _do_ want to be with you – more than you can imagine – but I don't want it to happen now," I said, averting my eyes away from his scorching gaze. I was afraid the look in Cloud's eyes would distract me.

Cloud's hands reached for my face and pulled my gaze back to his.

"Completely understandable, Tifa. You are more incredible than I could've ever imagined," he smiled, much to my surprise, and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. Guilt struck my insides when I identified the misplaced look in Cloud's eyes as disappointment, but I knew in my heart that I was not ready. As much as I loved him, I was not ready for something of that magnitude.

"When do we go under the trapdoor?" I asked, pulling my hands out from under my legs and rubbing my arms. I had gotten the chills all of a sudden.

Cloud looked out the window, seemingly preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Soon, Tifa. The supplies are nearly ready for us. But I need to know if you're ready." Cloud's eyes met mine with such sudden emotion that I was caught off guard.

Was I ready for _that_? To place my future uncertainly in Cloud's hands and to risk death for him? As those thoughts crossed my mind, I felt the rightness of it all – I felt the certainty as easily as if I were asking for a simple request.

"Yes. I'm ready. I've never felt more sure of anything in my entire life." Cloud took my hands and turned them upwards, kissing my palms with an exultant grin.

"You've no idea what that means to me to hear what you just said," he breathed. I smiled with him, although not as brilliantly. Sudden doubts began to seep through my mind – what if we failed? What if we died? What if _I _died?

Perhaps Cloud could read the hesitation and fear on my face, for he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"You have nothing to worry about, Tifa. I promise to keep you safe. I promise nothing will happen to either of us." Cloud murmured, taking my face in his hands and touching the pads of his thumbs underneath my eyes. I blinked slowly, watching the mako in Cloud's eyes swirl and undulate. It was an absolutely mesmerizing sight, and I abruptly wondered if his gaze had ever pushed me from a certain path or changed my mind about the actions I was making.

"That does make me feel better," I replied, breathing a sigh of relief. Cloud smiled and kissed my forehead. "So when again are we going back to my village?" I asked quickly, grinning with excitement. Cloud laughed, releasing me and getting to his feet.

"Tomorrow. I'll make preparations quicker than before, so you may see your family again," he explained. "We will be taking Archer along with the carriage, so you may continue to hone your horse riding skills on the way there. Make no mistake, your skills are more than adequate, but the terrain of Sephiroth's realm is not very easy to traverse. You will need to be proficient, and on top of your game."

I listened, wondering exactly what Sephiroth's realm would look like, and feeling the nervous flutter of anxiety in my belly.

"I must leave you now, Tifa. Preparations will not handle themselves," he made a face and kissed me briefly, turning on his heel and disappearing through his bedroom door.

I felt wrong being in Cloud's room without him, so I, too, exited the room and returned to my own. I figured I'd pack some of my belongings and dresses to take and show Merie. Undoubtedly she had never seen something that looked so expensive, and if anyone could appreciate the value of tight-stitching and fine silk, it was she. I knew not how to pack silk, so I folded my black and silver dress as best as I could and tucked it neatly inside one of the trunks that had mysteriously shown up in my room while Cloud and I were pre-occupied. My red and gold dress followed it, as well as several more contemporary dresses that I would wear during the day. It was tough not to pack everything, as I kept forgetting that I wasn't going home to _stay_, I was going only for a visit.

The day passed slower than I would've liked – but I managed to pass the time by sparring with Cloud and helping ready the carriage for our departure the next day. Now that I was actually going to _enjoy _my ride in it, I could appreciate just how grand of a vehicle it was. Along with the outer beauty of it, the inside was just as elaborate. The pillows were a plush velvet, as were the seats. The curtains inside were of the lightest gossamer, transparent enough to see almost completely through yet still thick enough to keep prying eyes from seeing in.

The two horses that would pull the carriage matched the outer color – black. Their bridles and other adornments would be silver, to match the swirls and delicate detail painted and covered in lacquer on the outside of the carriage. I caught a glimpse of such adornments – headdresses for the horses to wear, and even the reins were ingrained with some sort of silver metal to give them an extra gleam and appeal. I wondered suddenly where Cloud's money to pay for all of this came from. Perhaps from his time in SOLDIER?

Night eventually came, and sleep was hard to find. I was too eager to set off the next day to really get any sort of rest, but once I did, I dreamt of home.

I woke the next morning to the hustle and bustle of a castle preparing for departure. A maidservant hurried me into a soft riding habit, as I was most likely to be spending this journey atop Archer to "hone my riding skills". Cloud waited for me in the hall, dressed in a simple red and black tunic with matching pants.

"Tifa, are you ready?" he asked, taking my hand and bringing it to his mouth in greeting. I could only watch and feel the smallest twinge of desire as his lips touched the back of my hand instead of my mouth.

I smiled hugely, feeling my anticipation grow once more. "Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms eagerly around his next for the briefest of moments. Cloud chuckled and took my hand, leading me down the steps and out into the courtyard where the carriage awaited us. My trunk had already been loaded as well as several for Cloud and Chamberlain, who I discovered with great pleasure was going with us. Archer waited impatiently, tossing his head and snorting as he pawed the ground with one hoof. Henry held the stallion's reins as best as he could, trying to keep as much distance between him and the irritable stallion as possible. Hamlet stood close by; stroking the face of the white mare I had ridden several times in the past. Both of them were tacked and ready to go, seeming eager to set off on our journey.

Cloud took both sets of reins, mounting the white mare and pulling Archer to his side for me to mount. Once I was comfortably seating atop the impatient stallion, he seemed to calm down enough for me to handle him confidently.

"Ready?" he asked, leaning forward to pat his mare's neck.

"Let's go!" I enthused, slapping my heels to Archer's side and taking off with an explosive start. The gate had been lowered for us, and Archer's shoed hooves made hollow thuds as we galloped over it. Cloud followed close behind and Chamberlain brought up the rear, urging the two horses pulling the carriage into a ground-eating canter that didn't seem to tire them unnecessarily.

The day was beautiful; the perfect conditions for riding. The sky was blue with only a handful of clouds in the sky, and there was barely a breeze at all in the warm air. Archer seemed glad to be free from his stall and ready to stretch his legs, so I let him have his head and simply went along for the ride. Chamberlain couldn't keep up with our pace, but seeing as how he knew where he was going, I didn't worry too much. After a while, we slowed our horses down to an easy walking stride, content to let them travel at their own pace.

"Are you eager to get back home, Tifa?" Cloud asked, after a moment of quiet peace.

"Oh, yes," I answered, that familiar smile finding its way back onto my face. Cloud reined his mare closer to Archer so that our legs bumped and it was easier to talk. "I can't wait to see my mother again, and Merie, too." Nostalgia crowded me, flooded me with memories that made it all the more sweet to be going home to see them again.

Cloud smiled. "I bet they'll be thrilled to see you, too. I haven't sent word to your mother, so it'll be a lovely surprise for her to see you on her front step!" he laughed, pushing his hair from his azure eyes and gazing at my face. I gathered Archer's reins in one hand and reached across for Cloud's hand, slipping mine into his. He smiled and turned his attention forward.

I must admit; after riding a stallion as tireless and muscular as Archer, I was starting to grow rather weary as the day came to a close. It wasn't quite dark yet and we had reached the edge of the large forest that separated my village from Cloud's castle, so the decision to stop and make camp had been settled. Seeing as how we had to wait for Chamberlain to catch up to where we were, Cloud was only able to clear a space large enough for the carriage to hide nestled in the trees, safe from bandits, and make a fire for us to enjoy as we waited. We pulled the saddles and bridles off Archer and the white mare, letting them roam close by together and graze. Cloud assured me that the two of them would not go far and would return when called for.

By the time Chamberlain reached us, dusk had fallen. Hundreds of minute stars twinkled in the darkening sky and the moon was high. Chamberlain maneuvered the carriage into the spot Cloud had allocated, releasing the two black horses from their harnesses yet keeping them tethered to a fallen log. We would not need to make shelter, as the clear sky promised no ill weather for the night.

Cloud and I lay side-by-side, opposite Chamberlain across the fire. He held me close to his body, resting my head on his chest and sharing his warmth as the two of us wrapped ourselves in the same blanket. The rhythmic motions of his chest were enough to lull me to sleep, and I took comfort in the fact that since though we were sleeping outdoors, Cloud would be alert enough to keep us all safe from danger.

The next morning, we headed into the forest. I'd never seen these woods during the daylight, and I had to admire how peaceful and serene an environment it was. The early sunlight filtered in through the trees, dappling the ground we traveled over and catching every minute mote of pollen in the air. The sounds of birdsong reached our ears, as well as the scritch-scratching of littler creatures in the underbrush.

Cloud and I had to be content with an ambling walk for the moment, as this portion of the forest was dense and difficult to travel through. I took the lead as Cloud insisted we travel in a straight line through this region of the woods, and he brought up the rear, effectively protecting Chamberlain and our carriage from any misfortune that might possibly befall us. The silence began to bore me after a while, so I kept my mind entertained by challenging myself to name every flower and animal we passed.

The five days it took us to make the journey back to my home village seemed to pass agonizingly slow. The days were long and uncomfortable and Archer grew more and more antsy as we continued. Sometimes it was all I could do to keep him under control. Cloud's mare remained placid, following Archer's constant lead impeccably.

My heart leapt into my throat upon sight of those familiar sentry towers, flying my village flag. Excitement flared up inside my chest, transmitted to Archer who danced eagerly underneath me. I spurred Archer forward, letting Cloud and Chamberlain fall behind, holding my arm up to show I meant no attack upon the village. One of the sentries leaned over the side, squinting his eyes to try and make out who was approaching and gasped aloud when he recognized me.

"Tifa!" I heard him call my name, although I could not tell who it was from down here. The gate rose, allowing me passage through, and I galloped past the sentries with untamed eagerness flowing fully through my limbs and veins. I trusted Cloud to have enough brains to know what to do without me, so I thundered through the streets, dodging as many people and objects as I could.

I was easily recognized, even in the red cotton dress I wore. People halted their tasks, straightening up and even staring with open mouths. I supposed that because I came from such a small village, news of my departure would've been the topic of much discussion for quite some time. No doubt my re-arrival would be spoken of for several weeks afterwards.

In the near distance, I made out the figure of my mother kneeling before our house, tending her little flower garden under the front window. Seeing her familiar form filled me with love and joy – I'd lost track of how many months I'd been gone.

"Mother!" I all but screamed, slowing Archer from his wild-out gallop to something more appropriate for the narrow street of a village.

I could see my mother look up in confusion, undoubtedly recognizing my voice, but uncertain as to where it was coming from. "Mother!" I called again, leaping off Archer's back once I was close enough and tackling her completely to the ground.

"Tifa!" Her incredulous voice was enough to bring on the tears, which flowed unhindered from my eyes and dampened the front of my dress. "Tifa! It is you!"

"Oh, Mother, I've missed you so much!" I pulled us up and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her as tightly as I could manage, crying against her shoulder hysterically. I was glad Cloud was far behind me, for I had hoped he wouldn't be audience to my breakdown.

My mother's arms were like steel bars, pressing into my back as she held me close and stroked my hair, making small reassuring noises to try and calm me.

"You're back, Tifa! My baby is back!" She kissed my hair several times, keeping our embrace intact as she inched us toward the door. Our reunion was becoming something of a spectacle.

Archer nudged my side and snorted, somehow managing to make it clear to me that he would not wander off.

Once inside, my mother and I collapsed into chairs across from one another at the table and reached across to grasp hands.

"Tifa, how I've missed you so," my mother smiled, moisture shining in her eyes. "And now you're back! Sweetheart, I have so many questions to ask!"

I squeezed her hand comfortingly. "As am I, Mother," I began. "But I'm not here to stay. For a few days, perhaps, but then Cloud and I must leave again and return to the castle." Confusion flitted over my mother's features.

"You can't stay?"


	16. XVI

**A/N: **Has it really been so long since my last post? Oops! Haha, well, here you go! Please review my chapter; it would mean the world to me! 3

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any part of Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

"But we will make the most of the time I have here," I interrupted, smiling in reassurance. The last thing I wanted was my possibly last visit home to be tainted with sadness. My mother returned my smile, but hers was hesitant.

"And Cloud… he is good to you?" she asked, hope strong in her voice.

I grinned. "Oh, yes. Most definitely. He is better than I ever imagined, Mother. I love him," I let my glance drop, feeling heat creep into my cheeks.

"Tifa Lockhart!" My mother exclaimed suddenly, her voice full of humor. "You're not embarrassed, are you?" She grinned back at my expression, laughing when I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not embarrassed," I argued, but my point was weak. "Sometimes I get flustered when I speak of him."

"That's not like you, Tifa! He must really have an influence over you, then," my mother mused, touching her free hand to her chin in mock thought. I rolled my eyes again and she smiled. "Will I get to meet him?" she asked.

"Of course. He and Chamberlain accompanied me on the trip here. I'm sure the two of them are making sure everything gets settled at the Inn before Cloud heads this way,"

"Good. I'm glad. You look happy, Tifa," her voice took on a softer quality.

"I am happy," I replied, looking out the window. "Cloud makes me happier than I've been in a long time,"

"Well, I know Merie will be just thrilled to know you're back for a visit," my mother smiled. "She's been missing you like crazy." At the mention of her name, my heart gave a subtle pang in remembrance of all the memories we'd shared.

"Where is she?" I asked excitedly, sitting up in my chair.

"Now, hold on! It's my time with you! After all, I have yet to meet this Cloud character, and a mother's approval is crucial," she chastised, urging me to settle back in. I smiled despite my excitement and did as she asked.

A knock on the door prevented us from speaking any further.

"Tifa?" Cloud's voice came from the opposite side. "I hope I have the right house…" I grinned, jumping up from my seat and moving to the door to let him in.

I'd never once given it any thought, but seeing Cloud at the doorstep to my home was such a satisfactory thing to see. It felt right. I held out my hand and Cloud gladly took it, stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind him. I knew without looking that my mother's eyes would be scouring his entire person, searching for any obvious faults and making sure that he was visibly pleasing for her daughter.

"Mother," I began, "I'd like you to meet Cloud. Cloud, this is my mother."

Cloud held out his hand with an earnest smile. "Mrs. Lockhart, it is a pleasure," My mother smiled, accepting his handshake and seeming content. I wondered how she would interact with Cloud, knowing that he was the one who had me taken from my home for entirely selfish reasons on his part.

"Very nice to meet you," she replied, standing from her chair and brushing her apron off. "Is anyone hungry? I can fix us up something to eat or drink." She bustled into the kitchen, rummaging through the icebox and the surrounding cabinets in her search for snacks.

"Oh, yes," I said, pulling Cloud to the table and seating us together, making sure we faced my mother so she could speak with us easily.

"So, Cloud, whereabouts do you live?" she asked casually, fixing a plate of crackers, cheese and meat.

"Well, I live in a castle near the coast, about a six day ride from here," he said, resting our entwined hands under the table.

"Oh, a castle! How lovely," she smiled back, fixing up a pitcher of cold tea to go with our snack and bringing it all to the table. "And does Tifa have an adequate space to call her own?"

Cloud looked to me, a faint smile playing on his lips. "But of course," he answered. "Tifa has her own quarters in the castle, as well as two maidservants. She can come and go as she pleases, but it is not an easy ride anywhere from the castle. Upon her arrival, she took a quick liking to the sparring ring and the horses," he finished, reached out to place a slice of brilliant yellow cheese upon a cracker.

My mother poured our drinks placidly, but I knew she was far from through with asking questions.

"Cloud, may I be frank?" she set the pitcher of tea down between us and fixed her gaze on Cloud's.

"Of course, Mrs. Lockhart," he encouraged. Cloud's grip on my hand was awfully tight for someone who seemed so amicably content to answer such questions.

"Why did you take my only daughter? Understand that I've already lost a son to war. Knowing exactly how he died offered me minimal comfort, but being kept in the dark about my daughter's future was more than I could bear."

Cloud's face was stiff. "Tifa has a brother?"

"Had," my mother corrected. "It's been almost a year since his death, and I'm just now finding the strength to overcome it. And then you come along, and take away the one method of coping with a mother's loss."

Cloud was silent for a few moments, no doubt trying to find the words that would sound sincere enough, without coming off as nonchalant.

"Mrs. Lockhart, you must know that I never intended to harm anyone with my request to have Tifa join me in my home. I was a part of SOLDIER, and I believe I knew your son, Zack. SOLDIER was one of the toughest times in my life, but I never thought that retiring and moving on would be much harder. Would you believe Tifa came to me in a dream?"

I listened silently, wondering what exactly my mother would offer to him in return.

"Yes," she said, "I would." She placed her palms flat against the grained, worn wood of our table and leaned forward ever so slightly. "But you haven't answered my question."

Heat crept to my cheeks, suddenly uncomfortable at the intensity in my mother's gaze. Here we were – home for a nice visit, and what was she doing? Grilling Cloud for answers I had been forced to wait months to know.

Cloud smiled slightly. "Yes, Mrs. Lockhart, and I'm getting there. As I said, Tifa came to me in a dream. When I was in SOLDIER, the things I saw and the tasks I did were so monstrous and out of character for even the most tainted man to perform. They haunted me, long after I was through, and then I learned that even when you're finished with SOLDIER, SOLDIER isn't finished with you."

Cloud leaned back, easing his grip on my hand and resting his arms behind his head. I faced him, for even I had yet to hear this part of his story. He seemed perfectly content to share the rest of his tale.

"SOLDIER isn't exactly like joining the military. Once you are recruited, you are SOLDIER for life. Young recruits are issued into ranks according to skill level, and once you've been issued your level, you're taken into the laboratory for additional 'enhancing'. Only the top three level of recruits are taken there, as it isn't something that is given away freely. Understand, also, that by my telling you this, you're under the strictest orders to keep it confidential.

"The scientists in the laboratory took us aside individually, giving us our own temporary rooms that held nothing more than a cot and a place to use the restroom. I didn't understand just what we were in the lab for, but I knew it was important because only a few of us had been singled out and brought here. All of us recruits had heard the stories of enhanced SOLDIER's, and we'd all seen their eyes. That's why mine look the way they do. It's the mako, and the genes from Jenova."

The look of utter focus on my mother's face was mimic to my own.

"Jenova? Like the meteor?" My mother wondered aloud.

Cloud nodded. "The very same. You see, when the meteor crash landed some years ago, it contained high levels of a mysterious element that our scientists couldn't exactly figure out. They took meteor fragments to SOLDIER operated laboratories, where funding and equipment were better, and started to unravel something never before seen. I wish I could tell you everything about Jenova – hell, I wish _I _knew more about it – but I can only tell you what I was told.

"The scientists told us that we were going to be enhanced – so that we'd be better fighters. Stronger, smarter and quicker. We were put into separate operating rooms, dressed in embarrassing gowns and laid on a table. I was under the impression that there would be actual _operating_, but I was wrong. The doctors and scientist injected a genome into our bloodstreams; injected into twelve key places over our bodies.

"The injections were painful – it felt as though they were pushing liquid fire through our veins. But, we were told that if we could make it through the operation, we would be stronger than ever before and able to do things we couldn't have even dreamed of. We could access and harness magic, run faster, jump higher and hit harder. It was amazing, what the Jenova genomes did for us.

"After the operations were through, we were all given a contract to sign stating we'd keep the enhancing a secret. But, somehow or another, word got out about the Jenova project, and soon SOLDIER itself was being questioned. Those enhanced were paid to keep their mouths shut – paid handsomely, if I may add. I wasn't one of the men who blabbed, but I know a lot who did. There wasn't a single reporter who wouldn't pay a pretty penny to get one of us to spill, but for the most part we kept quiet.

"Now, I had always wondered who exactly was in charge of SOLDIER's genome enhancing project, but I never saw fit to ask. It wasn't my place, and I wasn't about to risk my injections with one stupid question. I stayed quiet – as we all did – and we let the doctors do what they had to. It was about the time that my contract with SOLDIER was nearing an end that I met the woman I know now to have once been overseeing the Jenova project."

Cloud paused in his speech for a moment, taking a drink of his tea and most likely gathering his thoughts. I could tell by my mother's expression that she was just as interested in what Cloud was saying as I was. I hadn't realized just how focused on I had been on his words until he took a brief break in speaking.

"Her name was Lucretia. Unfortunately, I don't know much about her either – only that she's dead now. I learned a bit more about whom she reported to, and I've regretted stumbling upon that knowledge ever since I came across it. The man's name is Sephiroth," he paused again, sending a look my way.

"What?" I exclaimed, my jaw hitting the floor. "Sephiroth?" I echoed in dismay.

Cloud nodded sagely. "Yes. Sephiroth had his feelers out in SOLDIER, looking for a single man that could possibly take on his role. Of course, his intentions were much less malicious then they are now, but all the same he's a threat to me and to you, Tifa."

"Now, who exactly _is _this Sephiroth to you?" My mother asked Cloud, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear as she waited for his response. Cloud hesitated, clearly unsure of how to approach this situation. I myself wasn't too sure either, so I waited just as patiently.

"Sephiroth is… a part of me, you could say," he attempted, scratching his head. "I'm not too sure how to explain it. The relationship we have is not a good one… I suppose you could say Sephiroth is dead set on my replacing him, and I'm dead set on making sure it doesn't happen."

"On replacing him in SOLDIER?" she asked.

Cloud hesitated once more. "…Yes," he said slowly, shooting another look my way. I knew that this was not the truth – but how believable would the truth really be, anyway?

My mother nodded as if she understood. "So, how does this involve my daughter in any way?"

Cloud looked to me tenderly, smiling with a serene expression of love that gave me butterflies. He took my hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the back of my hand.

"In SOLDIER, you are not allowed emotion. If I can prove to Sephiroth that I love her, and she in return loves me, then I will not have to take his place."

My mother watched with guarded eyes.

"And you love her?" she asked, her voice tender. I could sense her barrage of questions had reached an end.

Cloud nodded. "More than I know how," his eyes never left mine – the mako in them sizzling with electric energy. It brought a blush to my cheeks just looking at them.

My mother leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Well, then, I suppose I'm content with that answer," she said, her gaze traveling between the two of us. "I can see there is love shared equally with you two."

I smiled, reaching out for a cracker with my aching arm. My injury had begun to heal nicely, and I hardly felt any pain from it now. Riding Archer the whole way home had definitely helped it to loosen up and helped the sore muscles to relax.

"I suppose I should be heading back to the Inn," Cloud announced, beginning to stand. My mother and I mimicked his action and led him to the door. "I know you've got a lot of catching up to do." Before he went through the door my mother had opened for him, Cloud turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I imagine you'll be wanting to sleep here for the duration of your stay, but should you ever need me, I will be in the King Suite." He leaned in, and despite the eyes of my mother watching us expectantly, kissed my lips in farewell and headed out the door.

Calling any room in the Travelers Inn a suite was a joke, for my provincial village could offer nothing that compared to the rooms in Cloud's castle. The King Suite was the finest room our little Inn could provide, and even though my little village could fit in the great hall of his castle, I knew Cloud would enjoy every second of his stay here because it was a window into my past life.

My mother closed the door behind him with a smile. "He seems just right for you, Tifa," she told me, pulling me into a hug. I grinned into her dress as those familiar waves of exultation washed through me. I loved hearing others talk of Cloud and I – it filled me with satisfaction and pleasure.

"I think so," I agreed, trying to sound as modest as I could. My mother had a favorite saying of hers that went "don't count your chickens before they've hatched", and I realized now exactly what she'd always meant. I didn't want to jinx anything with Cloud by being too overbearing about our relationship – certainly not now.

"Now, how about you head on over to Merie's for a visit?" she suggested, holding me back at arm's length to look at me clearly. "God, Tifa, you've grown up so much," she kissed my cheek.

"Merie's sounds great," The smile on my face felt permanently attached, and I definitely wanted to get out and see my closest friend as soon as I was able.

"Off you go, then," she turned me around and nudged me toward the door, opening it for me as I stepped out. "See you a little bit later."

Without waiting to reply, I headed off in the direction of Merie's house. Cloud had been considerate enough to take Archer with him and put the stallion up in the stables, so I had one less thing to worry about consuming my time.

I felt a spring in my step as I made my way through down the street. Familiar faces passed and I said hello to every one, taking full advantage of my time back home and using it to the fullest. Merie's house was a single street over, and as her home came into view a huge grin stretched out across my face. I had no doubt that my arrival would not have reached her ears yet – for if she wasn't holed up in Widow Hautzig's back room, she was inside her home working on an article of clothing.

I knocked briskly on the door, anxious to see her. Merie whipped the door open, seeming annoyed, but upon sight of me her eyes widened.

"Tifa!" she shrieked, throwing herself at me with abandon. I laughed, appreciating her embrace more than I could put into words. "I can't believe you're back! Oh, how I've missed you!" She pulled back, and I was surprised to see tears trickling down her face. "I was so broken when you left – you didn't even say goodbye to me!"

Merie buried her face against my shoulder once more, weeping. My, today was an emotional day!

"What is this?" Merie said suddenly, pulling back and holding me out at arm's length. "Tifa, are you wearing a _dress_?" Her voice was incredulous, and the look on her face couldn't be beat. I burst out into laughter, pushing her hands away.

"Yes, I am!" I exclaimed, picking at the sleeve. The dressmaker in her shone through as she squinted at the seams and fabric with a critical eye, missing nothing and examining everything.

"Well, it's a finely crafted dress, I'll give you that," she observed, drawing one finger along the side nearest to the stitching. "What on Earth has you wearing such a thing?" she joked, her eyes meeting mine.

I peered over her shoulder and into her home, where the silhouettes of her entire large family moved about.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? I've got a lot to tell you!" I said, taking her hand. Merie grinned, and after shouting a brief 'goodbye' over her shoulder, closed the door and allowed me to lead the way.

We ambled down the road and toward the fields, where the only ears to overhear our conversations belonged to cattle. I settled in among the green grass and Merie joined me, folding her legs underneath her and brushing her skirt.

"So? What is it that you've got to share?"

"I'm in love," I blurted, feeling heat in my cheeks. Merie's eyebrows rose, a smile spreading across her face.

"In love? With whom?" Merie's interest was almost scary.

"Before I tell you that, I need to fill you in on why I left," I began, stopped only when Merie shook her head.

"No, I know. Your mother told me something along the lines of you needing to go to some castle for whatever reason, I don't remember," she waved her hand dismissively, rolling her eyes. Merie was not known for exceptional memory. I grinned and pushed at her shoulder, shaking my head.

"Yeah, exactly," I teased. She grinned back at me, brushing back hair that the breeze had blown into her face. The day was perfect – what I would have considered as a prime fighting day back when that was what consumed me. The cattle in the fields had gathered at the far end, unused to people spending time in the same enclosures as them.

"So, tell me!" Merie prodded, bringing me back to the present.

"I'll just start from the beginning. It's easier for you to follow along that way," I taunted, screwing up my face as I playfully mocked her. Merie rolled her eyes and waited for me to continue. "I was asked to accompany that man, do you remember? The one that you said was watching me that day I was throwing the knives?" I waited for her response.

"Oh, yes, that old guy," she nodded vigorously. "Go on."

"Right, well turns out he's a servant of the "master" of this castle, and the master had requested my company for an indefinite stay. Well, not so much of a request as it was a demand. Anyway, I had to go with him. He came to my house that night and stayed for dinner, telling my mother that I had to leave."

"Wait!" Merie interrupted. "You're not in love with _him_, are you!"

I smacked my palm to my forehead. "God's sake, Merie, _no_!" I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily and finally laughing at the expression of immense relief on her face. "Are you gonna let me finish?" I asked, only half jokingly and fixing her with a serious stare.

Merie nodded somberly and clasped her lips together.

"_Okay_, like I said, the man asked me to accompany him to his master's castle. I only knew this guy as Chamberlain, and that his "master" was named Cloud. So we set off the next day, and it takes six long days to reach the castle, but when we do… Oh, Merie, if only you could see it! Cloud's castle is so grand, I can't even put it into words! So I've been kept in the dark as to why I've been brought to his castle, and it took a couple of months before I even found out that I was taken there to love Cloud, and for him to love me too." I ended my tale; cutting out so many things that I felt sure Merie would catch on to something.

Instead, my closest friend tilter her face skyward and watched the clouds for several long moments.

"It's Cloud you love?" she asked, picking a handful of grass and tossing each individual blade to the wind aimlessly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes once more.

"Yes, Merie."

She grinned at the patronizing tone in my voice, swatting my shoulder with an exasperated sigh.

"Well don't act like I've always been the sharpest tool in the shed until now!" she chastised with a laugh, earning a look from me.

"Merie, I've missed you," I said quietly, after the laughter died down. Her returning look was just as soft.

"And I you," she smiled to me, taking my hand for one brief moment. "Now, don't tell me you came back all alone! Surely you've brought your Cloud with you?"

A huge grin broke out across my face. "Of course!"

"What is he like?"

I leaned back into the grass, resting my head on my arms and watching the sky. Merie lay beside me, stacking her legs atop my own.

"He's wonderful," I said easily, a smile on my face. "He treats me so well. I honestly don't regret going with Chamberlain to his castle." I finished, realizing now the full truth in my statement.

Merie propped herself up on one arm and look at me.

"Tifa Lockhart, you are in love," she nodded sagely, agreeing. "When do I get to meet him?" Merie demanded, driving her finger into my side. I batted her away, brushing off the blades of grass she had coated my lap with while we talked.

"Well, he's at the Inn," I began, sitting up and smoothing down my hair. "We could always go now," I suggested with a smile, knowing all too well that Merie would be nothing less than thrilled to meet Cloud sooner than later.

"Now!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "Let's go!" she tugged on my hand, yanking me through the field, over the fence and into the village.

I jerked her to a stop outside the Inn doors.

"Wait," I breathed, doubling over to catch my breath. I hadn't run that fast in ages, and I was still waiting for my heart to catch up to the rest of my body. "Do I look all right?" I ran my hands over my dress, brushing off any leftover grass that clung to the fabric and doing my best to smooth out the wrinkles. Merie reached out and worked with my hair for a moment, hopefully making me presentable.

"Yes, you look wonderful," she smiled at me, cheeks red from running. I'd always thought Merie was the prettier of us two, but I'd be damned if I was going to let her know that.

We pushed open the double doors of the Inn and were welcomed by the enticing aromas of freshly baked bread and the scent of a glazing ham. The Travelers Inn was cozy and charming, designed to give travelers all the feel of home without actually being there. The common room was a large circle, housing a fireplace in the direct middle that had no back or mantle. Instead, it burned inside a ring of bricks and stone, high enough to keep the flames and embers from reaching the guests and straight up into the chimney. Rich red armchairs and loveseats provided seating for weary travelers, but on a gorgeous day like today, the common room was deserted save for one.

Chamberlain perched in one of the chairs, sipping from a saucer of tea and reading from a book. I approached him, trusting Merie to follow and smiled as he looked up at me.

"Hello, Chamberlain, I bet you never thought you'd see the inside of this place again!" I joked, leaning against the end table. The small votive candle atop the table flickered with my movements, sending its weak orange light to dance.

Chamberlain grinned, resting his book down on the end table.

"I hadn't really given it much thought, to be honest," he replied, chuckling.

"Chamberlain, I'd like you to meet Merie," I gestured to my friend, who had finally sidled up to me and was watching Chamberlain with unsure eyes.

"Hello," she said warily, giving a small wave.

"Pleased to meet you," he said back. "Am I safe to assume that you're looking for Cloud?"

I nodded, sending a quick inquisitive glance up the staircase to the far left.

"Yes, is he in his room?" I asked. "I want to introduce him to Merie."

Chamberlain nodded his head. "I believe Master Cloud is indeed in his room,"

I wondered why exactly Chamberlain's words sounded suddenly so formal. Perhaps it was because he was speaking of his master?

"Thanks, Chamberlain," I leaned in and kissed the older man on both of his cheeks warmly, feeling the shocked stare of Merie at the back of my head. The man patted my arm and gestured for me to move on politely.

Once Merie and I were a safe distance away and had begun climbing the steps, she snatched my arm and squeezed it roughly.

"'Master Cloud'?" she echoed Chamberlain's words, raising a brow. "And why'd you kiss his cheeks?"

I shrugged. "It's polite," I offered, but Merie didn't seem happy with my answer. "I rather like Chamberlain, if you must know. He was the one who helped me with almost everything when I first got to the castle." We trudged through the hallway in silence, then, heading for the second staircase that spiraled up and onto the third floor that housed the King Suite. Merie was quiet, no doubt anticipating the moment ahead.

The landing of the staircase was a circular room; the door of the Cloud's suite straight ahead. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling, dripping with crystals and illuminating this small room effectively.

I was surprised to find my heart beating hard. I wanted Merie to like Cloud, and I wanted them to get along. They were the two most important people in my life, and I knew I'd be something close to heartbroken if they didn't get along.

"Ready?" I smiled, taking her hand and moving towards the door.

"Of course!" Merie's reply was enthusiastic, as was her smile.

I knocked on the door three times. It only took a moment before the door swung inward, Cloud standing before us. I heard Merie's low intake of breath at the sight of him, and immediately could tell she found him as good-looking as I had.


	17. XVII

**A/N: **Oh, boy! I think you CloudxTifa fans are going to LOVE this chapter! I tried to keep it as PG-13 as I possibly could, so bear with me ahaha. But it's a good chapter, if I do say so myself! LOL, seventeen chapters and we're probably halfway to halfway... oh, god, what have I gotten myself in to? xP Review for me, and I'll give you a big fat kiss/cooooookiiiieeeee!

* * *

"Tifa!" he greeted warmly, pulling me into his arms. I didn't mind that Merie was watching – I wound my arms around his waist and kissed his lips. It felt like we had been apart for decades instead of little under an hour.

"Cloud, this is my closest friend, Merie. Merie, I'd like you to meet Cloud." I stepped to the side, keeping one arm around Cloud's waist and gesturing to Merie.

"Very pleased to finally meet you, Cloud," Merie had definitely turned on her charm – whether she knew it or not. Her voice was low, and I noticed with just a twinge of annoyance that she had altered her position to make her waist seem tinier and breasts larger. "I've heard nothing but good things about you."

"Oh?" Cloud tilted his head, gazing at me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you, too. Please, come in," he gestured with his free arm and allowed us passage inside, closing the door once we were both in.

I could see Cloud had unpacked some of his belongings during his spare time. His trunk was open near the tall mahogany dresser, clothes spilling out and onto the shining wood floor. I took a long look around – I had never been in the King Suite before. It was grand, that much was certain, and I felt myself surprised at just how lavish the room truly was.

It wasn't as large as Cloud's room back at the castle, but it was just as beautiful. A four-post bed was against the corner, tilted inward towards the room near one of the wide windows. The walls were papered in an elegant red with gold crown molding. The furniture was all just as beautiful and regal as the rest of the room; dark mahogany oak and looking as sturdy as they come.

"This is a beautiful room," I said, feeling how plush the rug was even through my shoes.

Cloud nodded. "I rather like it," he said, pulling me close and running his hands down my sides. I shivered and leaned into him, smiling up at his glorious face and kissing his lips.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Merie was standing patiently, eyes locked on us. I wondered if she felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry," I broke away, taking his hand instead. Merie smiled and shrugged a single shoulder.

"No worries," she said easily, her eyes on Cloud. "So, tell me, how is life at the castle? I want to hear all about your life together." She settled in on the chaise, stretching luxuriously to show her body off. I felt a flare of anger rise in the pit of my stomach, but quickly stomped it down. It was possible that Merie hadn't realized she was showing off, for her personality was naturally flirtatious. Cloud didn't seem the least interested in Merie's show; instead, his arm curled around my waist a little tighter, holding me snug against his side and drumming his fingers on my hip bone.

"Well, Cloud and I each have our own rooms, on separate sides of the castle. There's a great hall for dining and entertaining, and the foyer chandelier is beautiful. My favorite parts are the sparring ring and the stables." I began, covering the basics as I was unsure of what Merie wanted to hear me talk about.

"You don't share a room?" she asked, acting as though she were flabbergasted.

"No," I trailed off, scratching the back of my neck uncertainly.

"Unbelievable! If you two really are in love, I would think you'd be in the same bedroom, at least," she smiled serenely, lacing her fingers together.

"Just because we don't share a room doesn't lessen the love we have for each other," Cloud interjected, seeming to grow tired of Merie's charade.

Her smile faltered for the slightest moment, before she smiled once more. Now, Merie was my best friend and I loved her just as much as I did my mother, but sometimes she was a little too much to handle. If it wasn't her constant need of attention from the opposite sex, it was her self-absorbed demeanor. At times, I found her too much to handle.

"Listen, Merie, Cloud and I would like to spend some time with each other. Are you free tomorrow? We can spend some girl time then," I suggested, trying to get Merie to take the hint.

She shrugged, sitting up and brushing her skirt. "Suits me. Have fun," she made her way to the door, waggling her fingers in a farewell and disappeared through it.

I turned to face Cloud, throwing my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry," I said, smiling into his shoulder. "She's not usually so… overbearing," I told him with a chuckle.

"I wondered," he grinned, running his hands along my back. Cloud was so warm – I considered staying in his arms forever. I knew I had to make the most of the time I had here with him and my family, because once the two of us went under the trapdoor, there was a good chance we wouldn't come back out.

Cloud pulled me toward the chaise and settled down upon it. I folded my legs on either side of him and straddled his lap, running my fingers through his soft blonde hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying my touch, fingers tightening unconsciously on my sides. Cloud pulled me close to him, pressing my body against his and sighed into my neck, sending chills down my spine.

We sat there for a few moments, content in our embrace, hearts beating together. Mine thumped unevenly, uncertain of where this embrace would take us. I hoped for more, I realized, that being back home with Cloud had made me recognize I was ready for everything.

I pulled back slightly, looking down into Cloud's mako-infused eyes.

"Tifa? Is something wrong?" he asked, turning his head slightly. I couldn't help but smile – everything was _right_!

"Definitely not," I said, ducking my head to kiss his lips. Cloud's surprise was evident in the way he kissed, but soon enough his mouth was moving in synch with mine; a whispers breath the only sound between us. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair, tugging on the own accord and Cloud moaned against my lips. Adrenaline surged through my veins, making me feel courageous and sexy. I leaned back; taking my fingers from Cloud's hair and pulling on my dress, tugging it up and off over my head, throwing it down to the ground before returning my mouth to his. The temperature difference against my naked skin was electrifying, as was the feel of Cloud's touch on my skin.

His hands roamed all over my body, tracing from the small of my back to my bellybutton, from my shoulders down to my buttocks and back again. I couldn't help but moan aloud when his hands tightened on the skin there and I arched my back and pressed myself against him.

"Let's go to the bed," I suggested breathlessly, tugging on the collar of his shirt. Cloud hesitated, meeting my gaze.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice as low as my own had been. By way of answering, I pressed my lips to his again with sultry desire, feeling more beautiful now than I ever had. Cloud managed to stand, hefting me up against him so I wouldn't fall. I locked my ankles around him, ensuring I stayed put as he ventured to the bed and lay me upon it.

As Cloud went around the room, drawing the curtains closed and locking the door, I scooted up and tucked myself under the covers, waiting for him to return to me. He pulled his shirt up over his head, letting it fall to the floor and hovered over me, his hands on either side of my head as he joined me under the comforter. My hands traced the contours of his upper body, marveling in the sight and touch of him.

"You are so beautiful," he leaned down and murmured into my ear, his teeth grazing my earlobe. I shivered and licked my lips, feeling every part of Cloud's body press into mine. I trailed my fingertips down his back, moaning softly as his lips grazed over my nipples, moving underneath him in pleasure. My breath came hard and uneven as Cloud's mouth found new areas to kiss, moving further and further south until I could barely stand it.

My toes curled in and I arched my back, breathing his name raggedly. Cloud's eyes flashed when they met mine and I read such a high volume of desire in them that had I wanted to stop, the both of us would have a hard time doing so.

Cloud pressed himself against me once more, kissing and sucking at my neck as my fingers once again found his hair. I could feel his hardness against my core, enticing me and feeling even better than I could've imagined something to feel.

I reached down at the same instant he did, helping him out of his pants with an eagerness I barely recognized in myself. Cloud and I were both ready, and all it took was a single look for him to take the initiative.

I was told that during a woman's first time, pain is not uncommon. But I didn't feel pain or discomfort of any kind. All I felt was bliss. My legs wrapped around Cloud's middle, holding me tight against him as he rocked into me. My nails dragged down his back in time with each initially gentle thrust, increasing in speed and intensity each time.

I was breathing hard, moaning aloud and suddenly never more glad to be on the top floor of any building in my entire life – no one could hear us. Well, no one could hear _me_.Cloud's groans of pleasure were lower, more interspersed than mine, but just as intense.

Suddenly, my pleasure levels peaked and skyrocketed and as I made the loudest noise of satisfaction yet, I realized that the feelings I'd experienced on the couch back at the castle were _nothing_ compared to this. Cloud peaked at the same time I did, and we rode out our climax together, bodies tiring.

We lay next to each other, sides touching and fingers laced. I closed my eyes once more.

"I love you, Tifa," said Cloud earnestly, squeezing my hand.

"And I, you," I replied, bringing up his hand and kissing the back of it.

"I'm glad we waited until now to make love." Cloud stated, rolling over to face me and pulling the covers tight around us.

"So am I," I agreed. "I feel like it means more, now."

He nodded, ducking his head down to kiss my shoulder. I smiled, snuggling into him.

"Will dinner be at your mother's tonight, then?" he asked, glancing up and peering through the slat in the curtains, attempting to ascertain the time by looking at the sky.

"I'd imagine so," I nodded. "I know she wants to spend more time with me, but you're welcome of course." I stretched my arms out, cracking my knuckles and sighing. "I bet she'd like if you came to dinner with me," I added, facing him.

My heart gave a gentle thud as I studied him. His tousled hair had never looked sexier than in the dim setting of the room, and just seeing his bare shoulders above the covers made me want to roll over and go for a second round. But I knew dinner was soon, judging by the darkening sky outside. And, after all, there was always later that evening…

"I think I'll stay with you tonight, and then sleep at my mother's tomorrow," I decided, smiling with a devilish look. "If you think I'm done with you just because we've got dinner soon, think again!"

Cloud smirked and rolled into me, extending his arm over my torso. "But I've got you right where I want you, Tifa Lockhart," he grinned, pulling me on top of him and kneading my back end.

I imitated his devious grin and pressed my palms into his chest, trailing my nails down to his stomach.

"I think I might've cut open your back with my nails," I shrugged, feeling just a little bit sheepish. That killer confidence feeling had nearly faded, leaving me as I had been before. Cloud smiled and shook his head condescendingly.

"Yes, I do hope no one sees it any time soon." Cloud reached up and twirled a piece of my black hair around one finger in thought, suddenly somber.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, leaning down to kiss him briefly. He held me down against his chest, and when he grinned quickly, I knew nothing serious was wrong.

"Why yes, Tifa, as a matter of fact there is," he trailed off. "I think we're going to have to be a little late for dinner, don't you?" his voice enticed me, as did the feeling of his fingers tracing up my bare side. Already I could feel the familiar surges of adrenaline and desire course through me, and judging by the sudden touch I felt behind me, he did too.


End file.
